Flora's Secret
by Queen of Fist
Summary: "My apologies for stealing her," he laughed, bloodied and bruised but still having a sense of ironic humor. "She was never yours to steal," Helia panted, plunging his sword into Decay's very core.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club.**

"She's finally ready," a white haired man said, clutching a beautiful lily, "After twenty one years," the flower in his palm shriveled up at his deathly touch, "She is ready."

Turning his blood red eyes pointedly to the scarlet crystal ball placed carefully in a sharp cradle in front of his throne, the man muttered harshly, "Show me Flora."

Like ripples in water, the cloudy crystal ball slowly revealed a striking young woman. The man, who had a stoic look on his face until now, showed something akin to a smile on his face. His harsh features masked his happiness, but his heart was secretly leaping in a sick, twisted joy at the sight of this fairy.

The brunette in the crystal ball frowned disapprovingly at the extremely large purple dress she was wearing. Swallowed up in the sinking gown and desperately trying not to reveal anything should the dress suddenly slip off; she twirled her light brown hair in her hands anxiously. Her furrowed dark green eyes looked over her entire body worriedly.

"Stunning," the man said, grinning greedily as he watched her slink off the dress with ease. "She's beautiful."

The man allowed the remnants of the lily in his hand to crumble to the ground in dried up pieces. Before the petals could touch the ground, they vanished into thin air. Nothing but dust remained.

"Oh, damn," groaned a female voice from behind the white haired man's throne, "What the spell happened?"

Disappointed by the interruption, the man growled and turned away from the vision to look back into the darkness of his throne room. There, leaning against the crimson cave wall, stood Stormy. She ran her bony fingers through her curly hair and shook her head.

"It's like an ogre hit me over the head with a bat," she groaned, rubbing her temples.

"I am glad to see you're finally awake, Stormy," the white haired man said, rising to greet her. "And don't bother trying to leave."

"Wasn't gonna," she moaned, focusing her blurred vision on her host, "Wait—" Peering at his well built physique, eyes lingering on his chiseled chest, she asked groggily, "Who the heck _are _you?"

The man grinned, stepping away from his throne so she could get a better look at him.

"You may call me Decay," he said, bowing politely.

In a flash of red light, his chest was inches from her face. Stormy looked up from his black jacket, blinking in shock. Decay snatched her left hand and placed a kiss on it quickly.

Pale fingers lingering on her tan skin, he added, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear."

Watching his smile waver, Stormy eyed him carefully.

"You have _got_ to be witching me," she laughed, ripping her hand away from his, shaking it in disgust and placing it on her hip. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Decay stated confidently, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Quirking an eyebrow up, Stormy glanced over his broad shoulders. She peeked over once to the right, then to the left. Decay looked down at her curiously. Deciding that Stormy didn't find what she was looking for, she looked him straight in the eye once more.

"Where are my sisters?" she angrily asked, her free hand clenched tightly.

Decay, not one to ignore details, gently placed his ice-cold fingers around her shaking fist.

"They are still where I found you," Decay answered, "Trapped in a stony prison surrounded by ice."

Stormy tilted her head, anger now forgotten. Yanking her hand away from him once again, she folded her arms over her chest. Like a pouting child trying to figure out a hard mathematical question, the wheels in her head were turning.

"So why'd you break me out of the Omega Dimension?" Stormy asked suspiciously, walking away from him to look around his throne room, "You want something in return, don't you?" She eyed the ruby jewels tightly sealed in the walls around them. "I'm not going to be a part of whatever you've got in mind." Turning on her heel to glare at him, she added, "Just so you know."

Decay watched as her feet clicked against the damp ground. Stormy tilted her head upward to look at the sleeping bats on the ceiling. She chortled.

"Not much of a palace you've got here, huh?" she snorted, walking up the short stairway to his throne. Turning around to plop down in his seat, she stopped when she looked out to the main hall. "It's a dump."

Decay frowned as her laughter filled the empty throne room.

"Now, now," he said smoothly, "That's not very nice."

"Have you heard of witches before, lame-o?" Stormy cackled, shoving her curvaceous butt down on his throne, "We're not nice." She kicked her heels over the armrest and leaned back as she laughed. "You don't have subjects, you don't have servants, you don't have chairs for your guests—you don't have anything!"

"Then how about we redecorate?" Decay bit out, the temperature in the room dropping several degrees.

Stormy, still laughing, ignored his tone and paid for it dearly. With the snap of his fingers, the very throne his ungrateful guest was sitting in bent at will, wrapping around the unsuspecting witch at a rapid pace. Burgundy putty melded itself to her curves, forcing her arms to her sides.

"What the—"

Mouth sealed over with the morphing chair, her muffled shouts were quickly covered up.

"Now that I have your attention," Decay said calmly, walking over to his struggling visitor, "How about we talk this over like rational adults?"

* * *

"I love this one!" Stella squealed, as Flora tried on another one of the many dresses her personal attendant had whipped up for her.

"I don't know," she said slowly, looking down at all of the green frills and turning in the three-way mirror, "You don't think it's a bit…" she tugged on the bow on her hip and grimaced, "Much?"

"Way too much," Musa said decidedly, smoothing out her red, sparkling ball gown before taking a sip of tea.

"Ugh, you guys are no fun," Stella complained, folding her arms and sinking in her fluffy pink chair, her yellow gown puffing up in the process. "Am I the _only _one who likes to play dress up?"

"Well, you _are_ the only one who's liked the past twenty dresses," Bloom said reasonably, crossing her legs and shifting uncomfortably in her own green chair.

"I'd hate to think of what your closet must be filled with," Musa muttered, placing her teacup back on the glass and ivy table laid out in front of the Winx.

"I'll have you know that my _closets_ are filled with only the cutest and most fashionable dresses Magix has to offer!" Stella exclaimed, pointing her gold-gloved index finger at Musa.

"Closets?" Tecna laughed, stretching her legs out and standing, lifting her skirt up to reveal bright green heels as she walked around in a circle around Flora on the pedestal thoughtfully, "Most people only have one, Stella!"

Flora wearily eyed the bright pink dress she was wearing. They had spent hours in her walk in closet trying to decide what she could wear for her birthday ball, and they were coming up with absolutely nothing! This was no good. None of the dresses she had been given really spoke to Flora. She turned to face her girls, her face crestfallen and a frown on her pink lips.

Hesperia, Flora's personal attendant, frowned at Flora's disappointed face. Brushing her light green hair behind her ear, her eyes nervously flitted anxiously from Flora down the atrocious dress.

"I—I'm so sorry, Princess Flora," she stammered, blinking back tears. "I'll go get you another dress."

Flora turned on her heel and cupped her assistant's cheek tenderly. She smiled brightly.

"No, no," she said calmly, "You're doing just fine," she patted Hesperia on the hand and motioned for her to sit next to Bloom, "Why don't I do something with it?"

With the snap of her fingers, three pink tulip petals flew out of her index finger. Flittering around her body, on at a time, sparkling sashes of magic covered the dress. Feet rising off the ground, Flora turned mid-air.

"Ooh, I like where she's going with this!" Layla said excitedly, flipping her dark brown hair over her shoulder.

"Silk like rose, soft like leaves, make a dress that no one will believe!" Flora chanted.

As green and pink light shone over her, Flora embraced the magic. Feeling the fabric around her morph, she opened her eyes to see what the spell had done for her.

"Oh wow, Flora!" Roxy exclaimed, her eyes wide in shock, "You look—"

"Like a rock star!" Musa shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

"You really think so?" Flora asked, twirling in the mirror to eye her sparkling pink and green floral print dress. Having no sleeves and only a light green bust, Flora was most definitely accentuating her good looks. She turned to see her back wide open.

"You don't think it's too..." Flora trailed off, pulling at the slit up her leg. "...Revealing?"

"Are you kidding me?" Bloom asked, applauding her friend for her fashion taste, "Helia won't be able to take his eyes off you!"

Flora blushed and bit her lower lip, turning once more in her sleek dress before looking at her friends.

"Aw, thanks guys," she said, her cheeks turning a deep red, "I'm so glad you all could make it to the ceremony!"

"Duh!" Stella said, smoothing out her yellow and orange ball gown, fingers dancing over the sun patterns, "It's not every day you see your best friend have her own flower power party!"

"It's called a 'coming out party,' Stella," Tecna stated, folding her arms and plopping back down into her pink seat. Her purple skirt puffed out around her and she had to push it down in order to see her friends. "And you're absolutely right," she thumbed over her green sash, "It's not every day this happens!"

"It's just a formal way of stating she's available," Roxy said, rolling her eyes, "Do I really have to wear a ball gown for this?"

"Hello!" Stella complained, leaning over Musa to get at Roxy, "It's a fashion faux pa if you _don't _wear a gown!"

Musa threw Stella off of her and gave her a glare. "Watch the dress!"

"I don't know," Roxy said, pulling at her emerald green dress, "I feel a little ridiculous."

"You look great, Roxy," Bloom replied, smiling, "In fact, we all look fantastic! Come on girls, tonight is going to be a blast!"

* * *

"Ugh, I can't _stand _this!" Stormy grumbled, tugging at her fairy disguise, "Did we have to come? We've only been here five seconds and already I want to puke."

"Of course, my dear," Decay chuckled, leading onto the castle ground. "I couldn't show up without a date, now could I?" He leaned in close to her. "And do you really want to get tied up to my throne again?"

Stormy grinned and pulled his arm tighter to her chest. "Maybe…"

"And think of this as your debut appearance as the Winx's villainess once more," Decay said happily. "I'm sure they missed you."

She ceased her grumblings as they came to the castle gates. Looking up to the palace that dwelled in the trees, Stormy grinned. Ripping that castle to shreds would be the easiest thing she'd ever have to do.

"Halt," said the two castle guards standing by, "Invitation."

"Invitation?" Decay asked, looking offended, "I am death itself. I don't _need _an invitation."

With a wave of his hand, the guards quickly fell to their knees in pain. Stepping over their unconscious bodies, Stormy lifted her dark purple dress delicately.

"I like your style," she said, nodding at his handy work.

"Really?" Decay asked as they stepped over the guards' bodies, "Some say it's a bit old fashioned."

Waving her hand, Stormy hide the bodies behind the bushes. There was no need for them to get caught just yet.

"Well, you do need to learn how to clean up after yourself," Stormy said maliciously.

"Forgive me," Decay said as they walked through the enormous gates and into the royal garden, "I am, after all, only a man."

"A handsome man at that," Stormy said, her voice laced with desire as she eyed him.

Walking through a firefly lit path, Decay led her through the garden confidently. He held tightly onto Stormy, making sure not to carelessly brush any of the foliage with his fingers.

"You understand what you are meant to do tonight, right?" Decay muttered in her ear, walking over a small bridge that lead to a guard standing in front of the only transportation up to the palace.

"Distract," Stormy sighed impatiently. "I've got it." She looked into his red eyes and smirked. "But what exactly do you have against the Winx?"

Decay smiled politely at the guard and helped Stormy onto the giant leaflet before he hopped on himself.

"Going up?" the guard joked.

In a gust of wind, the leaflet was spun up into the air. Stormy, nervous and not used to this form of travel, clung to the side of the leaf. Decay laughed and watched the sparkling night sky. He inhaled the fresh air and knelt beside Stormy.

"You asked what I have against the Winx," he said, helping her back up on her feet as the leaf slid into the palace landing pad. "Nothing."

"Nothing," she repeated as he helped her off of the leaf and onto the marble. "You don't hate them?"

Servants bowing on either side of the doorway toward the main hall, Decay acknowledged them with a nod. As they opened the glass doors, music filled Stormy's and Decay's ears.

The announcer stood next to the door and bowed before them.

"Lord and Lady…?" he prompted.

"Devlin and Sparky of Decomporsi," Decay said, grinning.

"Lord Devlin and Lady Sparky of Decomporsi," the announcer said loudly.

As they entered the golden ballroom, Lady 'Sparky' glared at Lord 'Devlin.'

"What?" Decay asked innocently, guiding out underneath the chandelier, "I do like your spark."

"When do I get to bust out of this costume?" Stormy asked, tugging at her pink wig. "I'm sick of posing as a fairy already."

"Patience," Decay sighed before muttering, "Maybe I should have left you tied up in my throne…"

"Excuse me?" Stormy snapped.

"Come," Decay said, pulling her toward him, "Let's dance."

* * *

"You ready for this, Helia?" Sky asked, nudging his friend in the gut as they waited patiently for Princess Flora to make her grand entrance into the ballroom.

"I don't think my heart is ever ready when I see Flora," Helia said truthfully, "Especially now that her parents are throwing her this coming out party."

He eyed the large crowed of suitors and guests apprehensively, swallowing nervously.

"When Stella had hers, I thought I was going to bust a vessel," Brandon laughed, sipping his nectar drink and glancing up the light pink carpet stair case to see if the girls had come yet, "If you thought fending off guys was bad before, just wait and see after this party. It'll get ten times worse."

Helia groaned and Sky laughed.

"Hey look!" Timmy said excitedly, "There's Tecna!"

The booming voice of the announcer declared, "Presenting Lady Tecna of Zenith!"

Using one hand to hold her purple hem up out of the way of her path, Tecna descended the flowery staircase. Her green eyes searched the audience carefully. Finally setting her sights on Timmy, a knowing smile broke out on her face.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," he said, tugging at his cape nervously, "Tecna is waiting for me."

Walking through the crowd, Timmy couldn't tear his eyes away from his girlfriend. She thumbed through her sleek hair once and let her hand fall by her side. Well balanced and poised, she made her way to Timmy, waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

"May I be your escort for the evening?" he asked, looking up at her with his hazel eyes.

Brushing a stray orange hair from his face, Tecna nodded. "Of course, Timmy."

He guided her out of the way when the announcer called, "Presenting, Lady Musa of Melody."

Musa, lifting up her red dress determinedly and clutching the banister, made her way downward. She glanced over at the orchestra to the left and winked at the conductor. The conductor, seeing her wink, blushed a light pink but gave her a slight wave before going back to directing the waltz. She grinned and turned back to look at the marble floor only to find Riven standing at the base, his head tilted away stubbornly.

"Musa," Riven said, covering his mouth and cheeks with his hand, "You, uh, you look, uh—"

"You don't look too bad yourself, Riven," she replied, grinning widely as she ended her descent, "And why, yes, Riven. I would _love_ to dance with you."

Riven opened his mouth to protest, but Musa was already guiding him to the dance floor. He rolled his eyes and shrugged, still brooding from being seen through.

"Presenting Princess Bloom of Sparks and Princess Roxy of Earth."

Roxy glanced toward Bloom who was politely waving at the crowd. Roxy, taking her lead, did the same and held on tightly to her hand when they began to walk toward the ballroom floor.

"Just remember," Bloom said, her smile plastered on her face, "You're not alone."

Roxy anxiously looked toward the edge of the dance floor, an array of single men crowded around the horderves. She smirked cheekily.

"I most certainly am not," she agreed, watching as Sky pushed through the crowd of men.

"Princesses," he said, bowing respectfully once he reached them, "May I guide you to the waiting area for Princess Flora of Lynphea?"

"Why, yes, yes, you may, King Sky of Eraklyon," Bloom giggled, taking his offered arm and Roxy taking his other.

"Presenting Princess Layla of Andros and Princess Stella of Solaria," the announcer proclaimed, his face turning red from yelling so much.

"Hello people of Lynphea!" Stella's voice echoed through the large ballroom, "Best friends of Princess Flora of Lynphea here to take away some of the harsh treatment the spotlight gives others!"

Layla laughed as she leapt onto the banister and slid down. Hiking up her skirt, and zooming down, she was at the bottom before the audience knew what hit them.

"I've always wanted to do that," she laughed, looking back up to Stella.

Stella stomped down the staircase angrily saying, "Layla, why you spotlight stealer!"

Applause met her ears and flashes of cameras met her eyes. All traces of anger vanished, Stella put on a plastic smile.

"Please, there's plenty of Stella to go around for everyone!" the fairy said, posing for the tabloids, twirling in her bright yellow dress.

"Stella!" Bloom growled, using her light blue-gloved hands to push her friend toward Brandon.

"Oh, Snookums!" she cried, leaping into his arms and kissing his cheek, "I've missed you so!"

"It's only been six hours," he laughed, his brown eyes twinkling with amusement.

"The longest six hours of my life!" she dramatized. "Let's promise never to do that again!"

Roxy was gagging in the background jokingly with Layla holding her stomach and her laughter.

"Layla?" a male voice asked.

She gasped and turned around, her light green dress swerving with her.

"Nabu!" she yelled taking his hands in her own and kissing him lightly on the cheek, "I thought you weren't coming!"

"Plans changed," Nabu explained, "I couldn't help wanting to see you tonight. I'm so glad I came now." He smiled approvingly at her appearance. "You're breathtaking."

Layla twirled in her light green dress for Nabu and then embraced him.

Roxy threw up her hands in the air and pointed toward the crowd.

"I'm gonna go mingle," she said, "I'll catch you all later."

But before she could make a step in the opposite direction, the trumpets sounded and all attention was to the top of the staircase.

"Announcing Princess Flora of Lynphea," the announcer called.

There, in all of her beauty, was Flora. Her bright green eyes batting under the candlelight and a hand held up to keep from being blinded by the flashing cameras. She smiled bashfully, taking a step downward, her pink slit opening to reveal her silky smooth legs. Her jeweled flower tiara sparkled as she moved, her hair swaying with the swing of her hips.

"She looks fantastic!" Musa cried.

Blushing, Flora descended the staircase toward her parents.

"Flora!" her father said proudly as he engulfed his daughter in a hug, "You are the most beautiful flower here!"

Miele, standing by, looked up at him with a look of contempt. He chuckled and picked her up.

"Be calm, little one," he said, kissing her atop her red head, "Your time to blossom will come eventually."

"Thank you father," Flora said, coming to the end of the stairs and letting her hand drop to her side, "But you really didn't have to throw such a gallant party."

"It's tradition," her mother said, kissing her on the cheek, "One we couldn't let our heir miss!"

"Well thank you," Flora cried, hugging her parents, "You guys are the best!"

"Pardon me," said a male voice from behind her, "But I would love to have this dance with Flora."

Turning around and expecting Helia, Flora locked eyes with a man she was unfamiliar with. His red eyes flashed and she felt her breath catch. He bowed letting his silky white hair show itself off. Politely, Flora smiled uneasily.

"May I?" he asked, taking her hand without need of an answer.

"Well, I, uh," Flora said as he swept her onto the dance floor.

She looked over to where the specialists were and gave Helia a panicked look. They both had agreed that _he _would be the one she would dance the night away with. Flora hadn't expected another man to come and whisk her away.

"You look simply ravishing tonight, Princess Flora," the man murmured in her ear, twirling her in front of a hushed ballroom.

"Why thank you," Flora said, looking away so she wouldn't have to be so close to him, "Thank you very much Lord…uh…um…."

"Devlin," he helped, dipping her down and bringing her back up, "Lord Devlin from Decomporsi."

"Decomporsi?" Flora repeated, wanting to pry her fingers away from the man who had stolen away her first dance as an official adult, "I'm afraid I've never heard of it."

"Such a shame, my princess," he sighed, taking a strand of her brown hair and twirling it with his index fingers, "It really is quite a beautiful place."

"I'm sure it is," Flora said cheerfully, eyeing Helia approach them on the floor, "Now, if you'll excuse me—"

Lord Devlin, noticing her shift of gaze, knew someone was coming. He lead her away from whoever it was that was approaching and skirted across the floor. With everyone starting to dance, swaying through the couplings was working toward his advantage. He eyed her rosy cheeks and pink lips with desire. Gripping her warm hand, he couldn't help but feel the electricity pumping throw his veins.

"Princess Flora," Lord Devlin said, dancing her closer and closer to the balcony, "Might I have a word with you in private?"

"Oh, Lord Devlin," Flora said uncomfortably, trying to pull away but finding his grip was too strong to break away from, "I am terribly sorry, but the guests expect me—"

"I wanted to talk to you about investing in Lynphea's floral restoration process throughout the planets," he said, knowing this was a passionate subject for the young fairy.

Flora looked over his shoulder to see Helia's concerned face watching her through the crowd. Heart fluttering, heat rushing to her cheeks, Flora knew what to do.

"Lord Devlin," she said politely, finally able to break away from his grasp, "Even as passionate as I am about restoring nature in other planets, I would appreciate one night without politics."

He blinked, surprised at her honesty and upfront personality. He had been told she was a shy fairy, easily susceptible to others' manipulation.

"So if you will excuse me, Lord Devlin," Flora said, curtsying and walking past him, "We will discuss this tomorrow."

He opened his mouth to protest, but Helia had finally caught up to Flora.

"Flora, are you all right, my love?" he asked, eyeing his girlfriend.

"Yes, of course, Helia," she said, smiling as she took his outstretched arm, "Lord Devlin and I were just parting our ways for the night."

Lord Devlin smiled and bowed. "Of course, your majesty." Decay glanced at Helia. "My apologies for stealing her."

"Good night then," Helia said kindly, leading Flora away. He stopped and glanced back at the white haired man, "And Lord Devlin," he looked up to meet Helia's blue eyes, "She was never yours to steal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club.**

"Flora, are you sure you are all right?" Helia asked once they were out of earshot of Lord Devlin.

"I'm more than all right when you're here," Flora said. She bit her lower lip.

Helia looked down at her and tilted her chin up to look him in the eye. There, shimmering in the candlelight, were tears threatening to fall. He pulled her close.

"Flora, what's wrong?"

Flora sighed and leaned into his chest, swaying to the sound of violins and cellos. Inhaling his sweet aroma, she felt at ease and knew she could confide in him.

"I'm so sorry, Helia," she said, pulling away and searching his face for any sign of forgiveness, "I know you wanted to be the first to dance with me…"

"I see," Helia said, his voice drooping at the end, letting her know of his disappointment.

She started to turn her head away in distress but he pulled her closer, saying, "Well, I may not have had your first dance," he twirled her away before bringing her back to his side, "But I'll most definitely be your last."

Flora's sad face broke out into a smile and Helia couldn't help but kiss her soft, petal pink lips. She giggled as they parted to walk toward their friends.

"What was _that _about?" Stella asked, glaring over at Lord Devlin's direction. "It was totally obvious from the way you were acting that you didn't want to dance with him."

"You okay?" Bloom asked as Flora held on tightly to Helia.

"Want me to beat him up?" Riven asked. Musa nudged him in the gut but gave him a wink of approval.

She shook her head and smiled. "Helia took care of it just fine. Don't worry about me."

"Look at you, Miss Party Princess!" Brandon said, hugging Flora. "You're gorgeous!"

"I thought _I _was Miss Party Princess, Snookums!" Stella nagged.

"No," he replied, taking her hand and dancing with her, "You are _my _Personal Princess. There's a difference…"

They giggled and Roxy smiled at the couple. "Man, that is too cute!"

"Ugh," Musa groaned as the orchestra struck up another waltz, "Flora, can I change the music? _Please?_"

"Yeah, seriously," Layla said, shuddering, "This is bringing up some bad memories."

"Well," Flora said, pressing her index finger into her cheek thoughtfully, "It is my party after all."

"I take it that's a 'yes,'" Tecna said, grinning at Timmy.

"Hit it, Musa!" Roxy exclaimed.

Musa smirked and walked up to the orchestra. She started talking to them politely, of course, and the Winx watched in wonder as Musa somehow convinced the maestro to pump up the beat. Musa turned to the audience, revealing a microphone she had magically produced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Musa said, holding an open hand out to Flora, "This one goes out to the Princess of Lynphea!"

Flora blushed as everyone in the ballroom applauded. A drummer started a beat while the pianist broke out into a samba.

"You and me, the tropical breeze," Musa sang, grinning at her friends, "A drink under a palm tree. Let's forget about the rest for today. I'm having fun with my friends. Let's dive into the ocean, so good to float and watch the sky. Now I can feel no gravity. It really feels like flying!"

"Come on," Roxy said, pulling Bloom and Tecna, "Let's dance!"

"When joy is all around, what more can you ask for?" Musa continued, swaying her hips and waving at Riven. "Paradise is nothing but a smile—I see it in your eyes." Riven blushed. "Some people search the whole world for a place like this. To me, it's not that far."

Riven scowled and turned to look away. Brandon laughed and dragged him out to the dance floor.

"The music plays in the jungle," Musa sang, "I love how it calls the moon. Te quiero mambochiwambo! I love you."

She blew a kiss to Riven.

"And if you like to be happy, sing it out loud, move your feet," Musa hopped on one foot while waving her arm, "Mambochiwambo! Let's be wild and free!"

Flora glanced over to the throne where her mother and father had magically disappeared. She hoped they weren't angry with her…

"Flora." The stern voice of her mother came from behind her and she hesitantly looked at her. Instead of the frown she was expecting, she had a huge grin on her face. "Great idea! I haven't seen the bishop move like that since we were young children!"

Flora, satisfied with her parents' happiness, smiled brightly at Helia who still had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, this is so much better!" Bloom cried, jumping in the air.

"You rock, Musa!" Layla shouted over the audience's cheers.

"When you are sad and lonely," Musa sang, "Don't cry, just send a S.O.S. I'll come and take you far away on my flying carpet full speed above the ocean. Now jump and splash into the sky, we'll catch a beam of light and then we'll surf above the rainbow!"

Sparks flew from her fingers and a rainbow covered the tall ceiling of the ballroom. She nodded at Flora and started walking through the audience.

"All of a sudden I wake up and realize that I haven't moved from here and I am still in paradise," Musa made her way through the crowd and finally came up to hug Flora, "I don't need anything at all but my best friends." The Winx Club cheered, high fiving each other in the process. "Tonight we're going to a party!"

Flora bumped hips with Musa and in return, Musa kissed her on the cheek lightly.

"Speaking of paradise," Stella said, whipping out a brochure of Solaria, "Guess what I got you for your coming out celebration!"

Flora gasped and looked at the brochure.

"No way!"

"_Yes _way!" Roxy pitched in, ripping Flora away from Helia for a moment to dance with her, "We are spending a full week in Stella's private resort!"

"Stella!" Flora cried hugging the blonde fairy.

"But that's not all," Tecna said.

"We've been invited too," Brandon interrupted, motioning toward the specialists.

"Oh," Flora cried, her lower lip trembling from the overwhelming emotions she was experience, "You guys!"

"The music plays in the jungle," Musa sang, sashaying back to the stage, "I love how it calls the moon! Te quiero mambochiwambo! I love you!"

She grabbed Riven as she ran up to the stage, ignoring his protest of, "Hey!"

"And if you like to be happy," Musa hummed, dancing with Riven on the stage, "Sing it out loud, move your feet. Mambochiwambo! Let's be wild and free!"

Flora laughed and wrapped her arms around Helia.

"This is the best present a girl could ever ask for!" Flora exclaimed.

Helia shared a knowing grin with Timmy behind her.

"All of a sudden I wake up and realize that I haven't moved from here and I am still in paradise," Musa repeated, "I don't need anything at all but my best friends. Tonight we're going to a party!"

"But wait, there's more!" Tecna said, tearing Flora once more from Helia, "Since we're not going to the resort until next week, we asked your parents if we could stay here for the week leading up to our vacation."

Flora stared at Tecna.

"We're staying in your room!"

Flora giggled and embraced her, "Oh sweetie! It'll be like a never ending sleep over!"

She gasped and looked toward Helia. "How am I ever going to sleep these next two weeks?"

They all laughed and continued celebrating.

"The music plays in the jungle," Musa continued, "I love how it calls the moon." She howled like a werewolf. "Te quiero mambochiwambo." Pulling Riven close, she sang, "I love you," and kissed him on the lips. "And if you like to be happy, sing it out loud, move your feet! Mambochiwambo! Let's be wild and free!"

Musa yelled into the microphone, "Come on, Flora! Show me what you've got!"

Embarrassed but extremely happy, Flora was repeatedly turned by Helia before he swept her up in the air and caught her easily in his arms. She laughed in surprise while Helia grinned nervously at her.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Musa shouted, "And if you like to be happy, sing it out loud, move your feet! Mambochiwambo! Let's be wild and free!"

The ballroom erupted in applause and a slow ballad began to play.

In unison, the specialists bowed to their ladies and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Without further question, Stella leapt into Brandon's arms. "Let's boogie, snookums!"

Bloom blushed and said, "Of course, Skye. I'd dance anywhere with you."

Layla and Nabu wasted no time in words and were quickly engrossed in one another's arms. They whispered sweet nothings to each other as they swayed.

"Tecna?" Timmy asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose nervously.

Tecna smiled and grabbed his hand. "Why, I thought you'd never ask!"

Flora looked at her friends dancing in the dim light and looked back to a patient Helia. She bit her lower lip and placed her hand in his.

"I love you, Helia," she said quietly.

"And I love you, Flora," Helia replied, gently caressing her lower back. "There's actually something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now…"

Flora raised her head from his chest and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, Helia?"

"We have been in love for quite some time," he said slowly, "And I have already asked your father for his approval."

Flora's brow furrowed and she tilted her head. "My father?"

"Get down!" Bloom screamed as an explosion blew off the roof of the ballroom.

The laughter of a familiar witch boomed over the scared audience.

"My hair!" Stella yelled, taking cover under a refreshment table. "Don't ruin my hair!"

"Sheesh, Stella, is that all you think about?" Roxy asked, shoving a clinging Stella away from her.

"What else is a girl supposed to think about?" Stella asked. "Besides shoes, of course."

"Guys, this is serious!" Bloom exclaimed, "Winx! Let's go!"

* * *

"Now _this_ is what I'm talking about," Stormy said, eyeing the hole in the roof she had blown up.

"Keep the Winx distracted," Decay said, flying away, up to a nearby tower, "And don't leave for another five minutes."

"Five minutes is all it takes."

Stormy started to fly the opposite direction when Bloom appeared before her. She snorted.

"Still wearing that tacky blue outfit, huh?" she asked.

"It's over, Stormy!" Bloom yelled.

"Oh, I don't think so, Bloom." Casting a tornado at the fairy, she saw in the corner of her eye Tecna and Flora creating some unusual spell. "Oh no you don't!"

Sending a blast of electricity their way, she sent them spiraling downward toward the crowd.

"Tecna!" Layla shouted in concern.

Growling, she started using her morphix power.

"Sorry, you don't get to do that," Stormy laughed, shoving into her and pulling at her hair and wings.

"Ugh!" Layla complained, "Get off!"

"Why don't you make me?" Stormy taunted, yanking her downward.

A blast of energy beam hit her arm and she hissed in pain. "What?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about me, Stormy!" Musa laughed, flying in the air, a red guitar in hand.

"Of course not, Musa," Stormy grumbled. "Has Riven dumped you yet?"

"Why, you!" Musa struck a chord and managed to hit Stormy.

She grinned confidently but was quickly hit with a lightning bolt and went flying into the trees.

"Hey, ugly!" Timmy shouted from below.

"Who're you calling ugly, dweeb?" Stormy screeched, blasting Timmy off of his feet.

Glancing over at the tower where Decay had flown, she figured she had wasted enough time on the Winx.

"Until next time, losers," Stormy called, disappearing just as Bloom was using her dragon fire power.

"Is everyone okay?" Bloom called.

"Flora!" Helia yelled, ripping away debris from her body, "Flora!"

"Shoot!" Brandon said, running to his friends' sides, "She looks badly hurt."

Helia managed to wipe away the dirt from her cheeks and looked down at her bruised body. He looked at her closed eyes with worry and lifted her up into his arms.''

"She'll be fine," Tecna said quickly, scanning her body for serious injuries. "She just needs—"

She broke off, watching Flora stir.

"Flora?" Helia asked hopefully.

"W-What happened?" Flora stammered, blinking slowly at first and looking into the worried faces of her friends, "Where's Stormy?"

"Don't worry about that," Bloom said, holding Skye's hand tightly, "We're just glad you're safe."

Flora sighed and leaned into Helia's body. "And just when my party was becoming a huge hit."

"What're you talking about, girl?" Musa asked, grinning at her friend, "The party's just getting started."

* * *

"And you're sure you're alright?" Helia asked, eyeing the cut on her forehead and stroking it gently with his fingers.

Flora caught them and kissed them gently. "Yes, Helia. I'm fine."

"I'll stop by your father's chambers to thank him for allowing us to stay," Helia said. "The Specialists will be helping out with repairing the ballroom and tightening up your security."

Flora smiled. "I have the Winx sleeping in my room. You can't get much safer than that."

"Plus I'm sleeping next door to you with all of their boyfriends and fiancés," he murmured. "I'll be watching over you."

Flora nodded and kissed his cheek. "I will see you in the morning?"

"As soon as you wake up," he promised, kissing her cheek.

His lips trailed their way to her mouth and they shared a sweet, innocent kiss. But then, suddenly, their darkest desires were slowly coming to the surface. The kiss became more passionate, more pleasurable. Helia pulled away, shocked at the power of their emotions. Flora covered her mouth, as though wishing she could still feel his lips on hers.

"Good night, Flora," Helia murmured, pressing his mouth to her hand.

"Good night, Helia," Flora whispered back, slipping into her bedroom quietly.

When she closed the door and turned around, she faced the mischievous grins of her friends. She looked at them confusedly but Bloom was the one holding a large bouquet of flowers with a note.

"Looks like someone was just proposed to," she said.

Flora blushed. "What?"

She was quickly handed the flowers and the note while the rest of the girls gathered around her. Her eyes flicked over the note nervously. Freezing, she clutched the piece of paper tightly.

"I think it's a little creepy," Layla said honestly, "But you know how that guy is about his poetry…"

"When did you guys find this?" she asked, looking up at them.

"It was here before you came," Roxy explained, "Helia must have placed it in here before the ball."

"That's impossible," Flora said once she had finished reading the note.

"Well, not really," Stella harrumphed, "I mean, Helia's totally head over heels in love with you. Of course he'd propose in the most romantic way possible—"

"These aren't from Helia," Flora deadpanned. "He knows I don't like bouquets."

There was a moment of silence.

"Why don't you like bouquets?" Roxy asked hesitantly.

"I can hear the voice of nature," Flora replied, "Helia knows that I can feel their pain. He wouldn't do this to me."

"Then who are they from?" Layla asked the dreaded question.

"I don't know," Flora said quietly.

"Give me that," Tecna demanded, snatching the piece of paper away and scanning it. No results showed up. "No fingerprints. No DNA. Nothing."

"That's strange," Layla said, "Wouldn't a secret admirer eventually want you to find out who he was?"

"You don't think this is connected to Stormy, do you guys?" Musa asked.

"I don't know," Bloom said, "I'm a little more concerned at the fact that a random stranger just proposed to Flora."

"I'm freaked out that the guy snuck these in here," Stella said, shuddering. "I mean, yeah, that's cute and everything...but still creepy. Did the castle guards see him?"

"I'm gonna guess no since the entire night everyone was concerned with the ballroom," Roxy concluded.

Flora took the piece of paper back from Tecna and reread the poem out loud.

"I've seen you in the garden, and I've seen you in the sky," she managed to get out, "I've seen you when you've smiled and I've seen you when you've cried. Marry me soon and marry me quick. Signed forever yours, from your love who will never quit."

Roxy frowned and folded her arms.

"And these flowers," Flora said sadly, looking at their wilting leaves, their petals dripping wet.

"Red roses," Bloom said, "So?"

"They're not red roses," she said, "They're _blood_ red roses."

"Oh, _wow,_" Musa said, walking toward the balcony and leaning over the edge, "I think I'm gonna hurl."

"That's not…actual blood, right?" Layla asked, backing away close to the private bathroom Flora had in her room.

"Of course not," Flora said, gently touching the petals, "Blood red roses cry themselves dry when they are plucked. Their tears, of course, are red and just look like blood. They're mourning their own death."

Tecna frowned. "I think we should tell the boys about this."

"And say what?" Musa asked, "That some guy proposed to Flora? He'd take that real well…"

Flora blushed and placed the flowers and card on her bedside table.

"It's fine," she said, "I'd rather not make a big deal out of a simple gesture of affection. It is, after all, the night of my coming out party. I'm bound to get several different gifts from suitors."

Tecna narrowed her eyes. "I would be inclined to agree with you, but isn't the meaning of a blood red rose that death is near?"

Flora paled at the thought of worrying her friends. "I'm sure this kind gentleman didn't realize what he had gotten me."

"He got the fairy of nature killer flowers?" Stella asked, "Is this guy dumb?"

"Or extremely clever," Tecna said, plucking a petal from one of the roses and looking at it.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Flora insisted, getting underneath her sheets and welcoming Layla and Bloom to come beside her. "Now, let's get some sleep so we can enjoy tomorrow with the boys. I'm taking you all to my favorite mountain to go hiking!"

"Oh great," Stella groaned, "Bugs galore. I can't wait to drag all of you to Solaria. I'll show you what a real vacation looks like!"

"Sure, Stella," Layla laughed.

Tecna shut off the light but still held the single petal tightly. As she walked toward the couch to snuggle with Musa, she couldn't help but sense the feeling of being watched. Tecna didn't have a good feeling about this. Not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club.**

"Riven!" Musa shouted as he took a razzleberry muffin from her plate, "Get your own breakfast!"

Bloom poked at a flower on her plate and looked to Stella. "Is this eatable?"

"Of course it is," Hesperia, Flora's personal attendant, said, laying out what appeared to be a giant Brussels sprout in the center of the table.

"Do you mind me asking why there's no meat?" Tecna asked, picking at a twig on the side of her plate.

"Princess Flora refuses to eat anything that will cause harm to another life form," Hesperia said. "Our kingdom takes to the eating habits of our royalty. It has been this way for centuries."

"So…she's vegan?" Roxy bluntly stated.

"Is there really any other way to be?" Hesperia asked.

"Dude, you're going to have to get used to eating this stuff for the rest of your life after you propose to Flora," Brandon said to Helia, pushing a jiggling concoction away from him, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"What do you mean?" Helia asked, scooping a spoonful of nectar from his own dark purple flower and placing it into his mouth. "This is delicious! Just try it!"

Hesitantly, Sky and Timmy slurped down what seemed to be cut up magix mushroom with leaflets crisped. To their surprise, they had to agree with Helia. It really was good!

"Wait, could you repeat that?" Stella said, dropping her fork on her plate.

"It's delicious, try it?" Helia asked confusedly.

"No, _snookums_," Stella snapped, looking at Brandon, "What did _you_ just say?"

Helia stopped eating and looked at Brandon.

"Uh, that he'd have to get used to eating this stuff if he wanted to continue being with Flora?" Brandon lied.

"No you didn't!" Bloom pointed out.

"I think he used the word '_propose_,'" Roxy teased.

Brandon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Man, you've gotta tell them now."

Helia frowned at his companion and sighed.

"Oh my wings!" Stella squealed, "When are you proposing?"

"Nice slip up, snookums," Sky scolded Brandon who sunk further into his white chair.

"No way!" Layla said, "That's awesome!"

"So cool!" Musa insisted.

"I was going to ask her last night," Helia said, frustrated, "But with everything that happened, my chance was ruined."

"Not ruined," Bloom corrected, "Just postponed."

"You should propose at Solaria!" Stella said bouncing in her seat from excitement, "When we go to the resort, there's this beautiful dock with a gorgeous view of the third sunset! Or I could have my chef make—"

"No, thank you Stella," Helia said politely, cutting into the grilled willow leaves, "I'd prefer if you would all keep this a secret."

"Well now that Stella knows, the whole universe should know by noon," Timmy joked.

"Hey, I'm not _that _much of a blabbermouth," she said defensively.

"And _who_ was it that told all of Magix about Bloom and Sky's engagement?" Musa reminded Stella.

"Okay, just that once—"

"And _who _was it that told the paparazzi that Nabu and I were carrying through with our engagement?" Layla asked Stella.

"So, I told a few people—"

"And _who _was it that ratted out Musa and Riven's relationship to her father?" Bloom inquired.

"All right!" Stella grumbled, "All right! You don't have to rub it in."

"Yes we do," Tecna said, "Because if you don't keep your mouth shut, Flora will know about Helia's proposal before he even gets down on one knee."

"I'll keep my mouth shut," Stella harrumphed.

"You'd better," Layla said, "I want her love life to go on without a hitch!"

"Speaking of Flora," Riven said, leaning against the back of his chair, "Where is she?"

The whole table grew silent.

"Yeah," Bloom said, "Where _is _she?"

* * *

"Lovely as always, aren't you?" Flora asked her vines as she plucked a flower off. "Thank you so much! You make such wonderful tea every day!"

The vines rose as she touched their leaves. Giggling, Flora turned to find Helia leaning against the doorway.

"You missed breakfast," he said. "And I was worried. I hope I didn't startle you."

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Flora said, nervously, "I wasn't hungry. I ate so much last night."

Helia paused for a moment, searching her eyes for the truth. When he discovered it, he sighed and approached her. "You're lying, Flora."

She walked past him and into her room. Walking over to her private stove, she began making the necessary preparations to make tea.

"I'm not lying," Flora said, turning to look at him straight in the eye.

Helia held her gaze. "Then why do you look so upset?"

Flora's eyes widened and she glanced down at the kettle. "I'm not upset."

"Flora," Helia said softly, "Please tell me what's wrong."

She closed her eyes and held on tightly to the kettle's handle. Heat rushed through her hand and she hissed from pain. "Ouch!"

Helia was by her side in a heartbeat. "Here, let me," he said, guiding her to her lavatory and placing her finger underneath cold water.

Flora winced but he kept it under the flowing sink. She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and wondered if she should tell him about the secret admirer. She didn't want him to worry but she also couldn't help _but_ to worry. Deep down inside, Flora knew Tecna was right. The man who had sent the love letter and bouquet must have had an ulterior motive.

But was it really and truly worth mentioning to Helia?

"Helia," Flora said as Helia said, "Flora."

They stared at each other for a moment and laughed.

"You first," Flora insisted.

"I don't want you to feel like you can't ever trust me," Helia explained. "So whatever it is that is upsetting you, know that you can trust me."

"Oh, Helia," Flora said. "I do trust you, I just—"

She stopped herself and gathered her thoughts.

"I want you to know that what is upsetting me has nothing to do with you," Flora said calmly, "I trust you but there are some things that I feel are better left kept to myself. Can you understand?"

Helia smiled and cupped her cheek. "As long as you know I'm here for you." He kissed the healing scratch on her forehead. "I love you, Flora."

"I love you too—"

The loud whistle of the kettle caught both of their attention and Flora hurried to go make the tea. Helia turned off the faucet and made his way back toward the room when a hint of dark crimson caught his eye.

Staring at it for a moment longer, he cooled his head before walking back out to Flora. She had already made two cups of tea and had set them on the outdoor table on her balcony.

"Flora," Helia said, pausing by the open door way.

"Hmm?" Flora hummed, turning around to face him.

Hands clasped behind her back and green eyes sweet and innocent, Helia couldn't help but let his suspicions die. As long as she was happy, he didn't care.

"It's nothing," he said, "You're just too beautiful for words."

Flora smiled and turned back around to fix a light morning brunch with the flowers and fruit she had placed on the table earlier.

Helia, still concerned, glanced back to the bedroom where he had seen a bouquet of flowers resting on her bedside table.

"Would you like some tea?" Flora asked, pouring some in a cup for him.

Helia, touched by her loving nature, politely declined the tea, but resolved to sit with her as she ate.

"Where are the others?" Flora asked, spreading honey onto a blue flower petal before taking a bite.

"Sky and Bloom are exploring the royal garden," he said, "And as for Stella and Brandon, they seem to be occupying themselves with riding the leaves around Lynphea."

Flora laughed, "I just hope Stella doesn't fall!"

"I'm sure Brandon will catch her," he said, "I know I'd catch you. I wouldn't ever let you fall."

Flora blushed.

"I'm not sure what Tecna and Timmy are doing," Helia pondered.

"I hope they're not bored," she said, sipping at her tea, "There's not a lot of technology here that they can work with."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"And Musa, Riven and Roxy?"

"Tree climbing," he said. "They should all be back by the late afternoon."

"Perfect!" Flora exclaimed, "Then we can go hiking!"

Helia held tightly onto the small box he had placed in his vest pocket. Looking at her beautiful olive skin, he decided it would be the moment.

"Flora," Helia said, "I tried saying this last night, and I hope you'll hear me out."

Flora stopped eating and listened, blushing a light pink.

"Like the flowers and plants you take care of so tenderly, you are strong and resilient," he continued, "And as kind as you are, I am lucky to be with you."

Helia stood, getting ready to kneel down on one knee. "Flora, will you—"

"Hey guys!" Stella shouted, surfing on a leaf, "Watch out!"

Slamming into the table, Stella crashed into Flora and took her tumbling with her into her room.

Helia looked back at Flora, making she was all right before turning to see Brandon scratching the back of his head apologetically as he sat on his leaf. "Sorry dude, her and I were racing."

Helia sighed and wandered back into the bedroom to find Flora completely covered in tea, honey, flowers, twigs and water, looked at Stella in shock. Fists clenched, Flora's shoulders shook and she looked down, letting her hair fall in front of her face.

"Oh no, Flora!" Stella fretted, taking her friend's bangs and tucking it behind her ears, "I am so sorry—"

She stopped apologizing when she saw the tears in Flora's eyes. Stella tilted her head in confusion as she saw the smile spread across the nature fairy's face. And then, the most beautiful sound in the world erupted from Flora's lips.

She was laughing.

Stella huffed and took the flower from her own shoulder and flung it out the doors to the balcony.

"Well, _excuse _me for being worried about my best friend," she puffed, folding her arms. "And now we're all wet and covered in gross syrupy stuff."

Helia glanced back to see Brandon getting off of the large leaf and stepping onto the balcony.

"They're not hurt, are they?" he asked rushing toward Helia.

He motioned toward Flora's bedroom. "See for yourself."

Finding Stella on top of Flora, laughing hysterically, Brandon sighed in relief. "Man, I can't keep up with her."

"Tell me about it," Helia chuckled.

"You know, she nearly crashed into the trees three times on the way out of the palace," Brandon said, pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead. He watched as Stella tried to help Flora up, but managed to slip on the light pink tablecloth that had flown with them and collapsed in a heap on the floor. "If it's not one thing, it's another with her." Brandon brought his voice down low and said, "You manage to propose yet?"

Helia bit back a groan. "What do you think?"

"Tough luck man," Brandon said.

They watched in mild amusement as the girls managed to pick themselves off of the ground. Flora shook away the water and looked toward Stella.

"You know, you really should be more careful," she kindly chided her.

"Tell the wind that," Stella pouted.

Flora felt the sticky honey in her hair and smiled nervously as Stella glanced over her shoulder.

"Hey, aren't those the flowers from your creepy admirer?" she asked too loudly, eyeing the flowers on her bedside table. "I thought you were going to get rid of them—"

Flora smacked both of her hands over the blabbermouth's lips and looked toward the boys.

"What'd you say, Stella?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," Flora said quickly, "_Right, _Stella?"

Noticing the threatening look in her eyes, Stella shut her trap.

"R-Right," she said before muttering, "Note to self: don't upset Flora." Raising her voice for the boys to hear, she said, "Well, Flora and I have things to do, so we'll leave you two to fend for yourselves."

"We do?" Flora asked as she was shoved toward the door.

"Um, duh!" Stella said, "We need to plan our outfits for hiking today!"

"B-But wait!" Flora shouted halfway out the door, "The mess!"

"That's what magic is for!" Stella replied, snapping her fingers.

In a moment both of their outfits were sparkling clean. The table had been repaired and floated back outside and the food that had been spilt disappeared.

"See you later!" Stella called from over her shoulder as the door shut behind them.

Helia and Brandon stared at the door for a few seconds. Their heads swiveled to face one another.

"What just happened?" Helia asked.

"I think my girlfriend just kidnapped your girlfriend," Brandon said. "Does this call for a rescue mission?"

Helia sighed and walked back over to the table. Sitting down, he placed his chin on his hand in deep thought.

"What's wrong, dude?" Brandon asked.

"It's Flora," Helia said, concerned. "I saw roses by her bedside."

"They're not from you?" Brandon asked. "Who're they from?"

"I don't know," Helia said, "And I'm not going to ask her. I'm sure they're a gift from her father…although, anyone who really knows Flora realizes she doesn't like bouquets."

"I'm sure there's a card or something," Brandon said, moving toward the bedroom.

"Even if there is, I trust Flora," Helia said, "I'm not going to invade her privacy."

"Well, I am," Brandon said, "If it's something innocent, I won't tell you what it is. If it's not…"

Helia stared at Brandon. "I'm not going to stop you, but you really shouldn't be invading her privacy like that—"

He frowned as Brandon quickly ran to snatch up what appeared to be a white note next to the flowers. His eyes scanned the card fast. Brandon stopped reading and dropped the note back on the bedside table.

"Helia," he said seriously, "I think we've got a problem…"

* * *

"And why didn't you let me just destroy her palace?" Stormy groaned, kicking the stone cave wall. "This is so not fun!"

"Quiet," Decay said as he watched Flora in his crystal ball. "Or would you like to be frozen with your friends?"

Stormy instantly shut her complaints down. Heels clacking over the dark blue marble, she came to a halt in front of Decay. He looked up from his crystal ball, extremely irritated.

"Tell me why you watered her flowers when you left the roses last night," Stormy said. "I thought you only wanted to shower her with affection like a crazy, lovesick fool."

"Because of this," Decay said, showing her the crystal ball.

Stormy looked in and snorted. "A cup of tea?"

"Flora made it herself," Decay replied lightly.

Stormy looked at the crystal ball again.

"…_A cup of tea?_"

"She's really quite good at it," he said as if he hadn't heard her.

Stormy groaned and smacked her forehead. She stalked away from him toward one of the rocks to sit on. Plopping her butt down, she waved her hand and transformed it into a loveseat.

"Great," she said to herself, "I get freed from imprisonment only to get stuck with a love crazed fool."

Decay narrowed his eyes and watched as Flora and her friends started their hike up the mountain. He grinned.

"Ah, I see," he said, snapping his fingers for Stormy to come to him. "Stormy, there is something I require of you…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club.**

"And tell me again, Flora, when are we going to start having fun?" Stella asked, her hiking shoes sinking further into the mud. "This is so gross!"

Brandon gave her a hand and yanked her back up on the path. He grinned and kissed her lips.

"Be careful, Stella," Timmy said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "You don't want to encounter any poisonous plants by wandering off the trail."

"Great," Stella moaned, "Let's add more unwanted nature creatures to the excursion, shall we?"

"Oh, quit whining, Stella!" Bloom said, helping Roxy over a rock. "The forest is gorgeous!"

"I'm afraid I have to go with Stella on this," Tecna said, tripping over her own feet and face planting into a tree. "This isn't exactly my idea of a fun time…" She noticed an interesting insect flutter in front of her eyes and smiled. "Although, the creatures on this planet haven't been researched excessively…I suppose this is an opportunity to collect some specimens."

"As long as you set them free at the end of the day," Miele said, holding tightly onto Helia's hand.

Flora chuckled as Tecna whipped out her scanner and recorded the attributes of the creature inside her log.

"Why is the kid with us?" Riven complained, glancing at Miele.

Musa nudged him. "She's Flora's little sister. Have some respect, 'kay?"

"I just haven't been able to spend much time with her recently," Flora said in an apologetic tone, "I've missed her all this time!"

Miele nodded and clutched Helia closer.

"Sorry, Flora," joked Nabu, "I think she's more attached to Helia than she is to you."

Flora sighed and turned to continue leading the group up the mountain.

"All I had wanted was a good way for us all to bond," she muttered to herself, "Maybe I should have picked something else?"

"Oh, come on," Layla said, walking up from behind and startling her, "Don't be so hard on yourself. Everyone's just on edge because of what happened last night."

"Are you sure?" Flora asked turning to face a rather unhappy group.

Stella was dead last with Brandon trying to calm her down after getting her hair caught in a branch. Tecna and Timmy were so engrossed with the wildlife research that they didn't bother looking forward and wound up toppling over one another. Miele was now tugging on Helia's shoulders and Roxy was trying to pry her off. Sky and Bloom were making out under a tree and whispering sweet nothings. Musa was picking her shoe up out of the mud in disgust.

"Quite the group we have here, isn't it?" Riven asked sarcastically in Flora's ear.

She shuddered and looked up at him.

"I just wanted everyone to have fun," Flora said shyly.

He grinned.

"Hey guys!" Riven called, "Let's have a race to the top. Last one there gets to carry Stella's bags the next time she goes shopping!"

A rush of blue, white and purple swept past the girls. In the corner of her eye, Flora saw Helia carrying Miele on his back, running as fast as he could up the mountain.

Stella stomped her foot. "It's not _that _bad!"

Flora, shocked, looked up at Riven. A sense of newfound appreciation overwhelmed her.

"Riven," Flora said, touched by his actions, "Thanks so much!"

"What?" he asked, running up the trail, "That's nothing. You better hurry up, or else you're carrying Stella's bags!"

"No fair!" Layla and Tecna shouted, running after the boys.

"Wait up!" Bloom, Roxy, and Musa yelled, whipping past Flora.

Flora giggled as Stella came up beside her.

"It's not _that _bad," Stella repeated, folding her arms, "Is it?"

* * *

"Made it!" Sky gasped as he reached the top of the mountain.

"Finally," Brandon panted, coming in second, followed closely by Helia who was carrying Miele. "No shopping sprees for me!"

"So not cool," Helia said, letting Miele slide off of his back to go look at the flowers. "You guys didn't have to carry a kid the whole way."

"Consider it extra training!" Sky laughed.

"Riven, wait up!" Timmy called as they both ran into the clearing.

"No way!" Riven chuckled, collapsing on the ground. "Every man and fairy for himself or herself. There's no way I'm helping Stella with her bags."

Timmy toppled over Riven, laughing as he gave him a glare.

"Hey, where's Nabu?" Sky asked, looking around.

"Looking for me?" Nabu asked, hopping out of a nearby tree. "I was wondering when you slowpokes were gonna get here."

Helia walked toward the edge of the mountain, looking over the landscape. Taking in the rustling of the leaves as the wind blew through the crevices between the trees, he couldn't help but think of how perfect a sight it was. Then again, it wasn't completely perfect. Flora wasn't there yet and Helia knew well that perfection was nothing without Flora.

"Wow, it is beautiful here," Helia breathed.

"Yeah," Sky said, coming up from behind him, "It's the perfect time to propose."

Helia faltered but didn't say anything.

"Uh, he might not be doing that," Brandon said carefully, shooting Sky a warning glance.

"I'm still proposing," Helia said, giving Brandon a look.

"Wait, why wouldn't Helia propose?" Timmy asked. "Cold feet?"

"It's nothing," Helia said quickly, turning back to the scenery. He inhaled the intoxicating scent of petals blowing in the wind.

"He found a bouquet in her room," Brandon explained.

"So?" Nabu asked, quirking an eyebrow up, "They could have been from her father."

"Yeah, but she's weakened around dead plants," Helia said, "Her father knows that. That's why I never get her flowers unless they're alive."

"Not to mention the note I found," Brandon continued, "It was some poem that Helia didn't write, asking for her hand in marriage."

"Maybe it was from a secret admirer," Timmy offered up. "I hear that after a coming out party, the hostess or host receives a lot of attention afterward."

"Exactly," Helia said, "I trust her. I'm not worried about a guy giving her a gift."

Timmy thought for a moment. "If that's not what's bothering you, then what is?"

Helia frowned.

"The roses she received are something called, 'blood red roses,'" he said, "They symbolize death."

"They're really gross," Brandon said, waving his arms for emphasis, "They were dripping with blood."

"Dude, that's disgusting," Riven spat, leaning against the trunk of a tree for shade.

"It's not really blood," Helia quickly said, "Just tears from the flower itself."

"And you're worried that Flora might be in danger?" Nabu asked.

"Yes," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe the guy who sent the flowers didn't know what they meant, but…"

"But you'd rather be safe than sorry," Sky finished for him, "And as Specialists," he looked to Nabu, "And as our girlfriends' and fiances' men," he looked back toward the group as a whole, "We have to look into this."

"Without them knowing," Brandon pointed out, "If Stella finds out I went snooping through Flora's stuff, I won't hear the end of it."

"Just keep an eye out," Nabu said, "There's no harm in being a little protective."

Helia smiled. "I'm glad I can count on you guys."

"Helia!" Miele called, coming back from the woods, "Helia!"

"What is it, Miele?" Helia asked, kneeling down to greet her. "Did you find a plant you liked?"

"It's Flora!" Miele said, "She's hurt!"

Without any hesitation, Helia tossed Miele to Nabu saying, "Catch," and bolted back off into the forest. He only hoped that when he reached her, it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

"_Hail Rain!_" Layla shouted, water pouring over the burning forest below her. "Tecna, hurry up and get rid of Stormy! She's destroying more and more forest!"

"_Electric Sparks!_" Stormy yelled, setting more trees on fire.

"_Electric Storm!_" Tecna exclaimed, sending her blasts of energy toward Stormy. Stormy dodged them swiftly and continued burning the forest. "I'm trying, Layla, but nothing is working!"

"Girls, I'm so sorry," Flora groaned, clinging onto Musa and Bloom as they flew near the battle. "I'm useless right now!"

She winced in pain as she watched the forest below her erupt in flames.

"It's fine," Bloom said, turning to Roxy and yelled, "Get all of the animals out of this forest!"

"I can hear them," Roxy said, concentrating and pressing her fingers to her head, "They're so frightened. The smoke is confusing them."

She flew down into the forest, disappearing between the branches.

"_Dragon Fire!_" Bloom shouted, using one hand to help out Tecna.

Stormy avoided the flames and groaned, "I seriously don't have time to deal with you dweebs!"

Raising her hands to the sky, she screamed, "_Twister of Rage!_"

"If that thing hits us, we're done for!" Musa cried, clinging onto Flora tightly.

"_Firewall!_" Tecna yelled, flying in front of Layla, Musa, Flora and Bloom.

The tornado hit them hard and Tecna's technology was no match. The firewall crashed and sent them flying into the abyss of the tornado. Flora cried out in pain as Stormy went on a burning rampage through the forest.

"Where in the world is Stella?" Layla complained.

"Looking for me?" the fairy of the sun asked. "Let's clear this storm, ladies! _Sun Bolt_!"

Rays of yellow ripped through the clouds above, dispersing the tornado the Winx were trapped in.

"Sorry I'm late," Stella said, "I got my hair caught on a branch again!"

"Thanks, Stella," Musa sighed, "Now let's go get her!"

"Too late," Stormy said, grinning, "I'm done here. I just have one more task to finish…"

Before the Winx could protest, Stormy headed down toward the ground.

"Let's get her, girls!" Bloom shouted.

"Wait!" Layla cried, "Flora's down there! If we aim for Stormy, we might hit Flora too!"

Sure enough, Stormy was flying straight for Flora who, after the tornado had disappeared, had landed safely in a vine whip tree. Tangled up in the creeper plant, she watched helplessly as Stormy descended upon her.

"Listen up, fairy," Stormy said harshly, "This is the most embarrassing thing I've ever had to do," pressing an envelope into Flora's hands, she smirked and whispered, "This is from your secret admirer," raising her voice for the others to hear, she hollered, "I'll see you losers later."

Vanishing in thin air, the Winx didn't have time to stop her.

"_Hail Rain!_" Layla shouted, letting rain fall from the sky over the burnt and destroyed foliage.

"_Sun Bolt!_" Stella yelled. The sunbeams shined again, creating a rainbow over Lynphea.

"Flora, are you okay?" Bloom asked, hovering in front of her friend.

"Y-Yeah," Flora said, taking Blooms outstretched hand and fluttering her wings weakly.

"Uh, ladies?" Tecna called, eyeing the mountain with shock, "You might want to look at this."

"Well, _that's_ romantic," Stella remarked sarcastically, eyeing the half destroyed mountain. "Secret admirer strikes again—and this time through Stormy."

"The animals are safe," Roxy said, flying up from behind her, having accomplished her goal, "Is Stormy gone—Oh my wings!"

"Wow," Layla said.

"Maybe we should tell the guys," Musa whispered in astonishment.

"What?" Bloom asked, helping Flora fly up to the rest of the group.

"What is it?" Flora asked, looking to see the damage that Stormy had inflicted on the land.

A large heart made entirely of burnt forest hit Flora right where it hurts. Brown foliage, lifeless plants—it was a torturous sight. Never in Flora's life had she seen such a large-scale attack on nature. She gasped, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The symbol covered most of the mountainside, ruining her plant paradise.

"This is terrible," Bloom whispered, covering her mouth.

"I'll say," Roxy bit out, teeth clenched, "What kind of a person would do this?"

"Stormy would," Musa said, "And did! When I find out who's behind all of this, I'm gonna—!"

"I'm taking pictures to study for later," Tecna said in an upset tone, snapping photos with her digicam, "Flora, hurry up and heal the forest. We've gotta go check on the guys and Miele!"

"O-Of course," she said, pulling herself together. "Layla, help me out a little?"

"Yeah," Layla said. "Let's bring back the forest."

Putting their hands together, they shouted, "_Andros-Lynphea Convergence!_"

Coming from the ground with the shake of the earth, the forest was quickly returned to its former glory. Their crying voices dwindled as vines twisted and turned, trees sprouting like daisies. Soon the forest was returned to its former glory. All traces of death had vanished.

"Feeling better?" Roxy asked, eyeing Flora.

Flora, to prove how well she was, did a flip in the air and blew a kiss at Roxy. Pink petals flew from the tips of her fingers and tickled Roxy's sides.

"What do _you_ think?" Flora asked as Roxy giggled.

"Flora!" Helia shouted from a nearby meadow below.

"Helia!" Flora cried flying into his arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked, twirling her around then letting her stand on her own two feet. "Miele told me you were hurt."

"It was just Stormy," Flora said, angrily, "She was destroying the forest," looking up to Helia with a smile, she added on, "I'm all right now, though."

"Really," Tecna said sternly, landing next to Timmy, "I beg to differ."

Flora bit her lower lip as Miele pulled on the hem of her skirt.

"I'm fine," she insisted, patting her younger sister on the head and clutching the envelope tightly in her closed palm, "Promise."

Tecna frowned but respected Flora's decision to keep the events to herself.

"Let's leave," Layla said.

"I'm so ready for a long hot bath," groaned Musa.

"Maybe some manis and pedis too," Roxy considered.

"There's a hot spring not too far away from here," Flora offered kindly.

"And I always carry nail polish on me," Stella added. "Plus I've had our bathing suits for the trip tailored, so we can chill with the boys." She glanced at Miele. "Don't worry, honey, I can call up my designers right now and have a bathing suit ready for you by the time we get there."

Miele nodded bashfully and asked Flora, "Can I really come with you guys?"

"As long as you listen to me and make sure you stay close to the group," Flora said.

"Okay!"

"Sweet!" Bloom shouted, grabbing Sky's hand, "Let's go!"

Tecna's eyes followed Flora closely and narrowed when they noticed the small envelope crushed in her hand.

"Tecna?" Timmy asked, looking at her with concern, "What's up?"

"I'm not quite sure, Timmy," she said, "But when I find out, I promise I'll tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club.**

"Can you believe how rude Stormy is?" Stella asked, sitting on Brandon's lap in the hot spring, "First she attacks the palace and then the forest."

"Yeah, Stella," Tecna agreed, sinking into the water and holding onto Timmy's hand for support as she lowered herself, "But that's Stormy for you. Unpredictable, unkind and, like her name, unruly."

"What's her aim?" Riven asked, holding close to Musa, "She hasn't stolen anything from your castle has she, Flora?"

"No," she said, "My father had the vaults checked. Nothing is missing."

"So strange," hummed Sky, fiddling with Bloom's silky read hair.

"Watch it!" Roxy shouted, swinging on a vine and crashing into the water.

"Coming through!" Miele cried, imitating Roxy, but falling flat on her stomach in a belly flop and splashing the residents of the hot spring.

"Miele!" Flora lightly chided.

"Sorry," she said, crawling up on Roxy's lap.

"How do you like the suit, Miele?" Stella asked.

"It's so cute!" Miele exclaimed, tugging on the light yellow frill of her suit. "Thank you, Stella!"

"Nothing a bit of magic and designers can't do!" she replied, patting Miele on the head.

"Hey guys," Bloom said, coming from behind a bush, holding hands with Sky, "How's the water?"

"Heavenly," Musa said, leaning further into Riven.

Sky walked down the stone steps into the bubbling water and held out a hand to Bloom.

"May I help you in, Princess of Sparks?" Sky asked.

"But of course, King of Eraklyon," Bloom giggled, taking his hand and delicately placing her foot in the water.

"This is just what we needed after a battle," Roxy sighed.

"I just think it's strange how Stormy has been attacking out of the blue," Timmy pondered. "She hasn't revealed her goal yet. From the places she's attacked, the only reason I have is that the Winx were in both areas."

"But it's not just that," Sky pointed out, sitting on the side and wrapping an arm around Bloom, "It's like it's a personal attack."

"Or a distraction," Tecna said quickly.

Bloom shot Tecna a look and she shrugged.

"What?" Timmy asked, "A distraction? What for?"

Tecna paused, seeing Flora's pleading face.

"W-Well," she stalled, "Maybe Icy and Darcy are using her as a distraction for some evil plot they have. I mean the villains we've faced in the past have used decoys before. Why not use your own sister as a distraction?"

"That might be true," Riven said, "We'll have to take that into account."

Flora sighed in relief, leaning against a bare-chested Helia who said, "It's strange though. It's almost like it's a personal attack on Flora."

"You know," Tecna said coolly, looking at Flora, "I think you're right, Helia."

Flora slipped off of his lap and floundered in the water for a moment out of panic.

"Flora?" Helia questioned, hands still on her hips.

"I—I'm fine," she replied.

"Let's look at it strategically," Timmy said to Tecna, "The attacks have been at the palace and in the forest, places that Flora treasures dearly—"

He stopped himself.

"What is it, Timmy?" Tecna asked.

"What if Stormy, Icy and Darcy aren't behind these attacks?" Timmy asked, looking at Helia specifically.

Helia's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying…?"

"That's _exactly _what I'm saying," Timmy said, excitedly.

"What?" Tecna asked, looking between the two, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Sky said, getting out of the hot spring, "We're just going to have a battle plan discussion, so we can protect you better. Nabu, we might need your skills, so would you mind…?"

Nabu, tearing himself from Layla's delectable lips, looked up to Sky. "Yeah, sure."

"Now wait a minute," Stella growled, "We just got out of battle, and you guys want to discuss your options? Hello! Hot springs! Your girls in cute bathing suits! No parental units within thirty miles! Where are your hormones?"

"Stella's right," Bloom said, reluctantly letting go of Sky, "We're on vacation."

"Not yet, we aren't," Riven said cheekily, "Vacation doesn't start until we're on Solaria."

"That's lame," Musa pouted, folding her arms in disappointment.

"We'll only be gone for a few minutes," Helia said, kissing Flora's cheek, "I promise."

"I'm timing you," Stella growled.

"Just let the guys do their thing," Layla said begrudgingly, "We'll just be in here," she glanced up at Nabu and batted her eyes, "_All alone_," she pulled at the strings of her bathing suit playfully, "Practically naked."

Nabu rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'm sure you'll still be here when we get back."

"Fine," she said, folding her arms and sinking further into the water, "But don't blame me if you miss out on all the fun."

Waving, they disappeared behind the shrubs and went on their way. Once out of sight, Stella harrumphed.

"Well this is priceless," she grumbled, "We finally have some romantic time with our men and they decide to plan out their strategy for the next time Stormy attacks."

"This is a good opportunity though," Tecna said, giving Flora a look, "I want to know what Stormy gave you," she gave a look to Miele, "Although it'd be better to discuss these things without an audience."

Bloom looked at Miele and Roxy. "Hey Miele, would you mind showing Roxy around here?"

"Let's go climbing!" Miele said excitedly, dragging Roxy.

"I expect a full detailed description later," Roxy threatened as she was dragged away by the young redhead, "Not one word is to be left out!"

When they disappeared into the forest, Stella leaned forward, "Okay, spill!"

"Stormy gave you something?" Musa asked.

"Let's make sure it's not spelled first," Layla said, warningly.

"I haven't read it yet," Flora said reaching over for her clothes, digging in her pockets whipping out the piece of paper, waving a green hand over it and saying, "It's not spelled. Wanna hear it?"

"Absolutely," Bloom said.

"'Roses are red and violets are blue,'" Flora read.

"Well, _that's _original," Stella said sarcastically.

"'Flowers may be beautiful, but they're no comparison to you,'" she continued, "'He might have your heart, but soon I'll steal it away. Signed forever in love, from yours truly, Decay.'"

"Decay?" Musa repeated, "That's the guy's name?"

"Ugh, it gives me the chills," Layla shuddered.

"At least we have that," Tecna said, quickly hopping out of the water and breaking out her computer to look up information, "I'll do a search on this guy and find him in a jiffy—"

"Error," the laptop said, "Error."

"That's strange," Tecna said, brow furrowing, "Let me try—"

Connecting to the World Wide Web, Tecna closed her eyes and searched on her own. The rest of the Winx looked on in anticipation.

"That's _very _strange," Tecna said, worriedly, "He's not coming up. It's like he doesn't even exist."

"That's impossible," Bloom said, "There has to be something on him."

"Unless Decay is just a name he gave himself," Musa said.

"Or he's never done anything to cause alarm," Tecna said, "This guy is off the radar."

"Can't you find something through his hand writing?" Layla asked, "Anything?"

"We can try that," Tecna said, grabbing the piece of paper from Flora's hands and doing a scan on it.

After a few moments of bated breath, Tecna came out empty handed with results.

"I'm sorry girls," she said, "It's like he doesn't exist."

"And what if he keeps sending these gifts?" Musa asked, "What're we supposed to do?"

"We need to tell the guys," Tecna insisted.

"No," Flora said, "I'd really rather not—"

"Why not?" Tecna asked angrily, "You're in danger. We need to protect you from who knows what else this guy has planned."

"I'm with Tecna," Musa said, "It started with killer flowers, and now a burnt forest. What is this guy, 'Decay,' going to pull next?"

"Guys," Bloom said, "We might not agree with Flora's decision, but we do need to respect it."

"I'd really rather not tell the boys," Flora insisted.

"_Why not?_" Tecna exploded, arms on her hips, "It's the most logical way to help you!"

Flora shook her head and left the hot spring. "I'm going to clear my head guys, I'll see you later."

"Flora," Layla called. "Flora, come back…"

But Flora had already gone behind some rocks and had left the vicinity.

"Great going, Tecna," Bloom scolded.

"I'm just concerned for a friend," Tecna defended herself, "I don't want Flora to be hurt or worse."

"But think about the emotional aspect of all this," Layla said, "Why don't you think Flora is telling the guys?"

"Because she doesn't want her and Helia's relationship to be unsteady?" Tecna snorted, "Which is impossible because that man is head over heels in love with her."

"Not just that," Bloom said, "Flora is a very selfless person. She's always there for us when we need her. Now that she needs us, I don't think she understands how to accept our help."

"She doesn't want to feel like a burden," Stella explained, "The more people know about it, the more she feels like she's causing trouble for us."

"But that's ridiculous," Tecna said out of surprise.

"Nah, I get what they're saying," Musa said, smiling and nodding, "Flora is worried that if we get involved, we might get hurt ourselves. So instead of asking for help, she's trying to pull away."

Tecna frowned. "I hadn't thought of it that way."

"Maybe you should go apologize," Bloom encouraged.

"Yeah," Tecna said, walking the way Flora headed, "I'll go do that."

* * *

"So you think whoever is behind all of this might be doing this to get to Flora?" Sky asked Timmy.

"Yeah," he said, leaning against a tree trunk, basking in the cool shade, "I'm thinking someone is targeting Flora through Stormy."

"But why would you think that?" Riven asked sarcastically. "It's not like she's a Guardian Fairy, protector of the universe, or anything…"

Timmy looked at Riven in exasperation. "Ha, ha, Riven. But if we can find out this person's true motive, then maybe we can find out who is behind all of it."

"You guys," Brandon thought, "You don't think whoever's behind all of this is behind Flora's flowers, do you?"

Helia paled as Timmy said, "It's a possibility. We can conclude that Stormy isn't the mastermind behind these attacks, and the attacks do seem to be extremely personalized to Flora. Her castle, the forest—her biggest weak points."

"So whoever is behind all of this might want to kill Flora?" Nabu asked, before noticing Helia's lack of color and backtracking by saying, "Of course, I'm sure she'd be fine even if there was someone trying to assassinate her—not saying that there _is_ but—"

Helia swallowed nervously.

"Nice going, Nabu," Riven said, nudging Nabu as he face palmed out of embarrassment.

"Even if the person who is behind the attacks is the same person who left the threatening flowers, we can't be sure," Timmy said. "Maybe we should talk to the girls about this…"

"And say what, exactly?" Riven asked, "'Sorry Flora, we think your secret admirer might be coming after you through Stormy with the intent to kill'? _That'd _go over smoothly."

"Riven's right," Helia said, frowning, "Until we're sure, I'd rather keep this to ourselves."

"It's okay, guys," Sky said, "We'll protect them. We just have to keep watching over them and do what we can for them behind the scenes."

"But what _can _we do?" Timmy asked, folding his arms. "We have no idea who this new enemy is. All we do know is that he's using Stormy to attack Flora's points of interest."

"All we can do is be on defense," Sky replied. "Keep our guard on and make sure we don't leave the girls unprotected."

"So speaking of battle plans," Brandon said, switching the topic, "Is 'Operation: Proposal' a go today?"

Helia glanced at Sky. "Operation: Proposal?" he asked.

"Yeah, well," Sky laughed, "This'll be your third attempt at proposing to Flora so we thought we would give it a mission name."

"No one's around right now," Nabu offered, "And we can tell the girls you're proposing, so they'll be in on it and won't disturb you."

"No interruptions?" Helia asked hesitantly.

"No interruptions," Sky confirmed.

Helia grinned.

* * *

"Flora?" Tecna called, walking around a tree to find a waterfall, "Flora, are you here?"

Her blue eyes looked over to see a few rocks leading to the back of the waterfall. Hopping from stone to stone, she held her arms out to balance herself.

"Flora?" Tecna called again, "Flora!"

"Tecna?" Flora's voice echoed, "Is that you?"

Tecna walked behind the blue waterfall to find Flora sitting on a rather large lily pad, floating in the middle of an icy blue pool.

"What're you doing here, Flora?" Tecna tenderly asked her friend, dipping her legs into the pool and sitting by the side.

"It's gorgeous in here," she whispered, looking up to the ceiling of the cave.

Tecna looked up to find what she thought at first were stars. Sparkling gems of all kinds colored the stalagmites above their heads. Flora held up a glowing green hand, igniting the gems above to sprout into crystal flowers.

"They're called, 'Kyrsalisia,'" Flora said, lowering her glowing hand and admiring the jewels above, "They're worth more than all the riches in the world. When they're scared, they close up and go back to ordinary jewels. But when you give them a little love…"

She rose her hand once more and let the flowers' radiance flow. The krsyalisia spun off of the wall, floating down near Tecna and Flora, giving the cave more color and beauty.

"It's amazing," Tecna whispered. Looking back to Flora, she smiled. "Hey, Flora, I wanted to apologize."

Flora looked at Tecna and tilted her head.

"I was inconsiderate of your feelings earlier," she said, leaning back against the cold cave wall, "So I'm sorry if I hurt them. I'm just overly protective of you."

Flora smiled. "You don't have to be—"

"Yes, yes I do," Tecna interrupted. "Not only would you do the same in my position, but you're my friend, Flora. All of your friends are worried about you."

"They don't have to be—"

"You would be worried about us," Tecna said, "We love you and we want to make sure you're safe."

"But if you get hurt, I don't want it to be my fault," Flora said guiltily, "I don't want to be responsible for you to be in pain."

"That's our decision to make," Tecna said sternly, folding her arms, closing her eyes and turning her head in impatience, "Have a little more faith in us, okay?"

She peeked her left eye open to watch Flora's response. To her surprise, Flora was off of the lily pad and in her lap, hugging her tightly. Feeling the warmth of her friend, Tecna couldn't help but feel her hard heart loosen a little. Looking up, she said, "Okay."

Tecna's mental wall came crashing down. "And I promise not to tell the guys without your permission."

"Thanks, Tecna," Flora said, "But you've convinced me to tell them myself."

Tecna blinked in surprise. "I did?"

"Mhmm," Flora said, smiling, "As soon as I get a moment alone with Helia, I'll tell him."

Tecna hugged Flora back and got up off of the ground. "I'm heading back. Are you coming?"

"You go on ahead," Flora sighed, pushing back into the cool water, "I think I'll stay here a little longer."

"Not too long," Tecna said with a wink as she slipped out from behind the waterfall, "Or else I'll start to worry!"

* * *

"Well, that was a disaster," Stormy said cheerfully, plopping down on the red loveseat, "What's next? Do I get to rip Flora's wings off? Pull on her hair? Leave thorns under her pillow?"

"Patience," Decay said calmly, looking into his crystal ball, "All good things come to those who wait."

"I'm waiting, all right," she huffed, crossing her legs and glaring at the white haired man. "But waiting is not gonna fly, lover boy."

"Just for a day," Decay replied, glancing down at the withering flower in his hand. "Then you can give her another one of my presents."

"Why'd you leave her flowers, anyway?" she asked. "And the giant heart? Yuck!" She spat in disgust. "Never again."

"Jealous?" Decay chortled. "I have loyal subjects that would be dying to kiss your feet as of this moment, if you so wish."

"I'll pass," she replied, "But why give Flora gifts that she doesn't even want?"

"Love makes us do strange things," Decay sighed, watching the flower petals crumble to the floor.

"Gag me," she choked.

He gave her a sharp look. "Flora has something that I want. Something I need."

"Let me guess," Stormy said, looking bored as she leaned against the cave wall, "Power."

Decay looked at her strangely. "What would I need that for? I already have enough."

"Fame?" Stormy guessed.

"Fame, fear," he said nonchalantly, "Same thing. I'll have it soon enough."

"Then it must be fortune," she said, snapping her fingers.

"If I dig five feet in any direction of this cave, I'll stumble upon the red jewels of life, one of the rarest substances in the universe."

"So what is it that you need her for?"

Decay's fingers stroked the crystal ball gently, lingering over Flora's lips. How he wished the crystal wouldn't feel so cold and instead would feel full of life, just like her.

"When life and death cross paths," he said, "What do you think happens?"

"Tragedy? Chaos? Destruction?"

"An eternal love that will never dwindle," Decay said, laying a kiss on the cold crystal.

"Cut the romantic junk out," Stormy spat, "What do you really want?"

"I want her," he explained, "to stay by my side forever."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club.**

"You're going to propose _now?_" Stella screeched, her hands flailing in the water, "Oh my wings! Oh my wings! I'm so excited!"

Brandon laughed, grabbing her shoulders and dunking her head beneath the surface.

"Go, dude," he said, giving Helia a thumbs up, ignoring the gurgling from Stella, "Now's your chance."

"Do it right," Layla emphasized, hugging Nabu, "_He_ sure did!"

Nabu leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and then turned on her heel to Helia, "Now go on. Get. Go propose."

Helia fiddled with the small black box in his green trunks nervously.

"She'll say yes," Bloom assured him.

"Definitely," Sky said, patting Helia on the back, "You've already got her father's approval and your family loves her. It'll be great."

"Just breathe!" Musa said, pushing Helia away from the group and into the forest, "It'll all be okay! She headed that way."

Helia nodded and waved. "Thanks guys. Wish me luck!"

Disappearing between the bushes, Helia made his way toward the waterfall where Flora and Tecna had been talking.

"Hey, Helia!" Tecna said as she popped out of a bush and made her way back to the Winx. "What're you doing?"

"I'm going to propose to Flora," he replied nervously.

Tecna laughed. "She's behind the waterfall. We were just talking about you, actually…"

"Yeah?" he asked.

Tecna, noticing the shifting of his eyes and the look of anxiety on his face, smirked. She patted his shoulder.

"Helia," she said, "I'm not great with emotions and knowing how to deal with them. But I know for a fact that even if you asked Flora a million times for her hand in marriage, she would say yes every time."

Helia, comforted by this statement, said, "Thanks Tecna. That means a lot."

"Well it should!" Tecna said, breaking out her calculator, "According to my data, you have a ninety nine point nine percent chance of acceptance."

"And the other point one percent?" Helia asked.

"That's in case of Flora being taken over by a hostile life force and being possessed to say no to you," Tecna said, "But as you can tell, those chances are extremely slim. You'll be fine. Just keep going straight and you can't miss the waterfall."

Helia let out a hearty laugh.

"Thanks again, Tecna," he said, waving as he pushed past the bushes.

Taking the same stone path that Tecna had gone on, Helia made his way toward the cave.

"Flora?" he asked as he walked in.

There, in all of her beauty, was Flora, wearing nothing but her light pink bathing suit, laying on a lily pad, hair sprawled out around her. He felt the wind get knocked out of him and he couldn't breathe for a moment.

"Helia," Flora said, astonished as she sat up, "How did the meeting go?"

"It went well," he somehow got out.

His mouth had gone dry and he was seriously contemplating whether or not to stand beneath the waterfall with his mouth wide open.

"Helia," Flora said as Helia said, "Flora."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"This keeps happening to us," Helia chuckled. "What did you want to tell me, Flora?"

"You first," Flora insisted.

"Are you sure?" Helia asked, "I can wait."

"No, Helia," Flora said, crawling off of the pad and diving into the pool of water just to surface by Helia's feet, "You go first."

She wrung her hair out and sat attentively.

Helia, taking a deep breath, carefully sat beside her and took his hands into his own.

"Flora," he said carefully, "The very first day that I saw you, I thought my dove had leapt off of the page and given you angel's wings."

Flora blushed but kept his gaze.

"It felt like I was dreaming," he said, "For a minute, it was as though I was being graced by an angel. After further inspection, I realized it wasn't an angel I was being visited by, but instead a goddess by the name of Flora."

She shook her head and started to protest, but he pressed a finger against her lips.

"Please let me finish," he said.

Flora nodded numbly.

"And as we grew to truly love one another," he said, "I found out that you were imperfect. You're shy and humble to the point that it is almost exhausting. But you have a heart of gold that is strong and true, but even that is far too accepting of even the worst of people."

Flora frowned but Helia continued, "These imperfections are what make you perfect."

She tilted her head.

"I love you," he admitted, cupping her cheek and kissing it, "I love all of you. From the tips of your wings to the tips of your toes, I love you for everything that you have been, are and will be."

Helia started fumbling with the box in his pocket.

"And so, Flora," he said slowly, the tips of his fingers holding the ring in his pocket, "I want to ask you something."

"Of course, Helia," Flora said, her eyes shimmering from the sunlight.

"And you don't have to answer right away," he said, his fingers rubbing over the smooth band of ring, "I will respect your decision, no matter what you say."

"Thank you, Helia," Flora said, confusedly, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Will you, Flora, Princess of Lynphea," Helia said calmly, gripping the ring in his pocket tightly before beginning to draw it out, "do me the honor of—"

"Wahoo!" Miele screamed as she swung from a vine straight through the waterfall into the cave.

"Wait for me!" Roxy yelled, swinging after her.

They made a huge splash all over the happy couple. Drenched, Helia pushed the ring back into his pocket in disappointment. He snapped the box shut around it.

"See?" Miele said excitedly, rising to the surface, "I told you there was a pool behind the waterfall!"

"Wow, Miele!" Roxy replied, wiping water away from her eyes, "You were totally right!" She looked up to find Helia and Flora staring at her. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Helia was just asking me something," Flora said innocently, turning to her boyfriend, "What was it you were asking me?"

Helia coughed and Roxy blushed, guessing what he had wanted to ask before. Of course, with the audience there, he wasn't about to propose.

"I was just hoping, Flora," Helia said monotonously, "If you wouldn't mind sitting next to me at dinner tonight."

Flora, perplexed, stared at him for a moment. "A—Alright then."

Helia sighed. He just couldn't catch a break.

* * *

"And then Roxy swung in like a queen of the jungle with Miele yelling excitedly," Helia groaned, sitting down on the training grounds the boys had gone to after dinner. "It was a disaster."

Brandon couldn't stop laughing. "You have," he gasped for air, "The worst luck!"

Helia moaned and flopped down on his back, watching the tainted pink clouds float above Lynphea. The sun was setting and their practice was officially over.

"It's okay, Helia," Timmy said, sitting by Helia and patting him on the shoulder, "There'll be plenty of other times to do it."

"I think we should start placing bets," Riven said. "Seven attempts? Ten?"

"I'm betting eight," Brandon replied.

Helia rolled his eyes and placed his forearm over his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the scent of dirt and grass.

"I don't care how many times I have to attempt," he said, "I want to marry Flora."

"Let's make a list then," Timmy said, breaking out his technopad, "Of all the romantic ways you can propose so that way we have back ups in case you get interrupted again."

"No thanks, Timmy," Helia replied, sitting back up and wiping the dirt off of his shoulders, "When I propose, I want it to be natural."

"That's how I proposed to Bloom," Sky said, plopping down on the other side of Helia, "Nothing forced about it."

"Yeah, you just have to let the words come from you," Nabu said, sitting beside Timmy, "It's okay to prepare them beforehand, but at the end of the day, the words need to be sincere."

"Want to rehearse it?" Riven asked jokingly.

"Actually," Nabu said, "That's not a bad idea."

"You've got to be kidding me," Riven replied.

"Here, Brandon and I will be a demonstration," Sky said standing up, not noticing Hesperia, Flora's personal attendant, walking up the hill with jugs of water for their hard work, courtesy of Flora's father, "Brandon, go ahead and propose to me like you would Stella."

"Now this I've gotta see," Helia laughed.

"Stella," Brandon said, rising to one knee below Sky and taking his left hand in his fingers, "Snookums, you are my life, my light, my everything. From the moment you criticized the way I dressed, I knew we were meant to be."

Riven laughed, noticing Hesperia coming toward them.

"I want us to have a future together," Brandon said, "High heels and all, forever and ever. Snookums," he looked up into Sky's eyes, "will you marry me?"

"O-Oh my goodness!" Hesperia cried as she dropped all of the water goblets she had brought for the boys. "I-I am so sorry to interrupt!"

She scurried down the hill she came and quickly got on the large leaf she needed to get back to the castle.

"Hesperia!" Sky yelled, reaching his hand out to her, "This isn't what it looks like!"

"I-It's fine!" the elderly woman shouted back, letting the winds take her away, "Such is young love!"

"Well that's great," Brandon said, folding his arms and watching Hesperia fly off into the distance, "Now the whole castle will think we're engaged, Sky."

He turned to Brandon and grinned. "But aren't we, snookums?"

"Pfft," Brandon teased, shoving him away, "You wish, buddy. But you see, Helia," he glanced toward the dark haired specialist, "Keep it original."

"But the problem isn't proposing," Helia said, "I'd like to think I'm a romantic guy. The problem is the interruptions keep happening."

"Well, we can't help you with the ruined mood," Brandon said, "But if you want to plan anything for her, just let us know."

Helia thought for a moment. "Actually, there is something I'd like to do, but we need to travel a little. Not far. Just a little rock climbing."

"I'm in," Nabu said.

"Me too," Timmy said.

"Anything for a friend," Sky said, Brandon nodding in agreement.

They glanced toward Riven who hadn't said anything.

"I guess I'll go," he reluctantly said.

Helia smiled. "Perfect. Timmy, we're going to need the owl…"

* * *

"You didn't tell him?" Layla asked, sipping tea with the girls on Flora's balcony, watching the sunset.

"I didn't have time," Flora groaned, "Roxy and Miele interrupted our conversation before I could even get two words out."

"Which I am _so _sorry about," Roxy apologized again, "Really."

Layla took a mental note to berate Roxy later.

"So what happened before that?" Tecna asked, crossing her legs and pulling the light green blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders closer.

"Helia was complimenting me, saying sweet things," Flora said, tilting her head. "And he said he wanted to ask me something."

"_And?_" Stella asked, encouragingly, leaning forward and accidentally spilling her tea all over the table.

"Stella," Bloom scolded, reaching to clean up Stella's mess but knocking down her own cup over in the process.

"And he asked me to sit with him at dinner tonight," she stated, "Which I did."

Bloom paused. "That's all he asked?"

"Well, yes," Flora said, pulling her teacup to her lips and looking over at the red sun, "What else would he ask?"

"…Right," Musa said tiredly. "What else _would _he ask…?"

The others exchanged looks and rolled their eyes.

"So I did a run on Decay again," Tecna said, sipping more of her tea, "And I've still found nothing. But I have found something about Stormy."

"Which is?" Stella asked impatiently.

"Which is," Tecna said just as impatiently, "the area where Icy, Darcy and Stormy were frozen."

"Frozen? Didn't they break out of it last time?" Musa asked.

"Or rather, turned into stone," Tecna said, "Merely 'frozen' in time. Since Icy broke out of their imprisonment in the Omega Dimension, the higher ups decided to turn them into stone. Of course, whether or not they stayed in the Omega Dimension has yet to be determined."

"And we're going to find out," Bloom said, "Tomorrow we're heading for the Omega Dimension."

"Flora, I suggest you talk to Helia tonight," Tecna said, "We need the boys to fly us there in the morning."

"Ugh, we're going to that dreadful place _again?_" Stella groaned, taking her napkin and wiping her skirt down from the tea spill.

Roxy looked hesitant. "What's the Omega Dimension?"

"It's a frozen dimension where Magix's worst criminals are sent," Bloom said, taking her own napkin and patting down the table.

"It's _supposed _to keep those nasty guys there forever," Stella pointed out.

Tecna added, "Of course it has its glitches. Which is why I want to go back there to see where exactly their stone statues had been placed. Maybe I can learn something from it."

"Like finding out who took them?" Musa asked confused, tapping her foot impatiently, "I thought we could conclude that Decay broke Stormy out."

"Not what I was thinking," Tecna said, gulping her tea down, "I want to figure out _where _they've gone."

"So that way we can find Decay," Layla said, catching on.

"And put an end to this," Flora finished, standing from her chair too fast.

Feeling dizzy, she quickly sat back down.

"Whoa," she groaned, clutching her head, "That was weird."

"What?" Musa asked, resting her palm on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"No, I just feel light headed all of a sudden," she said, chuckling nervously, "I'm sure it's just from today. You know how I am when nature is being hurt."

"Maybe you should rest," Roxy said, feeling Flora's forehead, "You seem a little warm to me."

"I'm fine," she said, brushing Roxy's hand away, "But I should tell Helia tonight."

"Sorry, Flora," Tecna said, showing her digicom to everyone, "I just got a text message from Timmy saying they're going out tonight."

"They're going out without _us?_" Stella raged, folding her arms angrily. "When will they be back?"

"He's not sure," Tecna said, frowning, "They're already on the owl, so maybe it's a mission."

"I'll tell him tomorrow then," Flora said. "When we go to the Omega Dimension."

* * *

"Excellent, the Omega Dimension!" Decay cried, holding the crystal ball tightly in his pale hands, he sighed and relaxed against his throne, "Stormy! I require you!"

Stormy yawned, waking from her nap. "What? Do I get to wreak havoc on Lynphea now?"

"Even better," he said excitedly, "I want you to go to the Omega Dimension."

"…That dump?" Stormy asked, "I'll get buried in snow and not to mention, get trapped there forever."

"Of course you won't," Decay said like it was the silliest thing in the world, "Because I'm coming with you."

"And what exactly are we doing?" Stormy asked skeptically. "There better be something out of all of this for me."

"There will be," Decay replied gleefully, "And we're going to leave a little present for Flora to find tomorrow."

"Another?" Stormy groaned. "It better not have to do anything with hearts or flowers. I'm going to puke if it's more of that gushy stuff."

"What's so wrong with a little bit of romance?" Decay asked sickeningly sweetly, "Besides, you have to follow my orders."

Stormy's eyebrows rose.

"And why do I have to do that?" she asked, "It's not like you're offering me anything."

"Despite what you may say and think," Decay said threateningly, "I happen to know you are very close with your sisters and you'd be very upset to see them hurt."

"Please," Stormy snorted, turning on her heel, "I don't feel anything for those two."

"Then why haven't you left?"

"Because," Stormy said, searching for an answer, "Because…Because I'm interested in why you brought me out of the Omega Dimension. It can't be just because of Flora."

"And why not?" he asked, frowning, "I'd do anything for her."

"But that's not _evil_," Stormy growled.

"Death isn't evil," Decay said lightly, placing his crystal ball back on the silver pedestal he had taken it from. He turned to Stormy and grinned, his eyes flashing red. "It is merely greedy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club.**

"Helia," Sky said calmly, looking up at Helia's outstretched hand, "Would you mind telling me why we're on the tallest peek on Lynphea, trying to dig up a flower?"

He grunted and pushed forward, using his upper body to pull upward and onward.

"Hold on," Helia said, reaching for the plant on the ledge above him, straining his back, his foot slipping, and gripping the jagged rocks above him tightly.

"You okay up there, guys?" Timmy called from below, his voice booming through the mountainous regions.

"We're good!" Brandon called and lowering his voice, "Dude, how the heck did we wind up here…"

"Who cares?" Sky asked, hammering in his hook and continuing to move up the cliff, "We're so close."

Helia, finally reaching the point he wanted to get to, threw himself on the ledge. He brushed a bit of dirt out of the way to find a beautiful pink flower. The second round of petals was a deep red while the inner circle was pink again. The stem was a bright green and when he touched it, it leaned into his hand, craving more.

"This is called the Crystal Flower of Love," he said, digging around the plant with his bare hands, "Sky, do you have the pot?"

"Here you go," Sky said, reaching up and handing it to him.

Sky glanced down at the owl and gave Timmy and Nabu a wave. Looking over the moonlit valley, he couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of Lynphea being presented before him. Silver streaks of light peaked through the clouds to shine down on the rocks and rivers that were scattered along the land. He inhaled the crisp air and tilted his head back against the cliff.

"Back in ancient times, men used to climb these cliffs to grab this flower for their intended woman," Helia explained, leaning forward to place the pink flower in the ceramic vessel and patting dirt around it. "Now, it's given to the one who holds your heart."

"How sweet," Riven said, irritated, clinging onto some rocks desperately, but still trying to act tough, "But why did we have to come along?"

"You said you'd help me with anything," Helia reminded him, hooking his strap back onto his belt and placing the flower in the light blue pouch on his hip, "Were you really going to go back on your word?"

Securing his strap, he began his descent down the cliff, Sky and Riven just below him. Brandon stayed for a little longer, waiting for Helia to become parallel with him and then making their climb down.

"I guess not," Riven grumbled, slowly lowering himself.

"Besides," Sky pitched in, holding tightly to his rope, "Think of how great a story this will be to tell your grandkids."

Helia couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. His chest felt like it was going to burst from excitement.

"You seem extremely happy," Brandon hummed, grunting a little from climbing down, "What's up?"

"Well, before Flora and I started going out, she was going to give me a love letter," he chuckled, watching his footing carefully on the grey rocks, "She couldn't get up the courage to give it to me but somehow I wound up looking at the envelope. On it was a Crystal Flower of Love."

"How thoughtful," Riven sneered as their feet touched the dewy grass.

Unhooking themselves, the boys quickly wrapped up their gear. Swinging, unhooked ropes, came falling down and were placed in their bags.

"Looking at this flower reminds me of our innocent love," Helia said, unzipping his pouch and gently rubbing the flower's petals with his thumb. "It also gives me hope for our future."

"That's great and everything," Timmy said, walking back toward the ship, "But could we move it a little bit? Tecna's been messaging me all night, wondering if we're coming back to the palace with the owl or not. She says they need us to take them to the Omega Dimension tomorrow morning."

"Again?" Sky asked, confused, walking toward the ship with Brandon and Riven in tow. "What's going on this time?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Timmy's voice faded as they walked inside. "She says she'll explain when we're on our way to the Omega Dimension…"

Helia held back, making sure the flower was secure. His feet pressing into the ground hastily, Helia caught up with a patient Nabu waiting for him.

"Why didn't you just let me conjure up the Crystal Flower of Love for you?" Nabu asked, walking side by side with Helia inside the owl. "It would've been easier."

"If I had just asked you to whip one up for me, there'd be no meaning behind it," he said, "I want this proposal to be special."

Nabu laughed, buckling himself to his seat. "And how does the flower tie into this proposal?"

"After I give her the flower, I'll give her the ring," Helia said with a wink, taking his usual seat to steer the ship. He started up the engine; his fingers still dirty from digging flicking up the switches.

"You are definitely a lovesick fool," Brandon said, locking himself into his own seat, "But a brave one at that."

"Let's just hope she says yes," Helia said nervously.

"With a passion like yours," Sky said as the entrance to the owl shut, "She won't say no."

* * *

"Good Stormy," Decay said, his footsteps crunching in the snow as he watched his accomplice use lightning to get the desired result.

"Ugh," she grunted, finishing her job and landing beside him on the ledge of the wintry canyon, "Why didn't you just break Icy out? She's better at this stuff than I am."

"Are you saying you're incompetent?" he asked.

"What?" Stormy asked, tugging at the edge of her purple skirt for warmth, "No way. I'm just saying that she does better in colder temperatures than I do."

"You complain a lot," Decay said, tearing his eyes away from the masterpiece they had worked on all night and walking to Stormy, "And it is beginning to get on my nerves."

"Yeah, well, get used to it," she growled, turning her head away.

Decay grabbed her chin with his ice-cold fingers and tilted her face to look up at him. He flashed a white smile. From her very core, Stormy shuddered but kept her fears to herself, hoping it didn't reflect in her dark blue-green eyes.

"No, I will not 'get used to it,'" he said, tracing her smooth lips with his thumb.

Her mouth opened to protest but he had already pulled away. Turning his back on her, she saw his long white hair flow in the chilly wind. She bit her lower lip and pressed her fingers where he had let his thumb linger.

"Good job, Stormy," he said coldly, "I appreciate your help."

She snapped out of her trance and cackled, "You and your romantic, twisted gestures. I've gotta admit, they've got a nice kick to them. But when are you going to actually get the girl?"

"Patience," Decay reminded her, looking at the final product of their labors, "is something you really need to work on."

"Whatever," Stormy said, eyeing the area, "Let's get out of here. The Omega Dimension seriously freaks me out."

"What?" Decay asked, "Whatever for?"

Stormy glanced at the frozen criminals around her and looked back to Decay. He grinned, catching on.

"Them?" he asked, waving his hand to acknowledge their presence, "They'll cause us no harm."

"It's a little creepy," she admitted, walking toward the closest criminal to her. "Shouldn't we, I don't know, bust them out?"

Her gloved fingers pressed against his frozen prison and she leaned close to get a better look. The criminal looked like he was in pain, his dark blue eyes still open and looking upward in horror. His mouth, as yellow as his teeth were, was clenched and tense. She traced the scars over his face before turning back to Decay.

Decay looked at her, his pale skin and snow-white hair blending in with the winter wonderland they had found themselves in. He crossed his arms over his black suit; cape flowing the same way the wind was blowing and let out a laugh.

"Don't tell me that you, the Queen of Storms, are feeling _sympathy _for these fools," he mocked.

Stormy stepped away from the frozen criminal and huffed angrily, letting out a puff cloud from her lips.

"I-I would never," Stormy covered, her fists shaking at her side stubbornly, "I was just thinking we should give the Winx a harder time."

Decay contemplated for a moment, his black boots sinking further into the ground.

"No," he said, after careful consideration, "I'd rather not. I want Flora's to see her present and not fret over whether or not it's destroyed before she has a chance to even look at it. With buffoons like these," he motioned to the criminal Stormy had just looked at, "there's a chance they might destroy the beautiful gift. I can't risk that."

Stormy snorted and walked up to him. "Whatever. Let's just get out of here."

Decay bowed and took Stormy's hand, laying the lightest kiss upon it. "Of course, Stormy."

She blushed and turned her head away. "G-Geez. Give a girl some warning first."

"I'm terribly sorry," he said, letting go of her hand and watching it fall limply by her side, "I keep forgetting what century I'm in."

Stormy looked at him for a moment, taking in his young, handsome features with confusion. Trailing down his well-built physique, her eyes lingered over his chiseled chest.

"Century?" she asked, shuddering from desire.

"You didn't think I was a mere mortal, now did you?" he inquired, wrapping his black cape around her shivering shoulders.

Stormy paused. So he _was _immortal. She grinned. Maybe he'd be willing to share some of that everlasting youth with her.

"Exactly how old are you?" she asked curiously.

Decay chuckled. "Wouldn't _you _like to know?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Timmy said, sitting in his chair in the owl, arms folded and brow furrowed, "Flora has some creepy admirer named Decay that is targeting her through Stormy. He's left her killer flowers in her room, had Stormy destroy an entire forest, and Flora is only now telling us this now because she didn't want to get us all involved? Am I missing something?"

"Only that we're going to the Omega Dimension to find out where Decay might have taken Stormy, and if Icy and Darcy are still there," Tecna said, "But yes. You've got it. By the way, is the lock on for the autopilot?"

"Absolutely," Sky said confidently, swiveling in his chair, "Don't worry, girls, we won't crash this ship into the ground."

"Good," Bloom replied, placing her hands on his broad shoulders, "We need to figure out what this Decay guy is up to and quick."

Helia, who was sitting at his own chair, remained silent, plugging in coordinates and making sure that the owl was set on course for the Omega Dimension. Flora walked up beside him, and leaned forward to talk to him.

"H-Helia?" she asked nervously, "A-Are you okay?"

He ignored her and continued double-checking the coordinates. "I'm fine, Flora," he said off handedly.

Layla looked at Nabu, lines of worry etched on her face as she watched Flora's hopes crumble.

"I-I can understand if you're mad," she stammered, "B-But I was just trying to protect you and—"

"Flora," Helia said, finally looking into her shimmering green eyes, "I'm not mad at you."

Flora forced a smile, tears ready to fall. "You're not?"

"No," he sighed impatiently, standing and taking her face in his hands, "I love you but I wish you had trusted us all a little more. You should know that you can tell us anything." He lowered his voice and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "You should know that you can tell _me _anything." He embraced her and twisted her soft light brown hair falling over her shoulders between his fingers. "I love you and I could never be mad at you."

He pushed her away seriously and looked at her. "And one more thing Flora."

She blinked and looked up at him. "Yes, Helia?"

"The next time a guy comes along with killer flowers and a burnt forest heart," he said solemnly, "Tell me so I can beat him to a pulp."

Flora's eyes twinkled and she leapt into his arms. "Helia!"

Roxy sighed and laughed. "All's well that ends well."

"Do you forgive me?" Flora whispered in Helia's ear.

"There is nothing to forgive," he replied, closing the gape between her lips and his.

Feeling her body rise, Helia pulled her closer. Her heart pounded against her ribs like a wild beast wanting to rip its way out of a cage. Chest thumping, Helia cradled the back of her head and pressed for entrance into her lips. Flora's mouth opened in shock, and their tongues erupted in a passionate battle for dominance.

"You know," Stella interrupted. The couple tore apart reluctantly and blushed, looking at the thoughtful blonde. "Despite the whole threatening poems, the creepy flowers and the destroying of the forest—not to mention the breaking and entering—Decay is actually pretty romantic."

Flora's jaw dropped.

"Stella!" Bloom and Roxy yelled.

"I personally would _love _to have roses waiting for me on my bed with a proposal," she said to Brandon, batting her eyes. "The threat is deemed unnecessary."

"_Stella!_" Bloom, Roxy and Layla yelled.

The fairy princess shrugged and plucked a crying blood red rose from the bouquet Tecna had brought along just in case they could run it for another evaluation. "Well, _I _think it's romantic in a totally stalker-ish way."

"**_Stella!_**" Bloom, Roxy, Layla and Musa shouted.

"No, she's right," Tecna said, snapping her fingers.

Riven did a double take. "Wait, what?"

"With this new enemy, Decay, we at least know that he is hopelessly romantic," Tecna said, "If taken in a normal context, what he had done would have merely been a romantic gesture of love."

Flora stared at her for a moment. "The roses, the notes, him breaking in, the forest?"

"If Helia had done any of that, without the threats, bloody roses, and the burnt forest, would you have batted an eye?" Tecna asked, the wheels in her head turning.

"W-Why, of course not," Flora said, holding Helia's hand and playing with his pinky nervously.

"He's her boyfriend," Sky finally said, having processed the information he had been given, "That would have been normal."

"Exactly," Timmy said, "This isn't any normal stalker. This guy is tactful. He uses distractions to help get him closer to Flora."

"But if he wanted to get to me, why didn't he just do it directly?" Flora asked. "He could have asked me like a gentleman, and I would have turned him down in the most respectful way possible."

"The art of wooing a woman," Helia said, kissing her hand with a small smile. "He thinks indirect gestures will win you over."

"Right," Tecna said, "Fear and love exhibit the same heart racings, sweaty palms and nervous butterflies in our stomachs. There is a very thin line between the two and I'm guessing he's hoping you'll eventually cross over to loving him—"

"I would never!" Flora protested, clinging on to her boyfriend, "I love Helia!"

"We know that, Flora," Bloom said. "No one would ever doubt you."

She looked up at Helia for confirmation. He kissed her cheek and that was all she really needed.

"Unfortunately we need to wait for the next attempt," Tecna said, her eyes narrowing in curiosity. "I don't have enough data on this. I can gather more information after his next move."

"How do you know he'll try again?" Roxy asked.

"When you're in love with Flora," Helia said, "You don't ever stop trying."

"Which is why we're going to the Omega Dimension," Tecna said, "We need to find out where Stormy went. If we can track her, we can track Decay."

"So are you guys in?" Bloom asked the men.

Sky looked at the rest of them for confirmation. "You can count on us."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club.**

"Approaching the Omega Dimension," Timmy called, taking the owl off of autopilot and steering the ship himself, "Prepare for impact in T minus ten minutes!"

"All right," Bloom said, gathering up the Winx and Nabu in a circle, "When we get to the Omega Dimension, we're going to have to split up in order to find out where exactly Stormy was taken from."

"Timmy and I will head for the north," Tecna said, "Layla and Nabu the northeast—be careful, I know there are some guardian snakes roaming there right now."

Layla glanced toward Nabu who nodded. "We can take care of it."

"Bloom, Sky, and Roxy, you'll take the east and southeast," she continued. "Stell and Brandon, take the south route. Musa and Riven, head for the southwest. Flora and Helia will take the west and northwest."

Tecna looked toward Flora. "I want you to be extremely careful and call for help should anything happen."

Flora nodded.

"Any questions?" Tecna asked leaning back against the bench.

"We're good," Musa said, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder confidently, "Right, guys?"

"Huh?" Riven asked, looking over the screen for landings, "Yeah. Sure."

Tecna rolled her eyes and let out a snort. "The art of multitasking…"

"Oh yeah, guys," Bloom said, looking over to Sky, "How was the mission last night?"

"Huh?" Timmy asked, focusing on entering the Omega Dimension, "What mission?"

Roxy frowned. "You know, the one you guys went on last night? Ring any bells?"

Nabu, the only man not doing anything at the moment, quickly covered for the Specialists.

"Oh, you know," he said, scratching his cheek and trying not to look Layla in the eye, "Top secret stuff."

Tecna's eyebrow rose. "Top secret?"

"_Really_," Layla said slowly, her index finger poking Nabu's chest, "I think he might be lying."

"M-Me?" Nabu gulped, backing into the bench and falling on his butt, "Why would I lie to you, Layla?"

"He's not lying," Helia said, glancing over his shoulder at the suspicious girls, "He's under oath not to tell."

Layla looked back to Nabu who was nodding fervently. Giving him one last suspicious glance, she backed off. "All right then."

"Not technically a lie," Brandon muttered to Sky, "Helia did make us all promise not to tell Flora about last night…"

Sky let out a laugh.

"Approaching Omega Dimension in T minus five minutes," Timmy called, "It's about to get bumpy, ladies, so buckle up!"

Fastening herself in, Flora couldn't help but notice her head was feeling light again. Gently groaning, she leaned forward.

"You okay, Flora?" Musa asked, patting her back as she sat beside her.

"I'm just feeling dizzy again," Flora said, feeling the ship shake as they passed into the Omega Dimension.

"What did you have to eat today?" Roxy asked, buckling herself in with the click of the seatbelt.

"Bumbleberries and the tea I make with the crushed flowers from my asilika vine," she moaned, fingers trembling as they rubbed her temples.

"Maybe you should sit out on this trip," Bloom said, looking toward Layla and Tecna, "We wouldn't mind."

"No, I'm fine," Flora laughed, ignoring the aching pain that was becoming prominent in her head, "I'm sure I'm just getting motion sickness."

Bloom, unconvinced, held her tongue as she looked at her shaking friend.

"My cousin has that," Stella said, sticking out her tongue in disgust, "He always pukes all over my Stefani heels whenever we go for a trip." She looked at Flora carefully. "You're not green yet, so I don't have to protect my boots. If you do happen to throw up, can I suggest a bucket?"

Flora winced. "I'm fine, Stella."

Her hair fell in front of her face and Roxy tucked her light blonde bangs behind her ear. Flora smiled at her. "Thanks, Roxy."

"Hey, that's what friends are for," she said, "To hold your hair back as you hurl."

Flora growled, "I'm not going to throw up!"

Feeling the owl lurch and finally come to a stop, Flora clung to her stomach for a moment longer before lifting her head to look around. Despite the lack of foliage, she had to admit the icy wonderland was beautifully dangerous. Her tan fingers pressed against the foggy glass, drawing a heart. As her friends left the ship, the clacking of heels and boots met her ears but she continued to look outside, not wanting to show pain on her face. She frowned, as the tension rose from her stomach to her chest.

"Flora?" Helia asked, placing a gloved hand on the shoulder of her jacket. "Everyone else is leaving. Are you ready?"

Flora watched as Bloom and Sky hopped on his wind rider and sped off toward the east with Roxy in tow. Nabu and Layla went their own way, saying something to Musa and Riven before they left.

She looked up at Helia, pale as a ghost and smiled gently. "Let's go, Helia."

Unsteadily, she stood from her seat, taking his outstretched arm to help herself up.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked, his other hand wrapping around her waist to help guide her off of the owl. "You don't look so good."

Flora nodded. "I can't just sit here while our friends could be in danger."

Helia hesitated. "You'll let me know if you feel too sick out there, okay?"

Flora didn't answer as they walked down the ramp and into the freezing cold air. The wind hit Flora like a shot of ice shards and she shivered. Tecna, getting on the back of Timmy's wind rider, looked at her frail friend and waited patiently as Helia and Flora walked toward them.

"You okay, Flora?" Tecna asked, placing on her helmet. "You can stay here if you don't feel okay."

"I'm fine," she replied as Helia helped her onto his wind rider. She swung her leg over the other side and gave Tecna a thumbs up.

"Call us if you find anything," Timmy said, speeding off into the distance, "And remember to take pictures with your digicom!"

Flora's hands squeezed Helia's mid section as her breath came out in short huffs. "Let's go, Helia. I want to find out where Decay took Stormy."

* * *

"So why exactly are you so interested in Flora?" Stormy asked, wandering around Flora's room, looking disgustedly at the daisies on Flora's desk.

"What's not interesting about her?" Decay asked, standing on Flora's private balcony, watering her asilikas vines with a green pitcher.

Stormy picked up Flora's diary and casually flipped through the pages, flopping back on her bed. "She's too nice, too sweet, too happy, too gentle…"

As she listed the traits she hated, she couldn't help but notice Flora wrote a lot about Helia. Frowning, she glanced up at Decay who was still preoccupied with watering the flowers.

"You're going to have a tough time getting her to stop thinking about Helia," Stormy whistled, throwing the diary back under the soft pink pillow where she had found it.

"Unnecessary," Decay said placing the now empty water pitcher back on the ground, "Given time, she will forget about him."

"I hope you're willing to wait a few centuries," Stormy grumbled, snatching the photo of Helia from the nearby table stand and snorting, "She's head over heels for that dude."

"Nonetheless," Decay replied, wanting to touch the very plants his dear Flora would take care of every day but resisting for knowledge that if he so much as brushed by them, they would wither and die, "She will come to love me."

"Are you going to leave a note?" Stormy asked, eyeing Decay.

His white head tilted, his long hair swishing with it. "Whatever for? I haven't left a gift here."

Stormy cracked her neck and cradled her curled up legs. "Isn't that your thing? To leave notes?"

Decay smiled and waved his hand, conjuring up a piece of paper and pen. "But of course. You're absolutely right. It would be the romantic thing to do."

Stormy rolled her eyes. "Or the creepy thing to do."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he hummed absentmindedly as he thought of a poem to write.

"_Decay,_"a voice whispered on the winds.

He stammered into the bedroom, and winced. "Not now…"

"What?" Stormy asked, sitting up and staring at him, "What's going on?"

"_Decay,_" the voice persisted.

"Nothing, Stormy," Decay said distractedly, "Why don't you head back to the lair and I'll finish up here?"

Stormy opened her mouth to protest, but in a whirl of dark magic, she disappeared from his sight. Sighing, he allowed the voice to speak.

"What is it, Death?" he asked, "Show yourself."

A laugh came from nothingness and suddenly a long black haired man appeared. He looked at Decay through dark, blue eyes, sympathetic and pitying.

"You, my dear brother, have broken our sacred rule," he said, folding his muscular arms and walking around Decay. "A Dark One cannot attempt to create a Light One. Therefore, this cannot go unpunished."

"I did not break any rules," he growled, "I am still faithful to the Dark Ones. She will become one of us, not a Light One."

"Trying to find a mortal worthy of the title, 'Life,' is impossible," Death said as though he hadn't heard him, "Even for Flora."

"Don't speak her name," Decay spat, his heels digging into the light green floor out of anger. "You don't deserve to speak her name."

"And you do, little brother?" Death laughed, his voice crackling like the caws of crows and the crinkling of paper. "You leave her gifts of love but you don't even bother to reveal yourself to her."

"All in good time," Decay said, eyeing Death clad in a white suit. "It's been a while, brother."

"A thousand years doesn't seem very long compared to an eternity," Death sighed, stopping in front of Decay. "But it seems I should have visited you more often to remind you of the rules. If you decide to interfere with this mortal, I am afraid the Dark Ones will not be able to offer you their assistance."

Decay smirked. "With Flora by my side, I won't need any assistance."

Death stared at him levelly for a moment. "You love her."

"Don't you?' he asked curiously, "Out of the both of us, I figured you would be the one to love her, seeing as she is your opposite in every way—"

"And that is why I cannot be with her," Death reasoned, searching his brothers flashing red eyes for any sense of reason, "That is why _you_ should not be with her."

"But she is so vibrant," Decay sighed, closing his eyes to taste the very air Flora breathed on a regular basis, "So full of life and unbridled passion. She is unlike any mortal I have ever encountered."

"Even more than Life was?" Death asked coldly.

Decay looked at his brother. "You cannot keep mourning Life. Her death was an inconvenience—"

"It was a warning," Death said, clasping his brother's shoulder, "Should you choose to go down the same path I have gone, one of you will wind up dead."

Hearing footsteps in the hall, Decay bowed. "Forgive me brother, but I will not heed your warning."

Death measured him, taking in his pale skin, his forever-youthful mind and the scent of dead flowers. Wrapping his arms around his shoulders, Death embraced Decay. Grasping him tightly, he whispered, "Then this is goodbye, brother."

Pulling away, Death bowed. "I will not appear before you again."

"Good bye then," Decay said, a single tear cascading down his cheek, Death vanishing and leaving nothing more than a cold breeze, "My dearest brother."

* * *

"You see anything?" Riven called to Musa, the cold air whipping past them fast as lightning.

"Not yet, Riven," Musa called to him. "You?"

"I've got nothing."

She clung tightly to him; content with the body heat their entwined selves were producing. Musa smiled and hummed happily to herself, feeling Riven's rock hard abs beneath her fingertips.

"You know, Riven, we haven't been on a date for a little while," Musa said, watching as they flew by frozen criminals. "Hey, after this, do you want to go see the River of Destiny on Lynphea? Flora says it has the best view of the sunset."

Riven didn't respond as he turned the vehicle to the left. They were close enough to the ice walls that Musa could reach out and touch them. Snowflakes falling in her open palm, Musa laughed. Feeling the bottoms of her feet getting colder, her toes curled, trying to salvage some form of warmth. Slowing the wind rider as they approached a snow covered cave, Riven called over his shoulder, "Want to go inside?"

"Sure, but you still haven't answered my question," pouted Musa as they entered the dark passageway. "Do you want to go on a date tonight or not?"

With a flick of his wrist, he turned off the engine and ripped his helmet off of his head.

"Hey, Riven, I'm talking to you," Musa complained, tapping his shoulder impatiently.

"There's a cliff that might lead to something," Riven said, pointing up the cavern to a dangerous looking ledge. He turned and grinned at Musa, "Want to go check it out?"

She grimaced and swung her leg over to hop off of the bike. Placing her helmet down on the seat, she closed her eyes in frustration. "Riven, I'm trying to talk to you. We haven't done anything special in ages, and I'm really starting to doubt whether or not you still have feelings for me," she opened her eyes to fiddle with the straps on her jacket, "Can you understand that?"

Looking upward to him in hope, Musa was surprised to find Riven's back turned getting ready to climb up the cliff. Growling in anger, she stomped over to him. "Are you even _listening _to me? I mean, _hello_, I'm only your girlfriend!"

By that point, Riven had already made it halfway up and called over his shoulder, "Are you going to stay down there and cause an avalanche or get your cute butt up here to check this out with me?"

Musa let out an angry huff and slammed her foot on the ground. "Men!"

Riven rolled his eyes and continued leaping from one ledge to the next, occasionally grabbing onto some rock for support. Feeling the hardened snow under his feet, he slid upward; measuring just how much muscle it would take him to jump to the next ledge.

"Musa, are you coming?" he called over his shoulder, jumping over to the ledge and landing firmly on the snow.

Hearing no response, Riven looked to the ground below. He eyed the wind rider and saw the two helmets, but there was no Musa.

"Musa?" he called, nervously, "Are you there?"

"I heard you the first time," Musa said impatiently.

Riven turned to see her several ledges above him, filing her nails with her wings fluttering in annoyance. He scowled. "You and your wings. You just have it so easy, don't you?"

"Duh," she said playfully, leaping off of the cliff and flying near him, "I'm going to go check out what's up there, keep climbing, 'kay?"

Before he could respond, she had already disappeared over the corner and out of his sight. He rolled his eyes. "Women."

Ice-cold wind greeted Musa as she flew over the canyon. Tugging on her skirt, she rolled her eyes. "You'd think there'd be seasonal outfit changes with these things."

When she came to the top of the cliff, she couldn't help but let out a gasp. There, standing like a frozen doll, was an ice sculpture of Flora. Legs long and graceful, poised like an angelic creature, the statue was beautiful.

Musa, closing in on the artwork, finally noticed the icicles surrounding Flora. She was like a bird, trapped in a cage. Her left hand wrapped around one of the ice-cold bars, her other reaching out as a last ditch effort for hope. Mouth open and tears streaming down its cheeks, the statue was so lifelike, it frightened Musa to the core.

Whipping out her digicom, she called up the girls. "Ladies? We have a problem. Come to my coordinates."

"What is it, Musa?" Bloom's voice crackled from the device, "Did you find something?"

"I found something all right," Musa replied, eyes wide, "But you're not gonna like it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club.**

"You've got to be kidding me," Roxy growled, staring at the ice sculpture of Flora. "What kind of a twisted, demented person _does _this kind of thing?"

Roxy pulled her jacket closer around herself and huffed in annoyance. She glanced at a pale-faced Flora anxiously. After Musa had sent out the urgent message, everyone went rushing to her coordinates. What they found had them all under tense pressure.

"Apparently Decay," Tecna said worriedly, scanning the entire sculpture, "According to my data, this sculpture was not made through Icy's powers," she looked to Flora who had long since fallen to her knees in horror, "But rather through Stormy's. You see these jagged lines indicate that a shock wave went through the ice to create this."

"Is there a note?" Sky asked, peeking around the sculpture and tripping over a patch of ice.

He promptly landed face first in the snow. Shaking his head clear of it, he looked over to Bloom.

She pointed up the cliff behind the sculpture. "Up there, there are some words I can't quite make out."

Nabu, peering at the scrawl, read aloud, "'In this cage and in this heart, is a love that will never be torn apart. The sands of time may turn and the days may transform into years, but I will always love you Flora, even through your laughter and even through your tears.'"

Helia, kneeling beside Flora, still had yet to say a word. The couple looked at the work of art with blank stares, both entranced in its sickening beauty. Legs numb, Flora sank further into the snow, tears threatening to fall from her trembling jade eyes. Helia's gaze, ever so steady and ever so keen, flicked over the ice sculpture time and time again, memorizing this image, imprinting it in his mind so when he came face to face with Decay, he wouldn't hold back his rage.

"He knew we were coming," Musa concluded, the wheels in her head turning, "That's why he put the sculpture here. He knew we were looking for clues."

"But how?" Brandon asked, his breath coming out in puff clouds, "There's no way he could have known unless he's been spying on us."

"Maybe he has," Riven said, sitting on the cold ground with a 'thunk,' "Maybe this whole time, he's been watching us. He knows our next move, he knows where we're going…"

"Then he could be watching us right now," Layla thought out loud, rubbing her hands against her arms reflexively, "Ugh, that's so creepy!"

"But maybe he's not watching _us_," Timmy said, wrapping his arms around Tecna gently. He looked over to Flora.

"Maybe the one he's watching is me," she whispered the first words she had spoken since she had seen the monstrosity Decay called, 'art.'

Swallowing back bile, Flora shakily stood on her own two feet. Pain shooting through her stomach and heart, she winced and hissed but stayed standing. She looked toward the sculpture and held out her hands.

"Flora, what are you doing?" Tecna asked, approaching her cautiously, "You haven't been feeling well all day and if you exert too much energy, you could—"

Ground shaking erratically beneath them, one by one, Flora's friends fell to the snowy floor. Sprouting from her back, Flora's light pink wings ripped out. Body glowing green, she yelled, "_Magic Climbing Ivy!_"

Emerald vines rose from the ground, wrapping around the bars keeping her sculpture captive. Tearing at the cage, the creeper plant destroyed any and all frozen barriers that stood in her way. An exhausted Flora glanced upward toward the cave's ceiling.

"Decay," she called, wiping sweat from her brow, "I know you can see me," she swallowed, her body trembling from using so much power when she was feeling so sick, "and I know you can hear me."

Helia, watching her carefully with his blue eyes, sat helplessly as he watched her battle some unknown force with the power of her words. Seeing her exert such strength made his heart swell with pride. He didn't need to rescue her; rather, she was saving herself.

"I don't know who you are," she declared, hair flaring and eyes filled with anger, "But I am the Guardian Fairy of Nature."

There was a low rumbling beneath the ground but Flora continued glaring upward. She knew he could see her. She knew he was watching.

"And you listen to me, Decay," she whispered, the cold air carrying the weight of her words. "Like the very nature I protect…"

Shredding their way out of the ground, more vines wrapped around the sculpture, crushing it beneath its weight. Ice shards flew rampant, scratching Flora on the cheek, but she paid no heed. Blood trailing down the side of her cheek, she stared onward.

The rumbling died down, and the vines slowly receded, but Flora did not back down. She kept her gaze steady, knowing full well that Decay was watching her every move. She hoped in the back of her head that she was giving him a worthy show. It was taking every last ounce of courage she had to take a stand against him, even if he wasn't there in person.

Finding strength inside of herself to stick up for what was right, Flora clearly stated for everyone to hear, "_I _am untamable."

* * *

Decay looked at his crystal ball, a grin plastered onto his cold features. He couldn't help but look at Flora in all of her radiance with amusement. He leaned back against the red cushion on his throne and let out a throaty laugh.

_"You hear that, Decay?" Stella called, walking toward Flora and placing a hand on her shoulder, "You can't control her. She's her own person!"_

_ "That's right!" Bloom shouted, standing after being shaken to the ground, her blue eyes filled with determination. "Flora doesn't belong to you!"_

_ "Leave her alone, jerk!" Layla yelled, fists trembling at her sides in anger._

_ "We're coming after you," Musa said threateningly, pointing a finger toward the cave ceiling._

_ "So you better run," Roxy laughed, throwing her head back to project her voice._

_"Because you definitely can't hide," Tecna added._

"Hiding?" Decay chuckled, his red eyes flashing light heartedly, "I'm doing no such thing."

"They say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," Stormy sighed impatiently, lying back on the loveseat and filing her nails.

"It seems Flora has a wild side to her," he said, gazing into the crystal to look at her confident green eyes.

"So why'd you go and water her plants?" Stormy yawned, stretching and letting her feet fall to the floor. "Is she not taking care of them enough?"

She laughed as she stood and extended her back. Continuing to file her maroon nails, she looked into the crystal with an uninterested expression on her face. Heels clacking on the floor as she placed them on the floor, Stormy rolled her eyes in boredom.

"All in due time," Decay replied, smiling when he saw Flora fall to the ground in exhaustion. "What present shall I get her next?"

Stormy sighed. She wasn't one to help unfortunate souls, but since this unfortunate soul was so bent on having Flora to the point of her annoyance, she couldn't help but feel a need to reach out to him.

"Look, Decay," Stormy said, standing and walking to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder in sympathy, "I've only known you for a few days now, and I've gotta say, this doesn't seem right."

Decay tore his eyes away from the crystal and looked to her dark purple lips tilted in a frown. Trailing his gaze upward, he was surprised to see pity in her eyes. From his sources, he had known her to be a very unkind and uncaring person.

"Doesn't seem right?" he repeated in surprise.

"As much as I love seeing the Winx flounder about," Stormy said, tapping her index finger to her cheek, "And as much as I love seeing Flora completely miserable," she glanced to Decay, "I don't like being stuck with a love sick fool that's too obsessed to do any major destruction."

He grinned. Ah, yes. Stormy, the ever selfish and self-centered witch was only thinking of her benefits.

"What is it that you desire?" he asked, standing and offering a hand for her to take.

Grabbing his hand with a smirk, she played it cool and shrugged her right shoulder seductively. Blinking her dark hazel eyes at him, she puckered her lips.

"I just want to torture the Winx a little more," she pouted, guiding him away from the crystal and taking a round about the cave. "Not Flora," she added out of concern for his addiction to her, "But maybe…Helia?"

Decay thought for a moment, his red eyes flickering with delight through his white bangs. He looked to Stormy.

"He is a thorn in my side," he said slowly, his voice echoing throughout the cave, "And I do find his presence quite annoying but he is someone I can take care of myself…"

Stormy shook her head, and patted his shoulder, her fingertips resting the silk black fabric gently. "No, no. You're too busy with Flora to worry about someone like _him_. I'll take care of him so that way Flora is open for the taking."

Decay smiled. "I would very much so appreciate that, Stormy. But how exactly do you intend to get him alone?"

"He's a man without any magical abilities," Stormy said blandly, quirking an eyebrow upward, "How hard could it be?"

* * *

"Ah, it is so good to be back in Lynphea!" Flora sighed, leaning on Helia as they walked off of the owl once they had landed on the marble pad outside of the palace.

The sun was still high in the sky, but was leaning more toward the west than the east. Feeling the sun on her skin, Stella spun in happiness and grabbed Brandon's hand to pull him along.

"Yeah, seriously," she said, breaking out her compact and eyeing her complexion, "Freezing cold temperatures does not bode well for the skin!"

Tecna watched as Flora stretched in the sun, her earlier sickness seeming to have gotten slightly better. The color was returning to her face and Tecna was _almost_ convinced that maybe it had been just the motion sickness that was causing Flora so much distress. Almost.

"It's strange," she said quietly to Bloom.

"What's strange, Tecna?" Bloom asked, turning her blue eyes to look at her.

"Flora," she hummed, her index finger tapping her lower lip in thought. "It might be just coincidence, but she's the only one feeling sick."

Walking toward the back of the group, Tecna watched as Flora's knees shook slightly beneath her weight. Slipping inside of the castle doors, they walked through the ballroom, eyeing the handy work that had been done on the previously destroyed roof.

"Maybe it's the stress of Decay," Bloom replied, fiddling with a strand of her red hair and blowing it out of her face, "I know I was majorly stressed out when Lord Darkar kept attacking me."

Bloom looked toward the ceiling, vines holding the glass chandeliers up. Flower petals fell down every once in a while, but they only added to the beauty of the golden room. The glass ceiling above let the light shine in, brightness the palace needed in such a dark time.

Ascending the staircase, Tecna replied, "I don't think it's the stress."

Letting her palm slide against the silky smooth banister, Bloom frowned. "What do you think it is then?"

"I'm not sure," she said, her feet thumping on the red carpet with each step she took, "But it might have something to do with Decay."

Bloom nodded, placing a hand on her hip when they reached the top of the staircase. Walking through the two open gold doors, they walked through the hallway leading to Flora's bedroom.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Bloom groaned, rubbing her temples, "But with all of his mystery, he's giving me one heck of a headache."

Watching Helia help Flora into her bedroom, Tecna stopped walking and stood with Bloom for a moment more. "We need to get rid of Decay as soon as possible. Nothing's adding up right." She leaned against the golden wall and sighed. "I don't know how long we can protect Flora from this guy. With her getting sick like this, she's vulnerable—"

"Not _again!_" Roxy yelled angrily from inside of Flora's room.

"Seriously?" Musa cried, "This guy just doesn't know when to stop!"

Bloom and Tecna skidded into the room, their mouths hanging open in shock. There, lying on Flora's bed was the largest ruby ring they had ever seen. Lying on the light pink bedspread, the sparkling red rubies blinded their eyes and Nabu had to put a hand over his face to see properly.

Flora standing with her hair on end, said quietly, "Out."

Sky, looking concerned, asked, "What?"

"I want them it out of here," she said calmly, "Now."

In silence, Helia watched as the asilika vines from outside moved on their own, wrapping their green selves around the silver and dragging it toward the balcony.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Flora?" Roxy asked, frowning, walking over to the edge of the balcony to watch the jewelry fly over the garden and into the bushes below, "It might make Decay angry."

"No, no, that's good," Bloom said, "Maybe if he's angry, he'll show himself."

"Or his stalker behavior could worsen," Timmy said thoughtfully, sitting on the green desk chair with a wary look on his face, "He could act out against this by sending more 'gifts.'"

"Then let them come," Stella said joyfully, "Although I don't know _why _you're throwing away such priceless gems. That ring is one in a million."

Tecna looked toward Stella. "What do you mean?"

"Um, _hello,_" Stella said rudely, waving her hands, "Am I the only one who's concerned with the fact that Flora's throwing away the most prized possession in all of Magix?"

Musa's eyes narrowed. "So what? It was just a ruby."

"No way," Stella said, looking over to where the ring had fallen with a wistful look, "I'd know that jewel anywhere. That's a Red Jewel of Life."

"A what?' Roxy asked, folding her arms, "Uh-uh, that was a ruby."

Tecna's eyes widened. "I've got it!"

"What?" Riven asked, giving Tecna a look, "What is it?"

"I can't tell you now," Tecna said giddily, breaking out her digicom and sending a mass text, "It's not safe. Decay could be watching."

A unison ringing from the other's own cells rang throughout Flora's bedroom. Whipping out each of their digicoms, they read the text silently, "The Red Jewels of Life only come from Decomporsi, the Death Realm. I'm sure if we look there tomorrow, we'll be able to find Decay."

Flora's memory flashed and she frowned. Decomporsi rang a bell, but where had she heard of it?

"Then it's settled," Sky said aloud, winking at Tecna, "We'll go back to _Alfea_ tomorrow."

"Alfea?" Stella asked, not quite understanding what was going on, "Why are we going there? I thought Decay was in—"

Brandon covered her mouth with both of his hands and glared.

"Well, we don't know who this Decay guy is," Bloom said, nudging Stella in the gut hard, "So maybe Ms. Faragonda has some insight."

"Hey, what's this?" Timmy asked, reaching for a note on Flora's desk. "Looks like another poem."

"I'll read it," Layla offered.

"No," Flora said, her fists clenched and looking steadily at Helia, "No more games. He wants a reaction out of me, and I won't give him one."

"But it could hold something important," Musa protested, walking next to Layla and peering over her shoulder to read the note.

"Please," Flora said exasperatedly, holding up her hand, "Let's just rip up the note and let's forget about him for today," she smiled genuinely, "I want to enjoy a nice night with my friends."

"So if this guy shows up out of the blue tonight," Riven concluded looking at Nabu, "What do we do? Leave the girls to fend for themselves while we're in the room next door?"

Helia turned to him, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. "I am not leaving her alone."

Flora shook her head. "Helia—"

"Until this guy is caught, I'm not leaving your side," Helia murmured, taking her hands in his and kissing them lightly. "You haven't been feeling well all day and I don't want to leave you unprotected."

"She won't go unprotected," Roxy said, swinging an arm around the nature fairy.

"Yeah!" Bloom said, hugging Tecna and Stella, "She's got us."

"Sorry girls, but I'm afraid Helia's right," Musa said, eyeing the letter before tossing it over to Tecna to read, "We need the guys here. Remember, Stormy and Decay are after Flora. The more protection, the better off she is."

"Then I'll go talk to the king," Sky said confidently, "I'll ask if the guys can stay in her room tonight—" He stopped himself and looked to Flora. "If that's all right with you."

Flora smiled and kissed Helia's cheek lightly, sending shocks of electricity throughout both of their bodies. "It's more than all right."

"Then let operation creepy stalker begin!" Stella shouted, pumping her fist in the air. "If he pops up in the middle of the night with poisonous chocolates, don't mind me if I'm the first to run!"

"Stella!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club.**

"And you're sure you're okay with this," Helia said to the king hesitantly, eyeing the four guards behind him ready to attack on command. "I can stay outside her door if necessary."

"Of course," Flora's father laughed, ushering him into Flora's royal bed chambers, "Her mother and I used to do this all of the time when we were your age."

Flora's eyes widened. "F-Father!"

"What?" the king asked his eyes showing innocence but had a bit of mischief behind the facade, "I know what you young people do behind closed doors."

Blushing Flora looked downward to the red carpet beneath her pink slippers. She wanted this conversation to be over and done with before she died of embarrassment.

"I promise, none of that will happen tonight," Helia said assuredly, "I am sleeping with her tonight for her own protection."

"I trust you, Helia," he said, clasping his shoulder. "You're a good man."

"Thank you, your majesty," Helia said, bowing politely.

"Helia," the king growled, narrowing his eyes, "What did I tell you?"

"Ah," he said quickly straightening his back and embracing the king in an uncomfortable hug, "Sorry, uh, 'dude.'"

Flora heard Stella and Roxy snicker from behind her bedroom door and she closed her eyes tightly. Her ears turned red as her father and her boyfriend separated from the embrace.

"Flora, sleep well," the king said, fist bumping Helia, "And 'keep it real.'"

The king turned and walked down the hallway, his four guards following close behind. He was completely oblivious to Flora's mortification. Helia glanced at the horrified Flora.

"H-How long has that been going on, Helia?" she asked.

"Not long," Helia replied lightly, "We've recently gotten closer." He stopped to open her door for her. "Male bonding."

"I-I see," Flora stammered, tugging on the hem of her short green nightdress self-consciously.

"He's a good man," Helia said, playing with a lock of her light brown hair as they entered her bedchambers, "He has to be, to have raised you."

"Okay, let the sleepover begin!" Musa shouted, holding a pillow up high in the air and thwacking Riven in the back of the head with it.

"Hey," he harshly said, yanking her off of the couch and having her land in his lap, "We're on duty."

Musa pouted and folded her arms over her red and gold shirt. "Man, you guys are no fun."

"Take a chill pill, would you?" Stella asked, snuggling closer to Brandon in their sleeping bag. "The whole castle is on red alert right now. We're safe as can be."

Brandon couldn't help but agree. "I hate to admit it, but the girls are right."

"Of course we are," Stella said, placing her hands on her blue shorts and smoothing them out. "We're the Winx, after all."

"That doesn't mean we can't take advantage of the situation, of course," Tecna said, turning her purple shoulder up slightly to hide her embarrassment.

Timmy chuckled and tugged her closer to him.

Helia looked to Flora and hesitantly asked, "Would you feel safer if I…slept with you in your bed?"

"Ah, uh," Flora hesitated.

She wanted to say yes so badly, but she couldn't form the words. She was so nervous!

Helia nodded. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"No!" Flora said a little too loudly. "Um. I'd like it if you, um, slept…with me."

She closed her eyes, waiting for rejection but instead she received a kiss on her forehead.

"If that's what my princess wishes," Helia said, bowing before her. "I'll stay by your side all night."

"Helia," Flora sighed.

"So here's the plan," Timmy said, pushing up his glasses and breaking out the defense layout, "Helia will stay positioned by Flora at all times. The rest of us will take shifts in watching over the room from the outside."

"I'll go first," Nabu said, ignoring Layla's silent complaint as she tugged on his arm. He chuckled. "Don't worry, my love. The sooner my shift is over, the sooner I can be by your side."

"There's really no need for that," Bloom protested confidently, rubbing Sky's chest with the tips of her fingers, "Right, girls?"

"Yeah," Roxy said, "There are some super cute guards standing outside the door and below the balcony." She glanced around the coupled room and grinned. "In fact…Nabu, why don't you stay and _I'll _go take the first shift."

"But we're here to protect you," Brandon protested.

"Snookums," Stella said, patting him on the head, "She just wants to go flirt with the guard."

"Guilty as charged," Roxy admitted before slipping out the door in her little light green outfit. "Enjoy yourselves!"

Flora shook her head and let out a laugh. She didn't know what she was going to do with Roxy.

"Pillow fight!" Musa screamed, coming down on Tecna and Timmy with one of the giant pillows they had been supplied with.

"No fair!" Tecna proclaimed, "There was no warning!"

"Quick, guys!" Bloom said, ducking behind a pink couch, "Battle stations!"

Brandon smacked Stella with a pillow and rolled away as she flung her yellow slippers at his head.

Flora glanced at Helia before shoving her stuffed animal sunflower in his face.

"Hey!" he laughed, "I thought you weren't feeling well!"

"I feel fine enough for a pillow fight!" Flora teased, running straight into a pouting Riven.

She froze and looked at him uncertainly until she was knocked on her butt with a pillow. Riven smirked and started running away.

"Sky!" Bloom laughed, jumping on Flora's bed, "Get Brandon, not me!"

"Sorry, Bloom!" he chuckled, "Every man and fairy for themselves!"

"No Nabu!" Layla cried, getting pounded with pillows, "You're hurting me…"

Nabu stopped and checked her legs for injuries. His cheek was soon met with feathers.

"Hah!" Layla sneered, running across the room, "In your face!"

"Why you—!"

After thirty minutes of nonstop pillow fighting, the Winx club and Specialists found themselves panting on the ground, offering one another truces. Nabu's legs were lying lazily over Brandon's stomach as he tried to catch his breath from the epic battle. Wounded with feathers and sitting on the pink loveseat couch, Bloom lightheartedly smacked Tecna over the head with a stuffed animal. It was then that Stella decided truth or dare was the best course of action.

"Okay, Brandon!" she said, sitting up and fixing her hair, "Truth or dare!"

"Truth!"

"Did you or did you not throw away that perfectly good pair of pink socks I got you for Christmas last year?" she asked, parting her bangs properly.

"Uh," he faltered, scratching the back of his head, "I didn't?"

"You totally did!" she said, folding her arms. "Whatever," she huffed, "Brandon, pick someone."

"Okay," he said slowly, "Am I in trouble?"

Stella harrumphed in response.

"That's a yes," Musa sniggered.

"Ugh," he groaned as he turned to face the redheaded fairy, "Bloom, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she said boldly.

"I dare you to do a handstand off of the wall for five seconds."

"That?" Bloom scoffed, getting off of the ground and propping herself against the wall, "That's nothing. Watch this!"

To everyone's surprise, they all watched as Bloom stayed perfectly still in a handstand for not five, but thirty seconds. Sky applauded his fiancé.

"Helia, truth or dare!" Bloom said, grinning evilly at him as she let her legs fall off of the wall and tumble back over to the group.

"Truth," he said.

"When did you first start falling for Flora?" she asked.

"The day we met," Helia said without hesitation, "I couldn't help but want her to be my muse for the rest of my life."

Flora's cheeks tinted pink and she reached to grab his hand. He took it without fail, his fingers tracing a heart over her palm.

"Nabu, truth or dare," Helia said.

"Dare," Nabu said confidently.

"I dare you to ask one of the guards out on a date," Helia said.

Timmy's jaw dropped to the floor. There was a moment of silence where no one said anything. Breaking through the quiet like an explosion, laughter burst from the room.

"H-Helia!" Flora said, gasping for air and trying to hold her giggles in.

Helia nodded at Nabu. "Go on and do it. We'll be listening."

Nabu's eyebrow twitched but he got up nonetheless. "I'm still in love with Layla."

"Let's hear you say that after you hit on the guard," Brandon chortled.

Nabu left the door open just a crack and let them listen as he approached the first guard he happened to see.

"Hey there big boy," they heard him say, "Want to take my magic staff for a ride tonight?"

There was a long pause of silence.

"No, thank you," the guard replied steadily.

"You sure?" Nabu asked, "I have energy blasts that can go all night."

The guard coughed.

"No, thank you."

"Well, in case you change your mind," Nabu continued relentlessly, "Here's my number." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Call me."

Nabu walked back in the room and closed the door behind him. The room erupted in chaos. Layla was on the floor in stitches while Bloom and Stella clung to each other. Flora was struggling for air and Timmy and Tecna were close to wetting themselves.

"Good one, Helia," Nabu said, grinning. "But now it's time for revenge. Flora, truth or dare."

"Dare," Flora said, hoping she wouldn't have to hit on the guard.

"You asked for it," he said, walking toward her. "Now, hold still."

Flora closed her eyes but felt something cold against her left wrist. She peeked one eye open and was shocked to find some form of glowing green handcuffs around her and Helia's hands.

"And don't worry if your stalker comes," Nabu said, "In case of emergencies, the cuff will undo itself."

"How long should we stay like this?" Helia asked.

"The night," he replied, winking at Helia.

Flora frowned.

"I wouldn't mind spending a night chained to you, Flora," Helia said honestly. "I wouldn't mind spending eternity chained to you either."

"Oh, Helia," Flora started.

Layla rolled her eyes as Nabu sat next to her again. "Hurry it up, Flora!"

"Um, Sky," Flora said, "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

Flora smiled.

"Tell us what color Bloom decided your tuxedo would be."

"Black."

Flora shook her head. "Not the second time around, the first time."

Sky laughed and raised his hands in defense, "Not my choice, but she wanted me to wear blue with a red necktie and a purple corsage."

"No way!" Stella screeched in horror, "She didn't!"

"I got carried away with the color scheme," Bloom said sheepishly. "Luckily Flora talked me out of it."

"Yeah," Stella said in relief and lying back against Brandon, "_Luckily_."

The night continued with odd requests and questions and ended when Roxy came in asking why Nabu had hit on one of the guards before she could get to him.

When it was finally time for bed, Roxy found herself alone on the couch surrounded by snuggling couples. Tecna had long since fallen asleep since Timmy had left to take his shift walking around the castle and Bloom and Sky were well on their way to dreamland. Stella and Brandon were still murmuring loving words and Nabu and Layla could only sleepily gaze into each other's eyes.

"Flora," Helia murmured in her ear, holding her with the purest intentions, "What are you thinking?"

Flora shifted, nudging her cheek into his chiseled, bare chest. "I'm scared, Helia."

"I won't let him hurt you," Helia assured.

"I'm not worried about me," Flora whispered, "I'm worried about you."

Helia, shocked, pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "Are you doubting me?"

Flora shook her head. "I'm doubting _me_."

Helia waited for an explanation as Flora thought for a moment. Her light brown hair sparkled in the moonlight and her green eyes twinkled with hope.

"Decay worries me," Flora said, "What if he tries to do something horrible to you? To us? I want to protect you just as much as you want to protect me, Helia."

He nodded and brushed her bangs away from her face. "Flora, I trust you. Trust yourself and your heart—it won't lead you wrong. You are powerful, Flora, so much more powerful than you give yourself credit for." Helia kissed her nose and continued, "If you believe in yourself—if you believe in us, we can get through this."

A determined Flora grasped his fingers tightly, smiling gently at the bright yellow handcuffs that linked them together. "I believe in myself." She pressed her lips to his and winked. "And I believe in us too. Always and forever."

"Always and forever," Helia murmured back, continuing to stroke her hair.

She trailed kisses up his neck lightly, flicking her tongue against the outer part of his ear. His chest rising in anticipation, he slid his hand downward toward the curve of her back, pressing his body closer to hers.

"Flora," he whispered, her legs wrapping around his. "I promised your father that nothing would happen…"

"Hmm?" she hummed, grazing her teeth against the nape of his neck.

He hissed and found his hand was moving on its own, wanting to go beneath her extremely short nightgown. Playing with the frill, his fingers danced over her silky smooth skin.

"We haven't had alone time the past few days," she murmured, her voice like wind swept trees, "When am I going to have you all to myself?"

She pulled away, her eyes shimmering in the moonlight, looking to his for an answer. Sealing her lips with a kiss, Helia gave her his answer. His abs rolling with hers, they found their bodies entwined in a passionate heat.

He parted from her for a moment, his trembling blue eyes taking in her beauty as much as they could. Like a piano, she struck the chords in his heart perfectly.

"Helia," she spoke softly, kissing each one of his fingers with more care than the last, "I," she placed his index finger in her mouth, "love," twirling her tongue around it like a snake, she licked it, "you." Letting his finger fall from her plump lips, she looked down to him.

Filled with desire, it took every ounce of will power Helia had not to throw her on her back and have his way with her. Shuddering, he closed his eyes.

"I love you, Flora," he whispered, his chained hand cupping her cheek and her chained hand holding it there tenderly. "And there has been something I've been wanting to ask you for a while…"

All of a sudden, Stella's not-so-dainty snort erupted, startling the passionate couple. Flora leapt to Helia with a small yelp, embracing him tightly with her heart pounding. Figuring out that it was just Stella's snore, Flora frowned and blushed out of embarrassment.

Deciding that his proposal was going to have to wait one more day, Helia let out a soft chuckle and patted her head soothingly. He gave a long frustrated sigh.

"Good night, Flora."

* * *

"Stormy," Decay said, shaking her sleeping body awake. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I need you to get up."

"Ugh, what _time _is it?" Stormy grunted, peeking out from under the maroon sheets on her satin bed and grabbing the alarm clock on the side table. "Six in the morning? Sorry, buddy, but I'm going back to sleep…"

She tugged the large burgundy blanket over her curly bed head. Wrapping her arms around the fluffy pillow beside her, she snuggled into the warmth.

"_Stormy_," he growled, blasting the sheets off of her with the wave of his hand, "I have something I require from you."

Stormy glared up at him, peering at him in the dark before snapping her fingers to ignite the black candles around the room. In a flash of lightning, the room was illuminated. Stormy sat up in a huff, her reddish purple silk shorts hiked up further than normal, and stood from her bed. Feet padding on the black carpet, she walked away from Decay and sat down on her maroon chair, crossing her legs impatiently.

"This had _better _be good," she snarled, her dark hazel eyes looking up at him with the intent to kill.

"I wouldn't have come into your private bed chambers if it wasn't," Decay said coolly.

"Then lay it on me," Stormy snapped, grabbing the goblet of water sitting on the stone stand next to the chair.

"Do you feel like destroying Alfea?" Decay asked nonchalantly.

Stormy blinked. "Destroying Alfea?"

"Yes," he said, "The Winx are going there today."

She grimaced. "Look, dude, I can take on seven fairies just fine. But a whole school of them by myself? Sorry, man. I can't do that alone."

An icy cold laugh came from around the doorway. "Who said you'd be alone?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club.**

"So what exactly are you planning for that flower princess?" Stormy asked, looking at her two sisters in disdain.

"You know I can't tell you that," Decay said, grinning at the witch.

"And why do you need them?" she asked, glaring at Icy and Darcy who were leaning against the doorway, "Why these two losers?"

"I need them," he breathed, pulling her out of the maroon chair, taking her waist and pulling her close, "For several reasons," his cold, deathlike fingers played with her curly dark hair, "One of which," he murmured, "Is for distraction."

Stormy shuddered and he quickly let go. Walking over to the two newest members, he bowed politely.

"My apologies for not waking you sooner," he said kindly looking first to the white haired witch and then to the brown haired one.

"You could've done it sooner," Darcy growled, cracking her shoulder.

"Please, Darcy," Icy said, holding a hand to stop her sister from making any further rude comments, "We should be grateful he let us out in the first place. So," she looked into his red eyes with desire, "What do you want from us?"

Straightening his back from his bow, Decay started walking toward Icy. He paused as he walked past her to look into her sky blue eyes. Laying his hand on her stomach, he let his fingers play with her skin a little. Leaning forward, he glanced toward her lips and smirked.

"I need Flora," he said calmly, ignoring Icy's longing look, "But a few foolish characters are the only thing standing between us."

Stormy huffed and folded her arms.

"So what, I'm just your back up witch?" she snapped, throwing her water goblet at the claret wall in anger. "I've done all the dirty deeds up until now. Why bother bringing Icy and Darcy out of their stone prison?"

Decay didn't bother answering her for a moment.

"I have waited for Flora for a thousand years," Decay said, staring daggers at her. "Do you honestly think I won't take extra precautions to make sure she becomes mine?"

* * *

Waking up from the sun was the best feeling in the world. Yawning and embracing the morning, Flora lazily sat up in her bed. The first thing she noticed was that Helia was missing from her bedside. Running her fingers over the silk sheets on his side of the bed, she frowned. They were cold.

"He must've left a while ago," she murmured to herself, eyeing her wrist that had previously been handcuffed, she noticed that Nabu's magic had worn off just as promised.

Glancing over to where her friends had slept the night before, she found everyone had long since left. Throwing the pink comforter off of her she stretched her arms out and yawned prettily.

A knocking came from the door, and she looked over to see Helia holding a tray of food. He smiled.

"Breakfast in bed?" he asked, pushing the door full open with his back and walking toward her.

Flora, surprised, let out a laugh. "Helia! How sweet of you!"

Before leaning forward to take the tray, she ran her fingers through her messy hair. Placing her hands over Helia's, she gently guided the tray to her lap. He kissed her forehead and knelt beside the bed.

"Where are the others?" Flora asked, picking up the green tea cup and taking a sip. Once tasting the flavor, she gasped and giggled. "You made Asilika tea!"

"From the vines outside your balcony," Helia said with a nod, "And the others are eating breakfast in the dining room as we speak."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked, taking another sip after blowing on the hot tea, "I feel awful that I was lazy..."

"I wanted you all to myself," Helia replied, unzipping his pouch, "After all, just last night, you were complaining that we haven't had enough alone time lately…"

Flora blushed and laid her head back on her pillows, sighing and trying to ignore the rising fever she was suddenly facing. Placing the teacup once more to her lips, she opened her mouth and a rush of sweet warmth engulfed her senses. She hummed her satisfaction and smiled up at Helia. Cupping his cheek and letting her twinkling eyes meet his, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you, Helia," she said as he placed his hand over hers, "I love you."

Swallowing nervously, she was wondering why her throat was feeling so dry abruptly. Just minutes before she hadn't been feeling like this. She took another sip of the tea.

"Ah," he said, reaching into his pouch and pulling out the Flower Crystal of Love, "And while I have you to myself…"

Placing the flower on her tray, Flora looked confusedly at the plant. She looked to Helia and smiled.

"Before we started going out, you wrote me a love letter that you never gave to me," he said, "On it, you had drawn the Flower Crystal of Love. So, I climbed the Crystal Mountains for it the other night the guys and I said we were out on a mission…"

Flora's hand covered her mouth as she looked into his loving eyes. Her expression held so much warmth and affection. He couldn't help but kiss her shocked lips.

"You didn't, Helia," she said, once the tingling sensation had left her mouth and only a headache replaced the good feeling, "You really climbed those treacherous cliffs?"

Helia smiled. "You can ask the flower for yourself."

Flora laughed and turned to the plant. "Did he really climb a mountain for you?"

Helia watched the interaction between Flora and the flower with light amusement, until he saw her brow furrow.

"What?" he asked, worriedly, "What is it?"

"I—I can't hear its voice," she replied, a cold feeling dropping to the pit of her stomach. "I can't hear it at all."

Helia watched in horror as his attempted proposal and Flora came crashing to the ground in ashes. Panicking, she touched the plant with her index finger and watched in horror as the leaves shriveled at her very touch. The dead brown color spread through the flower from the roots to the tip of the pink petals.

"H—Helia," Flora stuttered, grabbing the potted plant and holding it close to her chest, "T—This can't be happening."

Helia opened his mouth to comfort her, but found his face full of tray as Flora scrambled off of the bed to run to her philodendron lying on her desk. Gently stroking the vine, the leaves crumbled at her very touch. In a matter of seconds, the plant was dead.

Twirling around to see Helia with flower petals clinging to his honeyed face, she panicked, "I can't hear them, Helia! I can't touch them!"

"Flora, calm down," he said, standing and taking the remains of flower off of his cheeks, "I'm sure we can figure this out—"

"I'm _killing _them, Helia," she cried. "I'm _killing _them!"

Trying once more, she ran to the balcony to touch the Asilika Vines. Reaching up to a flower, she was surprised when she felt strong arms pulling her away. Turning to look at Helia, her fearful eyes blinked back tears.

"Sh," he hummed, pulling her close to his heart, "Everything will be okay."

And as his veins turned cold when he felt the sense of death take over him from her mere touch, he secretly hoped that it wasn't a lie.

* * *

"Brothers, sisters, _please_," Death said tiredly, holding a hand up to cease the angry chattering coming from all sides of the room, "I have already discussed with Decay the consequences of his actions."

His dark blue eyes were ragged from the arguments the Light Ones and Dark Ones had been instigating for several days. He placed his hands in his white pockets lazily, rolling his eyes in boredom at the Council. He had been stuck in their presence ever since he had left Decay's side.

"Clearly you did not emphasize the penalties enough," snarled a female voice from the darkness.

"Go back and fix his foolish mistakes, Death," hissed a male voice. "Speak to the girl he so imprudently loves."

Death paused, frowning for a moment. "I don't think that's wise, Council. She is too similar to 'Life'—"

"And that's exactly why you should go to her," a female voice spat. "Warn her of your stupidity. Break the bond between her and Decay then drag his lifeless corpse back to us."

"But the bond has already been tied," Death said hopelessly, "She has drank the Nectar of the Immortals."

"What?" snapped a woman, coming from the darkness and stepping into the candlelight.

She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and glared at Death. He bowed before her presence, ignoring the bubbling hatred he felt rising in his chest. Placing a hand on her hip, she tilted forward and grabbed his chin with her long, pink painted nails. Forcing him to look at her, her pink orbs flashed dangerously.

"You let him sneak that to her?" she asked sickeningly sweetly, her voice dripping with poisonous intent. "What did he do? Slip it into her food? Her drink?"

"Her tea," he said coolly, ripping his head away from her grasp and taking two steps backward, "I didn't know until I sensed it on her."

"You didn't know," the attractive young woman repeated, her eyes flicking over Death's body. In a flash of black clothing, she had her knee engraved into his stomach. Keeled over, and spitting up blood, he bit back his anger. "Isn't it your _job _to know?"

"M—My apologies, Evil," he coughed, glaring up at her.

"How many times have I asked you to call me, 'Eve'?" she laughed, lowering her knee and allowing him to fall to the ground in pain. "You disgust me. Now go. Clean up the mess our brother has made."

* * *

"So what's wrong with her?" Layla asked Tecna, watching as a crying a Miele sat on Flora's bed. "Will she be able to come to 'Alfea' with us today?"

Tecna finished her body scan and looked to Flora with sad eyes. Her lifeless friend had lost her powers for however long this sickness kept up.

"No," she said, hesitantly, "And this will put a damper on our plans."

Flora shifted her blank stare from the wall to her concerned friends. She looked to her sister and smiled sadly.

"I'm fine, Miele," she said, wishing she could wrap her sister in a hug.

"Then why won't you hug me?" she choked out, blinking her light green eyes up at her.

"Oh, sweetie," Flora hummed, "It's just not safe."

Helia, who had been physically drained from when he had touched Flora, sat wearily on the nearby pink loveseat. Timmy shoved a pillow beneath his head, and threw a blanket over the poor guy.

"What's going on with her, Tecna?" Helia managed croaked out. "Why can't we touch?"

"Something is turning her positive powers negative," Tecna said, a scowl gracing her delicate lips, "I'm assuming since she's the Guardian Fairy of Nature and has the ability to give life, whatever is going on with her powers is giving her the ability to take away life instead."

As Flora stared at her hands in revulsion, Bloom's fists shook in anger. Looking to Musa, she said, "You guys don't think this has something to do with Decay, do you?"

"Of course it does," Riven snorted, leaning on the balcony doorway, "I mean, let's just look at his name."

"Not helping, Riven," Roxy said annoyed, handing Helia a cup of water and then walking over to Flora and doing the same.

"Well _this _bites," Stella grumpily stated, plopping down on Flora's side of the bed.

"Yeah, we're down two friends to go to 'Alfea,'" said Brandon with a frown, "And some of us should stay back to protect them."

"I'll stay," Layla offered.

"I'll stay too," Nabu said, holding her hand tightly.

"You sure?" Bloom asked hesitantly. "We're not sure how long we'll be…"

"It's fine," Flora insisted. "You guys can go, Layla and Nabu will protect me."

Bloom looked to Flora whose eyes were still dead. She smiled sadly.

"All right," she said, "But you'll call us if anything happens?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

"So why the long face, sis?" Darcy taunted Stormy as they looked over Alfea. "You miss me?"

"Hardly," Stormy spat, hovering above the forest. "I was hoping to have Decay all to myself." Palms up, she exclaimed, "_Electric Rage!_"

"He seems pretty bent on Flora, so I'd give that dream up," Icy laughed, arms folded as she eyed thundering clouds forming over Alfea. "I'm just glad we're out of that stone. I don't think I could deal with another year locked inside."

"Let alone an eternity," Darcy groaned, shaking her head, her silky brown hair flowing in waves. "But why do you think he released us now? He let Stormy go earlier than us…"

She peered at her younger sister with a cynical look.

"How long have _you_ been out?" Darcy asked.

"A few days," Stormy admitted, cracking a grin when she saw fairies coming out of the building to look at the odd weather, "You haven't missed much though. The guy is a raving lunatic."

In the distance, Ms. Faragonda had just run out from the main entrance with most of the staff by her side. Casting protection spells over the school, the witches looked at their efforts as futile.

"He has to be to be interested in someone like Flora," Icy snorted. "You really don't know why he wants her?"

"He says it's 'love,'" Stormy laughed. "_Psycho Clone!_"

A small hole in the clouds above began spiraling downward, landing on the grounds near Alfea. Fairies struggled to make the twister disappear, using their magic to the best of their abilities.

"This brings back so many great memories," Darcy sighed happily, watching as some of the less powerful students were swept up into the dark abyss.

"Such a good bonding experience," Icy said, grinning as Faragonda tried to counter the spell, "But let's get this done and over with so we can pay back our debt to him. Are you ready, ladies?"

Stormy grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club.**

"Helia," Flora said, looking over to his exhausted body lying on the couch, "Why don't you go to the guest room? You'd have your own bed there."

"And miss spending time with you?" Helia asked tiredly, a smile lighting up his face as he laughed, "I don't think so."

Flora sighed and snuggled further under her silky sheets, trying to ignore the guilty feeling creeping up on her.

"And you're sure you'll get better?" Flora asked slowly.

Helia chuckled. "Tecna checked me five times before they left for 'Alfea'. She says I'll be fine."

Flora sighed and blew her highlighted bangs out of her face. "You know, Bloom said that when Lord Darkar started changing her power, she acted like a different person," she looked puzzled, "I don't feel very evil."

Helia laughed. "I would hope not. I'm sure the girls will find something to help you get your powers back."

Flora frowned. "The strange thing is, I feel like I have my powers, Helia. It's like they never left, but instead of being able to make plants grow and nature live, I can kill them instead." Her frown deepened and she folded her arms. "I'm just worried I might be stuck like this forever—"

"Don't talk like that," Helia interrupted, throwing the blanket off of himself and getting on his feet to walk to her side. Staggering over to her, he felt the warmth grow in his heart.

"Don't come near me, please," Flora begged, crawling under the sheets, "I don't want to risk…"

Her worries died when Helia crept into the bed next to her, making sure a good few blankets were between their bodies before he cuddled up next to her. He smiled gently.

"See?" he confirmed, resting his arm around her covered hip, "No touching."

"But how can I not touch you?" Flora whispered, stroking Helia's face through the silky sheet, "How can I not show you how I feel? What if…"

Helia smiled sadly at her and used the blanket to run his fingers through her hair. A pang of loneliness hit the both of them, silent fears not wanting to be spoken. They could not hold hands or simply brush one another's hair out of their eyes. They could not touch the soft skin upon their cheeks but most of all they could not kiss. A passionate kiss, filled with the feelings of eternity and one they both knew all too well, had a possibility of never occurring between them again.

"I love you, Flora," Helia murmured, imagining her smooth skin through the fabric. "No matter what, I will always love you."

Watching a tear fall from her left eye, he longed to kiss it away. All of her worries should have been far away, but instead they were right in front of them.

"Helia," Flora softly spoke, her green eyes trembling in the sunlight, "Kiss me. Just once more. One last time and then I'll let you go." She blinked back further tears by shifting her gaze away from his. "You shouldn't stay with a girl you can't touch let alone kiss without getting hurt or worse…"

He turned away quietly, leaving Flora to her own thoughts for a moment. Her heart breaking inside of her, she watched as her only true love walked away from their relationship with such a simple action. And then, as quickly as her heart broke, it pulled itself back together when she felt his lips press against sheets and onto her own lips. Her eyes wide open in shock, she blushed before closing her eyes to hold onto the passion.

Putting all of his feelings into the lip lock, Helia pressed his body against hers, entwining their bodies in the sheets around them. His hands wrapped around her, trapping her in a cocoon of desire, passion, love and lust. Feeling his fingers through the fabric, Flora moaned lightly into his mouth. Feeling the vibrations and using that as permission to go further, Helia let his right hand crawl up to her chest.

Feeling her body rise as he kissed her mouth through the sheets, Helia's own chest had his heart beating rapidly inside. Blood rushing, Helia dared to let his left hand drift down her lower back, letting the feeling of her overcome his entire sense of right and wrong.

Pulling away from her, Helia made sure she was looking at him before he explained his thoughts.

"There is no 'once more,'" he said clearly, kissing her cheek through the sheet, "There is no 'one last time.' We have a future to think about, Flora." He swallowed nervously, his fingers trembling with yearning and pain from not being able to touch her. "How could I not love you forever?" Shaking from anger, he looked at her with an expression of ultimate sorrow. "How can you walk away from all of our memories together? Is our love truly that meaningless to you?" She opened her mouth to protest but he laid a cloth filled kiss on her lips once more. "I love you, Flora, and that means forever." His gaze grew tender. "I want _you _forever."

Flora's green eyes widened in surprise. As she opened her mouth to confirm her suspicion of what he was hinting at, the bedroom doors flung wide open. Layla and Nabu stood there, a look of pure panic apparent on their faces.

"We've got a problem."

Flora rose, pulling away from Helia, looking to Layla for an answer. "What's going on?"

"Decay is laying a full fledged attack on Alfea," Nabu replied, frowning.

Helia's eyebrow rose. "'_Alfea?_' or Alfea?"

"Alfea," he said, confirming Flora's fears, "The school is on lockdown and Red Fountain and Cloud Tower are aiding them but…"

"Icy, Stormy and Darcy are on a rampage," Layla finished for him, a grim look on her face.

Flora's heart stopped. "And the Winx?"

Layla locked eyes with her. "I can't reach them."

* * *

"Timmy, all of our systems are down," Tecna complained, eyeing the scenery of Decomporsi with apprehension.

"It's strange," Timmy said, trying to start the engine up, "The minute we landed, everything shut down."

"Can we get back home?" Roxy asked, restlessly, her wings fluttering nervously.

"Of course," Tecna laughed, "Who do you think I am?"

With Stella's nose pressed against the window, she tried to look past the fog, but to no avail. She groaned and leaned back into Brandon's chest.

"I can't see _anything!_" she grumbled. Suddenly snapping her fingers cheerfully, she said, "Nothing a bit of sun can't cure!"

"No, Stella!" Musa exclaimed, snatching Stella's hands together and shaking her black haired head fervently.

"Musa's right," Bloom said, smoothing out her light blue and pink ruffled Believix skirt, "Let's not draw any unwanted attention."

"Unwanted attention?" Stella asked incredulously, "Attention is _always _wanted." She flipped her blonde pigtail over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "But in this case, I guess you're right."

As Timmy let lowered the ramp leading to the outside world, Sky looked to Bloom with concern.

"Something doesn't feel right," he muttered, holding her hand tightly.

Bloom squeezed his fingers reassuringly and guided him down the ramp, into the misty dark gray fog. A foul odor wafted past her nose, and her face crinkled in disgust.

"Okay, seriously, I'm gonna throw up," Musa complained, covering her mouth as she walked out into the fog.

"What _smells?_" Tecna asked, repulsed.

"What _died_?" Stella asked not so delicately.

"Everything," a male voice came from beyond the fog, "Silly mortals, what do you think Decomporsi is made of?"

"Dirt?" Stella asked hopefully as the Winx gathered in a circle, not knowing where the voice was coming from. Brandon stood protectively in front of her, sword drawn and ready to fight.

"Who are you?" Musa yelled from behind Riven. "Show yourself!"

"Ah, yes," the male voice said, a dark figure making its way through the shadows and walking toward Bloom, "Introductions, how _rude _of me…"

"Stay back, buddy," Riven growled, "I'm warning you…"

"As you wish."

"Riven," Roxy scolded, looking to the figure that halted, "He could be nice." Raising her voice she called, "Come where we can see you!"

The figure took steps toward them again and laughed, "Yes, I could be nice," he walked into the dim light, Musa staring at his red eyes with fear, "or I could be mean, depending on your demeanor."

Bowing to the guests, the young white haired man glanced upward to them through his bangs. He shot them a grin.

"My name is Decay," he said, rising from his bow, "And I would kiss the ladies' hands if the men would politely put their swords down. I mean you all no harm. I've been expecting you for a few hours now."

"Expecting us?" Roxy repeated.

Decay laughed. "You didn't think I actually made a mistake in giving Flora a ring with one of the Crystals of Life, did you now? I knew at least one of you would know where it had come from and would come here soon after."

Sky kept his sword up. "What do you want from Flora?"

Decay sighed and rolled his eyes. "So impatient."

With the wave of his hand, the world around them spun rapidly out of control. Roxy's eyes narrowed and Musa held out her hands to make sure she didn't fall. In a whirl of darkness, the magic stopped and the fog lifted.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Decay said, motioning toward the nine seats he had so kindly placed in front of his throne in the cave they were now in, "I hope this is comfortable enough for you all."

Roxy, confused, folded her arms and stayed standing while Bloom and Sky politely took two seats. Sky leaned into Bloom, whispering, "What's with this guy?"

"Maybe negotiations?" Bloom muttered, looking to his light blue eyes for security. "He might be willing to talk."

"Now then," Decay proclaimed cheerfully, clapping his hands to light the dark candles around the room, "You all must be thirsty, would you like anything to drink or eat?"

Tecna, jaw dropped, sat in her black seat next to Timmy and said, "No. Thank you."

Bloom looked to Musa who shrugged and sat down beside Riven. She shook her head and decided that if this guy wanted to talk, then talk they certainly would have a civil conversation. Crossing her legs, Bloom looked at the magical crystal ball sitting in front of Decay's throne.

"Lord Decay," Bloom started off as politely as possible.

Decay laughed and held up his hand, sitting in his red throne gracefully.

"Please," he insisted enthusiastically, "Call me Decay."

Bloom smiled uneasily. "Decay," she started again, "Look, we came here to talk to you about Flora."

Sighing, Decay stroked the crystal lovingly. Roxy shuddered and looked toward the eerie dark walls with apprehension.

"She doesn't like the gifts," he said with a frown, looking up to meet Bloom's gaze.

"Um, well, duh," Stella said rudely, "You only gave her dead roses, destroyed an entire forest, made her a creepy ice sculpture and gave her a ring—okay, maybe that last one was _really _sweet," she contemplated, her index finger tapping on her chin thoughtfully, "Actually, that last one was _really _good. Where did you get it done? Did you make it yourself?"

Decay smiled and nodded. "But of course. There is little that cannot be done with magic."

"Brandon," Stella squealed, smacking him on the arm, "How cute is that—"

"You decided to break Stormy out of the Omega Dimension again," Tecna interrupted, sending a glare toward Stella, "Something we didn't want in the first place."

Decay nodded, taking in her comment as a polite criticism. "I can easily send Stormy back to the Omega Dimension at any time. Although, she is currently doing something for me at the moment, so it will have to wait until after… But what gift do _you _think I should give her?"

"Nothing at all," Musa snapped, folding her arms and sinking into her chair angrily, "She's got a boyfriend."

Decay scoffed waving the statement away.

"Nonsense," he said, "When in love, it is the protocol to grace your love with gifts," he eyed Riven, "Something _your _beloved beau does not seem to quite understand."

Riven growled. "Hey!"

"Okay," Bloom said, trying to be reasonable and putting her hand up for Riven to stop, "So you won't stop sending her gifts, but would you mind having them be a little more…fitting?"

Decay tilted his head and looked to her. "Fitting? Such as?"

"Live flowers," Bloom suggested, "Or candy."

"Maybe the love poems could do without the threats," Sky suggested, scratching the back of his blonde head anxiously.

Decay looked to them like they were crazy. "Threats? My poems have never held any kind of threat."

"Well," Roxy said, grimacing at the bats she found sleeping at the top of the cave, "Flora doesn't exactly find the whole 'you will be mine' thing endearing."

"Quite frankly, it's creepy," Musa offered, "You might want to ease up on the whole stalker thing and just come up to her and talk to her in person. She'd like that a lot more than you being underhanded and using 'different' ways to get to her."

"I see," Decay said, stroking his chin and eyeing the crystal orb. "But what if I told you I like seeing her cry?"

The atmosphere in the room dropped several degrees. Decay's innocent and welcoming demeanor changed drastically. His red eyes flashed with danger and Bloom tensed up.

"You like…seeing her cry?" Timmy repeated, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Decay smiled and thumbed the crystal orb. "She is most beautiful when she's in pain…"

Knocking her chair over, Bloom stood with her fists clenched. "Who areyou?"

"I told you," he sad with a smirk, "My name is Decay—"

"No!" Bloom yelled, stomping her foot on the ground, her hair red flaring around her from her energy, "Who are_ you?_" Decay looked to her with mild interest. "Who are _you_ to say that Flora is yours?"

Decay paused a moment, staring at her angry face. Throwing back his head for a good laugh, it was clear he wasn't taking any of them seriously. Sky rose beside Bloom, wielding his sword for good measure.

"I am an immortal," he finally said once he had caught his breath. "And she will become mine."

Stella folded her arms and stood impatiently. "Sorry, buddy, but that's not gonna fly."

Brandon scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think Helia would forgive me if he knew you said that about her and I didn't teach you a lesson." He stood up and moved in front of Stella. "Women aren't property, dude. Nothing you do is going to make Flora yours."

"And that's where you're wrong," Decay stated, his mild interest in his company dwindling to boredom.

Tecna and Timmy, the only ones still sitting, looked at one another. Tecna's eyes narrowed and she looked to Decay.

"What have you done to her powers?" she asked.

Decay smiled. "Ah, beautiful and wise Tecna, the brains of the group."

Timmy gripped her hand protectively but Tecna stood onward, wanting an answer from Decay. As the only one left that was not letting her emotions guiding her decision, she felt responsible for getting as much information from him as possible.

"What have you done to her powers?" she repeated. "And how can we fix it?"

"It's too late," Decay said casually, "She and I are bound now and there is nothing you can do to stop it. She is mine for eternity."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for reading my story so far. I read every single one of your reviews and I thank you from the very bottom of my heart for your kind and helpful words. They are what help create this magical tale you are currently reading and I hope you continue to send reviews to let me know what you think.**

**I regret to inform you all that there is a high possibility that I will not be able to update tomorrow, breaking my usual pattern of updating on a regular basis. I will, however, be updating again on Monday, August 20th, 2012 per usual and continue to update as I finish the story.**

**Thank you once again for your patronage and please continue to read and review. Wishing all of you the best and sending positive thoughts your way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club.**

"What are you talking about, Flora?" Layla said, her arms wide against the door frame, "You can't just go over to Alfea and kick those witches' butts. We don't know what's going on with your power."

Flora, who had long since been standing impatiently in front of Layla, kept her ground. Her bare feet digging into the soft jade carpet, she glared at her best friend.

"I can't be afraid of what might happen to me," she said, looking to her closest friend for support, "I need to use that fear and gain courage from it. Alfea needs us."

"But we can't protect you," Nabu said, folding his arms and looking at a determined Flora.

"I won't need protection," she insisted, walking away from her friends and over to her walk in closet. Closing the white doors behind her, she searched the racks for a suitable outfit. "If anyone touches me, they'll be overcome with exhaustion or worse." Ripping off her green nightgown and yanking a pair of black cargo pants, she hopped on her feet, pulling them over her hips. "Besides, I feel fine now that I've rested."

"But if something goes wrong, we can't help you," Layla groaned, stomping her foot and turning to Helia who had been patiently sitting in the loveseat, "Help us out, Helia!"

His blue eyes flicked over to Layla's brown ones. She gave him a look and he chuckled. He knew he couldn't control Flora and it was about time everyone started to realize she was a wild flower.

"I think we should be supporting her decision," he said reasonably, "I'll come along too so no harm comes to her."

"But you can't even _move_," Layla stated, hands on her hips impatiently. "Let alone defend yourself."

"We'll be fine," Flora called, slipping on a pink t-shirt and zipping up a black jacket.

Pushing open the double doors back into her room, she laughed and twirled to show for her friends and boyfriend. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, Flora nodded.

"Flora, why are you doing this?" Layla asked, shaking her head, her dark curls moving with the flow.

"Because if I don't then Decay has more power than I want him to," Flora said truthfully. "Just because I don't have my power does not mean that I am weak."

Flora placed a hand on her hip and looked to the three others in her room. A grin on her face and attitude seeping out of her pores, she nodded at them. "So let's go."

Layla couldn't help but laugh. "All right Flora. Let's go to Alfea."

* * *

"What do you mean that you and Flora are 'bound'?" Roxy asked, her hands clenched tightly in anger.

"She drank the Nectar of the Immortals," Decay replied.

"Nectar of the Immortals?" Stella wondered, "What's that?"

Decay shook his head and let out a chuckle. "Mortals! I will never stop being amused by their inferiority!"

"What's the Nectar of the Immortals, Decay?" Bloom repeated, her fists glowing red in case of a need for attack.

"In the beginning of creation," Decay lazily stated, "What do you think existed?"

"Good and evil," Musa said. "We know."

"_No_," Decay sighed, "Life and Death. Then Growth and Decay. Good and Evil came after. Eventually Peace and War came into birth. We became what is known as the Light Ones and Dark Ones—the Council of the Ultimatums."

Timmy's brow furrowed. "Council of the Ultimatums?"

"With everything, there is one or the other," Decay replied, watching as Bloom steadily sat in her seat, eyes still entranced in his, "There cannot be Life and Death. Death will always win. There cannot be Growth and Decay. Decay always wins." He let out a laugh at the irony of his own statement. "We were once just merely essences, but as magic took its course, we developed our own bodies to dwell in. Our own magic to use at our whim."

"You're saying that you all are people?" Roxy asked, counting the bats above her head to pass the time.

"Not _people_," Decay spat the word out like it was poison, "_Immortals_."

"So what does Flora have to do with any of this?" Riven asked, arms folded impatiently and leaning backing his chair.

"Many years ago, Life decided it would be a great idea to combine our powers and have a point of stability for all of us," he explained, "This would bind our powers to one another for eternity. We would leave our protection up to the people who dwelled in the lands…"

Decay grinned. "Of course, that failed."

"What…what happened?" Musa asked curiously.

"Life and Death fell in love," he laughed. "Because of certain circumstances, they could not be together."

"And why not?" Brandon asked, holding his fiancé's hand tightly.

"Because they should not exist as one," Decay said, "Life cannot be without Death and Death cannot be without Life. Yet their love is forbidden."

"By _who?_" Stella barked out, "Who says their love is forbidden?"

Decay sighed and felt a migraine coming on. "If Death were to touch Life, the entire world as we know it would be destroyed. They could not embrace or else everything would be gone."

Stella bit her lower lip and looked to Brandon.

"I don't know what I would do if I couldn't touch you," she murmured, thumbing his lip over with her fingers.

"So the Council decided that we would bind our powers in a different form," he said, "One that had endless possibilities of survival."

"And what form was that?" Timmy asked.

Decay smiled. "The Tree of Life."

"The Tree of Life?" Tecna sputtered, "B—But how is that possible?"

"When those three ancestral witches decided to destroy all of the positive magic in the Magix dimension by killing the Tree of Life, they released the negative energy in the process," Decay explained, "Death, Evil, War and I were released while Life, Good, Growth and Peace were destroyed. As I recall, you all left for the City of Havram to bring back the positive magic. You managed to restore the tree, but our bind had already been broken."

Bloom sat there, body shaking, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. Swallowing nervously, she glanced to Sky who had the same look of shock plastered on his face. His icy blue eyes trembling in astonishment, he had no idea how to process the information he was being given. Bloom turned her gaze back to Decay who was still sitting on his throne, his red eyes holding nothing more than mere politeness.

"Death, of course, is still heartbroken even as we speak," he said nonchalantly, eyeing the crystal ball with mild amusement, "The loss of Life is, after all, a tragedy—"

"But Life still exists," Tecna protested, "Otherwise we wouldn't be here."

"Have you not been listening?" Decay asked, boredom dripping from his voice, "The _energy_ of Life has been restored. The magic of Life, Good, Growth and Peace lives on. Their beings, their thoughts—their souls, if we even have any, do not exist anymore."

Tecna frowned. "So why do you need Flora?"

"If the Dark Ones are bound once again into the tree, I believe we can bring back Life, Good, Growth and Peace," he said. "We need the Guardian Fairy of Nature to help us with the spell."

"But she's lost her powers," Bloom growled, "Thanks to you."

"Lost her powers?" Decay repeated, "No, no. I've merely bound us together. If I have access to her powers and she has access to mine, I can bind us to the Tree of Life once more and you all will go about your mundane, mortal lives like usual."

Bloom's eyes narrowed. "Without Flora."

Decay shot her a smirk. "Yes, without Flora. She will be bound to me for eternity as my lover. You should be happy, really. To be an immortal is the highest honor in the magical dimension."

Hot anger seared across Tecna's chest and she threw all reason out the window. "But is that even what she wants? Have you even _talked _to her? She's in love with Helia, not you!"

Her voice echoed through the cave, and Roxy watched with curious eyes as the sleeping bats above were not even phased by the loud noise. She couldn't help but find it odd that they weren't disturbed by their presence.

"Mortal love is fleeting," Decay replied, "I can give her something that will last throughout the ages. Eventually she will grow to love me."

"That's sick," Musa spat, her bare legs shaking from disgust, "You can't make someone fall in love with you by forcing them to spend eternity with you."

"I beg to differ," Decay said, his red eyes flashing dangerously, "But now that you know my plan, what do you plan to do?"

Stella ripped her hand away from her fiancé's and growled, "We're gonna kick your butt!"

Decay, perplexed by her sudden outburst, let out a laugh. The ground beneath their feet began to shake with his laughter and Bloom held on to the chair she was sitting on. The bats above Roxy opened their red eyes wide and spread their wings. What was strange to her was that she couldn't read their thoughts let alone sense their emotions. Roxy backed away, eyeing the moving cave with fear.

"What's going on?" Musa asked, holding onto Riven for stability.

"I asked you earlier," Decay said, watching them carefully, "What you thought Decomporsi was made of."

Stella flopped over on Brandon as a large, monstrous creature erupted from the very place she had been previously sitting. Turning its red eyes on her, she let out a scream.

"I believe you faced the Decomporsi when the Trix were trying to control it a few years back," he continued, ignoring the shouts of panic from the Winx. "Such amateurs to think they could control the army of Decay… But of course, it is not a play on words. _Decomporsi_ is made of Decomporsi. I had been willing to sit and talk this out, but seeing as you all refused my hospitality, I am afraid we must resort to violence."

* * *

"Ugh, where are those stupid losers!" Icy yelled, releasing ice crystals at the students of Cloud Tower that had come to help Alfea, "_Icicle Fury!_"

Avoiding a beam of energy from one of the freshman fairy, Darcy quickly blasted the girl back into the bushes.

"Yeah, seriously," she grumbled, lowering herself to the destroyed grass below her, "Decay said they were going to be here. _Heel of Oblivion!_"

Stamping her heel into the ground, the earth around Alfea started to shake, the towers crumbling before their very eyes. Debris fell from the sky like rain, putting many innocent by standers in a prison-like entrapment. Darcy let out a cackle.

"Honor students, fire!" Ms. Faragonda shouted, as seven of the fairies around her cast attack spells.

"_Wall of Shadow!_" Darcy shot back, engulfing the student body in utter darkness.

"_Deflecto!_" Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griffin shouted in unison, blocking the black abyss from covering them.

"This is no fun if I can't beat up the Winx," Stormy pouted, watching as her twisters tore up the gates of the school. Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griffin, still trying to protect the students, held up a barrier around those they could reach. Stormy sighed and sent a lightning bolt their way. It quickly broke through the barrier, causing an explosion that knocked all those the professors had been shielding to the ground.

"Should we just leave a message?" Darcy asked, fiddling with her long brown hair.

"Why bother?" Layla's voice called from behind them, "We're right here."

Turning around in excitement, Stormy, Icy and Darcy looked in disappointment to find only Layla transformed and Flora standing behind her. They looked to one another in exasperation before shrugging.

"I guess two beat up fairies will have to do," Icy sighed, holding up her hands to cast a spell.

"Wait," Stormy growled, looking at her sisters, "Remember what Decay said. We can't hurt Flora."

"Why _not?_" Darcy complained, eyeing the fairy with annoyance, "She's so irritating!"

"You might not be able to hurt me," Flora said, feeling her energy flow to her fingertips. "But _I _can hurt _you._ _Vine Tie!_"

Wrapping around Icy, Stormy and Darcy, vines ripped their way from the ground. Flora, feeling her Believix power coming back, let the transformation overtake her. Beautiful pink and green wings protruded from her back; fluttering anxiously, ready to take action. A sleeveless pink top covered her upper body and a light pink and green skirt hung on her hips. Flora, hair up in two buns while the rest of her hair cascaded down her shoulders, looked to the Trix in anger.

"Self defense, right?" Stormy asked Darcy, "We wouldn't get in trouble if it was self defense."

"Whatever," Icy snarled, freezing over the vines and breaking free, "We just came here to give you a message."

"Another poem?" Layla spat out.

"Another gift?" Flora asked exasperatedly.

"No," Icy growled, her hands glowing blue and ice forming around Flora's ankles, "I'm letting you know that the Trix aren't told what to do by _anyone._ So your lover boy is just going to have to deal with you getting hurt."

Flora nodded. "Fine by me!"

Icy grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that, Flower Princess."

"Bring it, Ice Queen!" Layla yelled, "_Morphix Tidal Waves!_"

"_Ice Wall!_" Icy deflected, protecting her sisters behind the barrier. "Let's get this over with, losers!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I would like to thank you all again for your reviews, feedback, and also for your patience with the coming of each chapter. I'd like to take this time to thank all of the anonymous reviewers that are supporting the story in its development.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club.**

"_Flora Twister!_" Flora shouted, yellow petals flowing toward Icy and Darcy.

In the corner of Flora's eye, Knut and Helia were helping lead the students to a safer part of the school. Others were putting up a barrier against evil magic. Flora needed to lead away the Trix in order for the school to start repairing the damages.

"_Ice Wall!_" Darcy snarled, deflecting the attack away from her and her sister. "Give it up, dweeb, you're never going to defeat us."

"Good will always conquer evil," Flora said, "And I'm going to give it all I've got to get rid of you! _Golden Pollen!_"

Blasting pollen at her opponents, Flora started to fly away, motioning for Layla, who was battling Stormy, to follow her lead. Feeling her ankle go numb, Flora looked down to find ice wrapping around her ankle. She was yanked downward to the ground.

"Not so fast, weakling," Icy snarled as Flora crashed into the Alfea fountain.

Feeling her tailbone spike in pain, Flora winced, rubbing her lower back. She spat water out of her mouth and pulling a poor fish out of her hair.

"Flora!" Helia cried running to her, separating from the group he and Knut were leading away.

Flora stood, her hair soaking wet and thought out loud, "What would Stella say in a situation like this?" Pondering for a moment, she said, "'Ugh, you ruined my hair!'" Blasting Icy away, Flora was back in the air, wings fluttering angrily. "Follow me if you want a fight."

Taking off once more, Flora headed to the forest. Helia watched as she passed over the Alfea gates. Flora waved to the student witches by the entrance. Using their own training, they began casting protection spells over the school from dark magic. As soon as Layla and the Trix followed her over the forest, the barrier fell over all of Alfea. Flora let out a sigh of relief, watching as the school glowed in all of its glory.

"Let's go, Flora!" Layla yelled, "_Special Attack!_"

Water orbs shot out of her fingertips and went for the Trix. Freezing the water, Icy shot the crystals back toward Layla who grunted as one sliced by her arm.

"Shoot," Layla groaned, holding her cut.

"You okay?" Flora asked, looking to Stormy and shouting, "_Morphix Blast!_"

"Y—Yeah," Layla said with a wince, "Let's just get rid of these witches."

"Together?" Flora asked, winking at Layla.

"Together," Layla confirmed.

"_Andros Lynphea Convergence!_" the two shouted, taking their aim at the witches.

"_Ice Wall!_" Icy growled, protecting herself from the spell. "_Ice Hail!_"

Getting hit, Flora found herself flying back while Layla went on the offense.

"_Plasma Barrier!_" she shouted.

Trapping Stormy and Darcy in a giant water bubble, Darcy grimaced and Stormy tried to press her way outside of the bubble. Icy glared at Layla and held up her arms. "_Icicle Barrage!_"

Layla, who was still concentrating on keeping the bubble container up, didn't see Icy's attack coming. Spinning out of control, Flora watched in horror as her friend went crashing to the ground in a flurry of winter.

"Layla!" Flora shouted before turning to Icy and biting out, "You'll pay for this!"

"Bring it on, fairy!"

Flying straightforward, Icy sneered as Flora's arms wrapped around her. Engulfing her in a warm embrace, Flora held tightly onto her bony body.

"What?" she asked sarcastically, looking down at the fairy, "Are you going to hug me to death?"

Her laugher died down as she felt her power draining. Gasping, Icy tried to pry Flora off of her.

"Get off, dork!" Icy groaned, tugging at Flora's hair, "Get…off!"

Icy fell limp in Flora's arms and Flora flew her over to the water bubble. Letting go and pushing her into the barrier, Darcy and Stormy quickly grabbed their sister in awe. Stormy glared at Flora.

"What did you _do_, freak?" she snapped, trying to shake Icy awake.

"She'll be fine," Flora promised as she flew down to where Layla had landed. "But you three should stay here and think about what you've done."

Pushing past the green branches, she was shocked to find Layla sprawled out on the ground. Curly brown hair spread out beneath her head, Layla's passed out form shone in the light. Kneeling beside her friend, Flora wished she could touch her to make sure she was all right.

"Layla?" she asked, picking up a twig beside her to poke her friend, "Layla, are you okay?"

"Your friend will be fine," a male voice said.

Flora, holding the stick in front of her, stood to face the owner of the voice. Looking around and in between the trees, her narrowed eyes searched rapidly for him.

"Show yourself," she called, tossing the twig away and letting power surge through her body.

"Please, my dear," a black haired man said, coming from the shadows, "I mean you no harm."

Flora eyed his white cape with disdain, not backing down from her position in front of Layla. Shifting her feet apart, she let her fingers glow green, ready to attack at will.

"Are you with the Trix?" Flora asked.

The man laughed, his voice sending chills down Flora's spine. His blue eyes meeting her light green ones, she felt her heart stop beating for a moment. Flicking her gaze over his body, she had to admit he was attractive. Not as attractive as Helia, of course, but he was attractive nonetheless. His broad shoulders showed he clearly worked out and his flat stomach was hiding under his suit.

"Heavens no," he replied. Looking at Layla's unconscious body, his brow furrowed. Flora turned protectively to her before looking back to the man. He smiled politely.

"She'll be fine," he said, walking toward Flora, his white shoes padding on the green grass.

"I'm sorry," Flora said curiously, "But…who are you?"

The man chuckled and looked toward the ground for a moment. Kicking a rock out of the way, he continued walking toward her. Looking back up to her beautiful jade eyes, his smile softened.

"I am Death," he said sadly. "And I have business with you."

Flora held up her fists. He shook his head.

"I came to apologize on behalf of my idiot brother, Decay," he explained holding up his hands as way of a truce, "And to help you on your journey."

His gaze was no longer looking at her but behind her at the tree divided within itself. Before, Flora hadn't even noticed that Layla had crashed into the meadow of the Tree of Life. Yet there they were, standing before the tree that held all of the positive and negative energy in the magical dimension.

"What does Decay want with me?" Flora asked, looking to Death who was now standing beside her.

"Everything," Death said sadly, walking past her and toward the Tree of Life.

He reached out toward the lighter part of the tree, his fingers pulling back just as he was about to stroke the bark. Sighing in longing, Death looked to Flora. Pain ripping through his heart, he kept a smile on his face for her.

"Flora, you are the Guardian Fairy of Nature," Death said, looking back to her interested jade eyes. "You have an unmatched gift that can never be taken away."

"I have a gift that can never be taken away?" she repeated, blinking.

Death held out his hand for her to take. "Yes, Flora." Hesitantly, she grabbed it and was pulled up close to the Tree of Life. "This gift is the gift of life. You have the power to give it or take it at will. Unfortunately, Decay now has access to your power."

"What do you mean?" Flora asked, worriedly, noticing that Death was not being exhausted by her mere touch.

"Just as he has access to yours, you have access to his," Death murmured. He raised his voice, looking up to the branches of the tree with a sparkle in his eye.

"You have been drinking the Nectar of the Immortals," Death explained.

"Nectar?" Flora repeated.

"An incident happened a while ago that made containing our essences a necessity. The Nectar of the Immortals consists of parts of our essence brewed. We each have our own brew for emergency purposes. Decay has been watering your Asilika Vines with his own nectar for a while now."

"His essence?" Flora asked, her nose crinkling in distaste.

"Yes," Death said, "Since you are drinking Decay's essence, his Immortal Nectar gives you his power. Your souls are tied together."

Flora tilted her head. "But my friends drank some of the tea with me. Are they bound too?"

Death laughed. "Of course not. They have not had nearly enough nectar for them to be bound to him."

"And why does he want to be 'bound' to me?" Flora asked, noticing that he was still holding her hand with his ice-cold fingers.

"There are two reasons, really," Death said simply, covering his eyes as the sun shone down on him, "The first of which, you already know, he is obsessed with you." Flora's cheeks turned pink. "And secondly, he wants to be bound with you inside of the Tree of Life."

Flora's brow furrowed. "How? I mean, is that even possible? Can someone really be bound to the Tree of Life?"

"With your nature power, there is little you cannot do," Death replied. "And yes, you can be bound to the Tree of Life, if you so choose."

"I don't," Flora said quickly, "Choose, I mean. I don't want to be bound to the Tree of Life."

Seeing the contemplative look on Flora's face, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "I realize that you want to go back to your mortal life and return to your significant other…Helia, was it?"

Flora tensed. "Yeah. Helia."

Death nodded and sighed, making his way around the tree. "He seems like a pleasant gentleman…"

"Yeah, he is," Flora said, hopping over the tree's roots to follow him as he circled the tree. "He's worried about me though…" She trailed off as she observed Death look at the bark of the tree in a way that could only be described as 'lovingly.'

"Break the bond with Decay," Death suddenly said, "So you can go back to your lover."

"But how do I do that?" she asked.

"Only in death, can you be set free," he replied. "You must destroy Decay before he gives you the seal of the bond."

"The seal of the bond?"

"If his lips touch yours in the kiss of death, then you are bound to him forever. Your pain will be his. His life will be yours and yours will be his. Once this bind is complete, he will use your full power to bind you both in the Tree of Life."

Flora shuddered. "And my powers?" She looked to her hands sadly. "Am I going to be stuck like this forever?"

"Now that you're aware that he's been slipping the nectar into your morning tea," Death said thoughtfully, "It should wear off soon. You will, of course, still have access to his power if you so choose."

Flora shook her head, and played with a lock of her light brown hair. "This is so much to take in."

"Then I will leave you with your thoughts."

Flora smiled tenderly. "Thank you, Death, for coming to me."

Death laughed good heartedly. "Normally when I visit mortals, their first reaction isn't to thank me for coming." He bowed graciously and kissed the top of her hand. "But farewell for now, my dear Flora, I must take my leave."

"But wait!" Flora cried, seeing white crystals form around him, "What if I need questions answered?"

Death smiled. "Call for Death, and it will come."

* * *

"Oh _great_," Riven snapped, slicing into a tentacle of the giant monster in front of him, "We have to face the Army of Decay _again._"

"And unfortunately we can't just do what we did with Icy, Stormy and Darcy our freshman year," Bloom said, blasting away at the crawling insects trying to form more monsters, "_Dragon Fire!_"

Red-hot flames tore away at the rotting flesh of the creatures around her friends, but they quickly reformed.

"Ew!" Roxy squealed, stepping on any bugs that came near her, "This is so gross!"

"_Harmonic Attack!_" Musa exclaimed, sending a ball of energy to the monster above her, "Freshman year we just had to get rid of the witches that conjured up the mess! _Power of Sound!_"

"So how are we going to stop someone that's immortal?" Stella wailed, plucking a beetle from her blonde tresses, "Gross! They're in my hair!"

She shuddered and blasted her beams of sunlight at the creatures attacking her and her friends. With the walls closing in on them, there wasn't much room for escape.

"I'll have you know I am no mere 'witch'," Decay said, sitting on his throne and enjoying the show, "I'm the original creator of this army."

Sky, feeling the stone beneath him submerge, glanced down in horror to find his blue boots sinking under ground. The muddy ground was sucking him in and there was little to no chance for him to get out of this pinch. Brandon, who had just sliced another stingray in half, landed on his feet, only to fall prey to the goopy floor as well.

"Uh, guys?" Timmy said, yanking his bare foot out of his own shoe and wiggling his toes, "We might have a bit of a problem."

"We have zero percentage of survival," Tecna complained, "_Tecna Power!_ Any bright ideas, Bloom?"

Bloom, who was tired herself from fighting so much, looked to Decay. He wasn't even _interested _in their battle. No, he was looking at his crystal ball. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Musa," Bloom said, before shouting, "_Dragon Fire!_" She lowered her voice again. "What was it we learned in class about crystal balls?"

"You can see anything you want in them," Musa said, "And they can amplify your power. _Stereo Crash!_ But they're like super rare. Why?"

Bloom grinned. "Think you can break that ball for me?"

"With pleasure," Musa said, turning to face Decay. "_Boogie Blaster!_"

A disco ball formed in Musa's hands and she shot at the crystal ball. Shaking the cave massively, Bloom watched as the crystal was destroyed before Decay's very eyes. Exploding pieces shot everywhere, and Decay watched helplessly as his only way to watch Flora fell to the ground in crumbling pieces.

"Thank you distraction!" Roxy cried, saluting him as she ran to Bloom's side.

"What?" he growled, reaching for the shards, "_No!_"

"Come on, guys!" Bloom shouted, yanking Sky out of the muck as the group started gathering around Stella, "Let's go!"

"_Sun Power!_" Stella shouted, ripping off her ring and letting it form into a staff, "Let's get the _heck _out of here!"

Slamming her staff on the ground, a warm light surrounded them, and they disappeared along with the sun. Decay, who was looking at his crystal with anger, glanced up to his minions.

"_Attack_," he hissed, "Don't let them leave!"

Arriving in the foggy area where they had left the owl, Roxy was in awe over the hoard of creatures attacking the exterior. Bloom and Musa, going in for the kill, flew off of their feet and started blasting the creatures away.

"Come on!" Musa yelled, "We've gotta get these off of here if we want to escape!"

Roxy and Stella leapt into action, using their own powers to get rid of Decay's army. Tecna and Timmy, however, looked at the damage of the ship in hesitancy.

"You sure you can get us out of here?" he asked.

"I'll do it," she said with confidence, "Even if it kills me." Taking a step forward, she controlled the ship to open the ramp. Hurrying inside, Timmy went straight to the control panel.

"Bug _off!_" Stella groaned, ripping the crawling insects out of her golden locks, "You all are _disgusting!_"

Looking to see one of the monsters ripped off the glass to the ship, Musa snapped, "Watch it, buddy! That's _our _ship! _Magical Echo!_"

Satisfaction filled her heart as she watched the monster fall off of the ship from the impact of her pink force field. Moving the force field over the glass, she was rudly interrupted by a flying sting ray taking a chunk out of her shoulder.

"Ugh!" Musa grunted in pain, smacking the creature away, "It got me!"

"_Wolf Talon!_" Roxy shouted, letting the energy roll off of her in waves.

Sinking its fangs into the sting ray, Roxy's magical wolf spell did the trick. Musa grinned cheekily at Roxy and gave her a nod of thanks.

Flying into the ship, the girls created a circle of power, fending off any and all of the decay monsters that tried to come at them.

"Come on girls!" Bloom called, "Let's cast the protection spell!"

Swooping into the owl like eagles, the flying stingrays came at Bloom. Sky jumped behind her, wielding his sword and chopping its head clear off of its shoulders. Raining like hail, the insects of Decay poured inside the owl.

"Timmy!" Sky yelled, "Hurry it up or else we're done for!"

"Our systems are down!" Timmy shouted, flipping the breaker up and down.

Tecna pushed him aside and held out her hands to the controls. "Let me get it going!"

Feeling the engine in the palm of her hand, Tecna gave life to the owl. Listening to the roar of the machine, she began to direct it upward. Jolted backward, she frowned.

"There's resistance from outside!" Tecna hollered, giving the blasters a go, but not managing to shake it off. "Somebody help me get rid of the monster!"

"I've got your back!" Stella cried, punching her way out of the owl through the crashed roof and flying above the creature. "Hey, ugly!" The monster turned its red eyes on her. "Leave my friends alone!" Letting one arm reach for the fairy, Stella now had part of its attention. "_Solar Storm!_"

A beam of purple and gold light exploded on contact with the enemy. Blowing off the arm that had a hold of the owl, Stella gave Tecna a wave.

"Let's go, Tecna!"

She flew inside and blasted away some of the insects before joining back in the protection spell with the other Winx.

"You've got it!" Tecna yelled, brow furrowing in determination.

Pulling the thrusters back full force, the owl pulled away from Decomporsi and started off into the atmosphere. The planet itself began to rise around the ship like two hands closing in on a bug, ready to squash it into oblivion. Darkness engulfed the ship and the only shred of light could be seen from the diminishing hole up ahead.

"Uh, guys?" Brandon said, watching in horror as millions of Decay's army formed a closing barrier around them. "I don't think Decay plans on letting us leave."

"What gave you _that _clue?" Riven snapped, slicing off the wing of a sting ray trying to make its way into the ship.

"I'm giving it all I've got!" Tecna cried, falling to her left knee from exerting so much energy, "I can't give it much more!"

"Let me help," Bloom said, the air around her turning a bright red, "_Dragon Fire!_"

Sparking in the engine, a burning fuel from Bloom blasted them through the closing. A screaming Stella clung to Brandon as they watched the planet engulf the very place they had been in just seconds before. Blasting off into space, the protection spell having been cast, Roxy fell to the ground in relief.

"Okay," she shakily said, "We are never doing _that _again."

Stella nodded in agreement, pulling close to Brandon. He wiped the sweat away from her forehead and kissed her lips.

"Tecna?" Timmy asked, shaking her shoulder, "Tecna, we're okay now. You can ease up."

"T-That's good," she breathed as she went crashing face first into the marble floor of the owl. Timmy caught her before she could injure herself. Bloom, panting, looked to Tecna and shook her head.

"We don't have anything left in us right now guys," she complained, leaning on Sky for support, "I don't think we can survive another attack like that."

With the failed engine, the owl drifted off into space with only the protection spell to keep them hidden from Decay's army. Musa looked to Riven hopelessly. Biting her lower lip, she held his hand silently. Timmy clung to Tecna, rocking her back and forth, hoping she would wake up soon.

"As soon as Tecna's up," Bloom said nervously, "We'll head back to Lynphea. We've got to tell Flora what's going on."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club.**

"They got away," Decay stated emotionlessly, sitting atop his throne, watching as the Trix in front of him angrily looked to the ground. "The Winx got away."

"We're sorry you had to come and save us," Icy snarled, folding her arms, "But now I just want to punch Flora's face in even more."

Decay stared at her for a moment. His stoic face broke out into an eerie smile. Flashing his pearly whites at Darcy and Stormy, Decay opened his mouth to allow a large guffaw out. Stormy's jaw dropped, watching as the immortal laughed his head off, holding his stomach from his peeling mirth.

"_What _is so _funny?_" Darcy snapped, her hair standing on end as she glared up at Decay's red eyes filled with tears.

"Th—they d—destroyed my crystal ball," he cackled, smacking the armrest in amusement. "T—The o—only w—way I can s—see F—Flora. A—And y—you all," he let out the laughter he was holding in, "Y—You all w—were trapped in a," gasping for air, he snorted the last part out, "Bubble!"

Icy, cold as ever, growled, "_What?_"

"A—And _I_ had t—to come s—save y—you!" Decay laughed, his white bangs covering his red eyes for a moment.

"Great," Stormy said, her hand on her hip, "This guy's insane."

"Yeah, he's totally gone off the deep end," Darcy said disgustedly.

"Deep end?" Decay repeated, his body shaking from what the Trix assumed was silent laughter. "Oh no. I'm far from the deep end." He looked up at them, his red eyes glowing in the dark and a wide, evil grin on his insane face. "I'm _just _beginning."

* * *

"I wasn't expecting this much action," Helia hissed as Nabu applied aloe to his wounds.

Nabu gave his friend a look and shook his head. "Dude, are you sure you don't want me to fix it magically?"

Helia shook his head. "Save it, just in case those witches come back."

"You don't think Flora and Layla took care of them?" Nabu asked, rubbing the ointment over his bloody shoulder.

"It's not the witches I'm worried about," Helia said, looking outside the nurse's window. Watching the sunshine through the clouds was a good sign to him, but his girlfriend hadn't come back in a while. While Ms. Faragonda repaired the school with the students, those from Red Fountain that had come to help stood around campus flirting with the fairies. Helia couldn't help but be reminded of when he and Flora first met.

"You're worried about Decay," Nabu said.

"I haven't heard from the others all day, and the sun is setting," Helia said, frowning. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"You think they're in trouble?" Nabu asked, his brown eyes looking into Helia's gentle hazel ones for an answer.

Helia nodded, brushing his dark hair behind his ear. "Decay sounds like a sketchy character and I don't like _not_ knowing how our friends are doing."

"I'd like to know if they got back from Decomporsi alright," Helia said, shifting uncomfortably on the white mattress provided for him. "And if they managed to talk Decay out of his obsession with Flora."

Nabu shook his head, wiping off some of the blood with a white cloth. Helia winced, looking to the ashen tiled floor in disdain.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Nabu assured him, wrapping his wound up with the gauze. "Bloom is reasonable and probably talked him out of it."

"I just hope they didn't have to resort to violence," Helia said, his left fist clenched tightly in anxiety, "But I'd doubt it if they didn't get out of there without a few scratches."

"Like this one?" Nabu asked, poking Helia's wound.

He yelped in pain and glared at Nabu lightheartedly. "I had to protect that first year from getting hit by Icy's attack. She didn't know how to defend herself."

"That didn't mean you had to _leap _in front of her," Nabu grumbled, wrapping a bandage around Helia's injury. "Don't give me a heart attack."

Helia sighed.

"How are our Red Fountain boys holding up?" Ms. Faragonda asked from the doorway, rapping her knuckles on the wood politely, "I hope you don't mind…I brought some company."

Ms. Faragonda was all but shoved out of the way as Flora came through the door, motioning for someone to come in. Nabu, curious, leaned over in his chair to find almost the whole Pixie village carrying an unconscious Layla into the infirmary. Nabu, wide-eyed and nervous, quickly rushed to her side.

"Is she alright?" he asked, his hands moving over her body, glowing gold as he did so.

Chatta smacked his hand away and pointed her finger at him. "She'll be fine! Don't touch her. _We've _got this!"

"B—But how did this happen?" he asked, turning to look at a teary eyed Flora, fingers covering her lips.

"_Helia_," she breathed lightly, reaching out to touch his wound but pulling back at the last moment. She didn't want to exhaust him if she was still potent. "What happened?"

Helia shook his head and pulled her in close, her knees between his. Exhaling in relief and inhaling her beautiful scent, he didn't care if he _did _pass out. She was safe and that's all he needed to know.

"I'm okay," Helia sighed, kissing her neck and making his way to her lips. "Flora, I was so worried."

"Oh, Helia," she murmured, cupping his cheek, throwing all precautions out the window.

"Hello?" Nabu called, folding his arms and watching as the pixies lowered Layla gently on the bed, "My fiancé is passed out and I would _really _like an explanation."

"R—Right," Flora said, walking away from Helia but feeling his arms wrap around her hips. He wasn't letting her go. Not after the day _they _had. Especially not when he could touch her and not pass out from it. "Layla was knocked unconscious by Icy and I was afraid to pick her up, so the pixies carried her here for me."

Nabu narrowed his eyes. "You're not telling us something."

Ms. Faragonda laughed as Piff took a nap on Layla's stomach. Wiping a tear away from her eye, she reprimanded Flora, "Tell them what you told me. The more they know, the more they can help, you know."

Flora bit her lower lip and felt Helia's fingers tug at her light pink shirt. "I met Death, Decay's brother."

Helia looked up at her in concern. "There's another one?"

"N—No!" Flora exclaimed, looking to Ms. Faragonda for help, "He's different. He's kind and caring." Seeing Helia's unconvinced look, she added, "He's on our side."

Ms. Faragonda coughed and stepped forward, straightening out her white skirt accordingly. "Apparently this 'Decay' character isn't only obsessed with Flora, but he also wants to bind himself and her to the Tree of Life."

"Is that even _possible?_" Nabu asked, holding onto Layla's lifeless hand as he pulled a lavender chair over to her bedside.

"Of course it is," Ninfea said, flying away from Layla's body and up in front of his face, offended that he would even ask such a question. "How else do you think it has magical properties?" She snorted. "As guardian of the Tree of Life, it is my duty to know as much as possible about it."

Ms. Faragonda nodded, the tip of her glasses falling forward. "Although we don't know much about Decay and Death," she pushed her spectacles upward, "we can find out much by studying the Tree of Life."

Nabu moved slightly in the purple chair, leaning forward to watch Layla's eye movement. He clutched her auburn hand tightly, wishing she would wake up soon.

"Death told me that I'm bound to Decay," Flora said uncertainly, "And that the only way I can break it is by…"

Her voice broke, her confidence faltering. If she couldn't even say the word, how was she supposed to carry out the act?

"By his death," Ms. Faragonda finished for her. "We need to destroy Decay by any means necessary."

Helia tensed. "Now when you say bond…"

"I've been drinking his essence," Flora said hurriedly, scared of Helia's reaction, "He's been slipping it into the tea—"

"His essence?" Helia asked.

Flora nodded slowly. "His energy. I think that's why I haven't been feeling well."

"Understandably so," Ms. Faragonda said, lightly chuckling at Digit as she and Lockette rolled their eyes at the sleeping Piff. "When a negative and positive energy become one, there is always resistance. Your body must be resisting the change."

"Death said I have Decay's power," Flora explained, "And that he has mine. He said the bind is complete and all that's left is for him to…"

She blushed. Looking to the light blue wall directly across from her, she dug her sneakered toes into the ground. Feeling Helia's hand squeeze hers reassuringly, she pursed her lips.

"It's okay, Flora," he urged, "You can tell me anything."

"Ah, uh," Flora managed to get out, shutting her eyes tightly, "In order for the bind to be officially complete…he needs to give me…the kiss of death."

Helia's heartbeat stopped for a good three seconds. Looking from Flora to Ms. Faragonda, he blinked. "K—Kiss?"

"On the lips," Flora blurted out, her eyes still tightly shut from embarrassment.

"Right," Ms. Faragonda said, noticing the look on Helia's face and wanting to draw the conversation away from that topic. "But that's only _if _Decay manages to kiss her."

"Which we would never let happen," Tune said, appalled as she sat atop the nurse's desk, "How a man can kiss a woman he's never even properly introduced himself to appalls me!"

"I think it's romantic," Amore said happily, chin in her hands as she looked dreamily at Flora. "A man that's willing to do anything to have you…" She sighed. "It's _so_—"

Chatta pressed her tiny hands against Amore's petite lips, watching Helia's eyes flash dangerously. "R—Right, but Helia would do anything for Flora too!"

Helia didn't say anything. His fingers still played with the fuchsia fabric Flora had on. Letting his bangs fall over his eyes, he made sure no one could see his reaction.

"What about the witches?" Nabu asked, "Did you manage to capture them?"

"They escaped from the bubble Layla made when I went to go check on her," Flora said guiltily. "Maybe I should have…"

"It's fine, Flora," Ms. Faragonda assured, "No one is blaming you. You and Layla are safe and the school is nearly repaired properly. Everything is fine for now."

"For now," Nabu said reluctantly.

"We'll leave you be then," Ms. Faragonda said, winking at an exhausted Flora, "Your old bedroom in the professors' quarters is ready when you are." She stopped on her heel and looked to Nabu. "You may stay beside Layla all night if you wish." Glancing over to Helia she continued, "And I'd assume you'd like to remain by Flora's side as much as possible." Helia smiled politely. "Then, I'll retire early."

Waving them good-bye, the pixies and Ms. Faragonda slipped out of the door. Hearing their feet pad down the hallway, the double white doors closed in on themselves and the two couples were left alone. Nabu silently looked to Layla and laid his head atop the bed, praying that she would open her eyes the next morning.

* * *

"I—It's f—freezing!" Musa chattered, shivering against Riven for heat. "S—Stella, h—how are y—you h—holding up?"

"I—I'm trying, girls," Stella panted as the sunlight she was holding above her fading, "But I can't hold up for much longer."

"Then it's my turn again," Bloom said, exhaustedly, "_Dragon Fire!_"

Feeling the tickle of the flames on his skin, Sky clung to Bloom closer, trying to keep the chattering of his teeth quiet. Roxy, who was in the corner with a blanket, kept to herself and watched the stars as they passed them by.

"W—Why i—is it s—so cold a—again?" she managed to get out, pulling the thick dark blue fabric around her.

"B—Because the e—engine failed," Timmy responded, placing another blanket on an unconscious Tecna, holding her head carefully as he stroked her hair. "We have n—no heat."

"I—I'm about ready t—to go c—c—caveman and just b—burn p—parts of the s—ship," Brandon sputtered, clutching Stella's tired body closer to him.

"W—Why doesn't Stela j—just teleport u—us out of h—here?" Roxy stammered.

"O—Oh, yeah," Stella grumbled, sending a glare Roxy's way, 'Th—that w—would be a g—_great _idea."

"S—She c—can't d—do large j—jumps l—like th—that," Bloom kindly explained. Bloom closed her eyes, letting the heat from the dragon fire engulf her friends around her. Hearing them sigh in relief, she smiled and kept the flame bright as can be.

"It would drain me completely," Stella said, weakly, sniffling before sneezing from the previous cold, "And I don't even know where we would wind up."

"We can't keep making Stella and Bloom do this," Musa said, feeling toasty as she leaned back against Riven. "We need to figure out how we're going to get out of here. It's been hours and Tecna still hasn't woken up. What are we going to do if she doesn't wake up for another few hours?"

Riven thought for a moment. "Hey, Musa, music comes out in waves."

"Yeah, sound waves," Musa said, confusedly, "But how is that gonna help us?"

"Haven't you been working on throwing your voice different places?" he asked, smirking, "Maybe if you can throw a beat behind the ship, the sonic waves could push the ship on our way back to Lynphea."

"I don't think we're going to get to Lynphea with the ship like this," Timmy said, frowning, "But Riven does have a point. We can at least get to a nearby planet if we start moving the ship. We're at a coast pace right now."

"The further away from Decomporsi, the better," Bloom confirmed, the flickering flames illuminating her hopeful blue eyes. "Let's get this show on the road! Musa! Hit it!"

"You've got it!" Musa said, standing up, letting the blanket slink off of her and facing her palms to the back of the ship, "_Sonic Mega Blast!_"

Shooting two loud speakers to the back of the ship, Musa faced them toward the owl and pumped up the volume. Waves moved the ship quickly as the sound penetrated through the silence.

"We're saved!" Stella shouted over the loud booming. "Oh thank _goodness!_"

"Hopefully we come close enough to a planet where Stella can just teleport us there," Brandon said, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Don't underestimate the power of Solaria," Stella said pointedly, holding her fiance's cold hands tightly.

Timmy watched as they moved past the stars and glanced back down to Tecna. He really hoped she would wake up soon.

* * *

"Helia," Flora said softly, threading his silk hair between her fingers as they stood on the balcony outside of her old room, "I won't let Decay close enough to kiss me. I promise."

Helia hadn't spoken a word since their conversation with Ms. Faragonda. He simply looked out to the night sky, fingers tightly enclosed around the banister.

"H—Helia?" Flora asked uneasily.

"Do you have _any _idea how worried I am about you?" he asked quietly, gently touching her arm as though she were going to break any moment.

"Helia?"

"Do you have _any _idea…?"

Helia trailed off, his body shaking. Flora tilted her head and walked forward to look at him properly. He turned his beautiful face to look at her. Those sad eyes were filled with a fear Flora had never seen before.

"Do you have _any _idea how scared I am to lose you?" Helia asked, rushing toward Flora, wrapping his arms around her tightly like vines around an old oak tree.

It was there, under the moonlight that Flora realized that he was trembling, not from anger, but from fear. It was a fear that Flora could have been hurt.

He pulled away, gripping her shoulders tightly. He smiled lightly.

"I love you, Flora," he murmured, his fingers dancing on her skin as he let his hands grab her own and bring them to his lips. "Please forgive me."

"What?" Flora asked, confused. "Whatever for?"

"Because for once, I am jealous," Helia spoke softly. "You are free as free can be and I know you don't belong to anyone but… " He trailed off looking into her sparkling jade orbs for assurance. "Your kisses belong to me."

Before Flora could open her mouth to speak, his lips were on hers. Eyes wide and in shock, Flora was thrown into a whirlwind of emotions from the sheer force of the kiss alone. Pressed against the banister, Flora clung to Helia in a mixture of desperate passion and security that she wouldn't fall. Parting for air, Flora looked up at him like a deer caught in headlights. He descended upon her gracefully, kissing her mouth, her cheeks, and her neck—anything his lips could get a hold of.

Passion burst forth from her heart like butterflies escaping from a cage. Little birds were tweeting around her head and she felt dizzier than she had all day.

He finally pulled away, panting and looking at her with such tender eyes. Flora gasped as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hips felt icy hot to his touch.

"Come closer, Flora," Helia whispered in her ear. Tan hands were placed precariously on his chest, whether to pull him closer or push him away, she was unsure of.

"Don't," he murmured, "Don't pull away. Not now that I can touch you…"

Helia's hot, hungry lips caught her own with such a fiery passion, Flora could not control her instant response. One of his pale hands entwined itself in her auburn hair and gripped the strands tightly, pulling her head back and leaving her lips vulnerable to his sweet kisses. He groaned as he rubbed his tongue against hers gently, nipping occasionally with his teeth. She felt as though she was drowning in a bright blue sea of passion and lust. The resonance of his voice made her hair stand on end.

She attempted to recoil from the pleasure, afraid of the effect it was having on her body, but Helia had his hand clamped around her waist. He dragged her even closer to him.

"I have waited for you long enough," he breathed.

Flora's voice refused to work. It felt as if she had gone ages without drinking a drop of water.

"Flora," he whispered.

She cut him off with her kisses. Sweet and innocent bordered on the edge of naughty and guilty pleasures.

"Flora," Helia groaned again, taking her hips, ready to throw her in the bedroom to have his way with her.

"H—Helia," she managed to get out when they separated once more for air.

"He can't kiss you," he said to Flora, boldly, electricity shooting down his spine, "Your kisses belong to me and me alone." He kissed her knuckles lightly.

Gasping as his lips trailed over her fingers, Flora hesitantly said, "W—Would you like to go to the bedroom now, Helia? I—It has been a long day…"

Slipping the tip of her little finger into his mouth, he gently pressed her palm to his cheek. Shimmering, passionate eyes looked into hers. He smiled as he led her back inside behind closed doors where prying eyes could not see them. "Of course, Flora."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Due to circumstances, I will be updating less frequently. I will be posting at least one chapter per week. Thanks once again to my readers for being so faithful!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club**

"I—I can't k—keep doing this," Musa said, exhaustedly, stomping her foot on the ship once again and saying, "_Sonic Mega Blast!_" The ship was quickly moved several hundred feet, but soon slowed down once again. "I'm at the end of my winx."

Falling to the ground, she looked to her clenched fists in disappointment. "I'm sorry guys," she said, tears pouring from her eyes, "I can't do it anymore."

"Tecna is still knocked out," Stella said, watching as the dragon fire Bloom had been holding slowly faded, "And Bloom can't keep this up either."

"Are we close enough to a planet that you can transport us all?" Riven asked, letting Musa lean against his chest, "I mean, you should be more useful."

"_Riven_," Sky snapped, massaging Bloom's tired shoulders.

"No, I can't," Stella replied truthfully, "I'm not sensing anything within my range."

"So what're we gonna do?" Roxy whimpered from the corner, shivering from the sudden cold as the dragon fire dwindled.

Bloom looked to a frightened Roxy. She smiled comfortingly, about to admit defeat, but then an idea came to her.

"Roxy," she said, her brow furrowed, "You're the fairy of animals."

Roxy looked up to Bloom. "Yeah, but there's nothing I can do." She looked to Stella. "I can't keep us warm _or _move the ship." She glanced to Musa. Looking back up at Bloom, she folded her arms. "I'm completely useless."

"No, you're not," Boom said, the wheels in her head turning, the light back in her blue eyes, "This might sound crazy, but I have an idea…"

* * *

"Okay, Flora," Ms. Faragonda said, spreading her feet apart firmly on the training grounds on Alfea, "Set your power free!"

Flora felt energy surge throughout her body like a wave of shock. Rippling through her veins, strength she never knew pumped through her muscles. Pink wings holding her weight, Flora closed her eyes to concentrate. Palms up, she felt both life and death swirling in turmoil inside of her core.

"Don't hesitate, Flora!" Griselda called, standing slightly behind Ms. Faragonda.

"Hah!" Flora cried, releasing dark magic from her fingers and let it spiral downward to Ms. Faragonda and Griselda.

The black and grey energy hit the ground as Ms. Faragonda and Griselda quickly moved out of the way. Turning on her hip, Griselda threw an energy beam straight at Flora. Being hit, Flora flew back several feet, her arms in front of her for protection. Peeking one eye open she managed to watch as Ms. Faragonda hit her with a spell of her own.

Landing on the grass, she looked up at her two teachers in awe.

"Lesson number one," Griselda said, "_Don't _close your eyes."

Helia watched uncomfortably as his girlfriend trained. Layla, who had woken up that morning, sat on the sidelines with him, drinking herbal tea and having an overly nervous Nabu wait on her hand and foot. Crossing her legs and leaning on the table in the shade Ms. Faragonda had so kindly provided, she waved Flora on in her endeavor.

"They've been going at it for hours," Helia said, watching his girlfriend as she blasted Griselda over the academy walls. "I'm a little worried about Flora…"

"Oopsies!" Flora giggled nervously, flying over to go check on her old teacher.

Another spell hit her from behind and Ms. Faragonda held up two fingers.

"Lesson number two," she reprimanded, her white hair shining in the sunlight, "Don't turn your back on your enemy!"

"Got it!" Flora called, "_Constricting Vines!_"

"Too slow!" Ms. Faragonda responded, holding up her hands to squelch the growing plants from the ground. Thrusting her palm to face Flora, she forced magic toward her. Flora dodged and blasted her old professor with her own magic, throwing Ms. Faragonda back to the ground.

"I really don't want to hurt you though!" Flora called, watching as Griselda and Ms. Faragonda flew toward her.

"You have to try, Flora," Ms. Faragonda said as she shot a green aura toward her. "If you want to beat Decay, you need to learn how to harness your new powers."

Flora deflected the attack and held out her hands. "All right, here it goes!"

Focusing all of her energy, life and death inside of her, she released it into one large ball of black and emerald magic. Holding it above her head, she let out a scream of frustration as she threw it toward her former professors. A wide-eyed Griselda tried to fly out of the way, but it was too late. The light collided with the elder fairies and Flora covered her eyes. As the smoke cleared, Ms. Faragonda and Griselda could be seen holding up a pink force field.

"Very good, Flora!" Ms. Faragonda said, clapping her hands and allowing the force field to disappear, "But you still need to get in touch with your inner dark side."

The two professors landed softly on the grass and let out a sigh of exhaustion. Flora flew to the ground, transforming back into the adorable jade and fuchsia dress she had on earlier. Tugging nervously at the pink frill, she walked to check on Ms. Faragonda and Griselda.

"Inner dark side?" Flora asked innocently, smiling once she saw her teachers were just tired.

"I'm afraid this is as far as I can train you," Ms. Faragonda confessed, "You must train with Ms. Griffin tomorrow." She held a hand up to her forehead and let out a laugh. "I'm a bit tired so I must rest now." Looking to Flora, she nodded. "You should rest up for tomorrow. Ms. Griffin's private training is..." She tried to find the right word to describe it and pressed her index finger to her cheek. "Rather difficult."

Flora scratched her head anxiously but gave her a cheeky grin. Turning away from her teachers, she looked over to Layla. Sitting in the dark shade, she gave her friend a wave and motioned for her to come over.

"You must be exhausted," Layla said, pulling at a stray curl in her dark brown hair.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm parched," admitted Flora, taking the seat next to Helia.

"She's working you hard," Nabu laughed, reaching for the purple teapot and tipping it over a porcelain cup.

"Yes, she is," Helia said, looking to Flora's sweaty brow with concern. "Are you sure you can handle Ms. Griffin tomorrow? I'm not doubting your ability, but even powerful fairies like yourself need to rest."

Flora nodded.

"I'm ready," Flora said, watching as the hot liquid reach the top. Nabu tilted the pot back and handed the cup to Flora. She gave him her thanks and quickly took a sip of the tea.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Flora asked curiously, noticing the cheerful blush of her friend's cheeks.

"So much better," Layla gushed, leaning back in her chair and watching as three freshman walked to their next class.

Flora looked over to see who she was looking at. When her eyes landed on the students walking, a nostalgic smile crossed her face.

"It's been a while," Flora confessed.

"Senior year feels so long ago," Layla chuckled, reaching out to play with Nabu's hand.

"Not so long ago," Nabu said, grinning at his fiancé, "We're still young."

"And still in love," she replied, her eyes twinkling with affection.

Flora blushed and looked to Helia. "Would you like to accompany me for a walk?"

Helia smiled. "Are you up to it?"

"Of course I am," Flora laughed, "When I'm with you, I can do anything."

Standing to pull out her chair, Helia glanced over her shoulder to see Nabu and Layla grinning and winking. He nodded to acknowledge their cheers. This time for sure. He would propose.

Walking away from their friends, they made their way to the academy gates.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Flora said before Helia could get the words out.

"That's funny, because I wanted to talk to you about something," he said, their feet padding on the emerald grass as they walked through the entrance and out into the forest.

"W—Well," Flora stammered, suddenly getting nervous. "It's about you…and me…"

Helia's ears perked up.

"What is it, Flora?"

She took a deep breath and leaned against a tree. Stopping their walk, he looked to her with confusion. He placed a hand on her shoulder assuredly.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me, Flora," he confirmed, stroking her bangs out of her face.

"I was thinking we should take our relationship to the next level," Flora rushed out, her eyes still tightly shut in embarrassment.

Helia blinked. "W—Wait, w—what?"

"We've been together for quite some time now," she breathed, her eyes slowly opening to see a happy smile on his face. "And I think it's time we took that next step."

"A—Are you s—sure?" Helia asked, surprised that she was initiating the proposal.

"I've never been more sure in my life," she said boldly. Her insecurities crept up and her fingers touched her lower lip in nervousness. "Unless, of course, _you _don't want to…"

"N—No, believe me," Helia stammered, "I—I want to. I really want to." He grabbed her hands in his and he let out a sigh of relief. "I've been trying to ask you for the past few days."

"Is that why you've been acting so strangely?" Flora asked, her jade eyes looking to his for an answer.

"_Yes_," he confessed.

"I'm so glad!" Flora cried, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "So that's a yes?"

"That's a definite yes," Helia said happily. "But I was hoping I was going to ask _you…_"

"It's okay," Flora said, her arms still in a tight hug with him. "I'm so happy you're willing to help me."

Helia paused. "H—Help?"

"Yes," Flora sighed, kissing his cheek and looking at him, "In order to get in touch with my dark side, I should meditate more often with you."

Helia's jaw dropped.

"I was so scared you were going to say, 'no,'" she continued, smiling happily and ignoring his shocked face, "Because it is a huge step in our relationship."

Helia's slack jaw clamped shut and he couldn't help but chuckle. He had the worst of luck.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Helia?" Flora asked sweetly.

Suddenly a loud roaring came from above them, shaking the very ground they stood on. Flora and Helia, turned their gaze upward, ready to fight, when they saw the largest winged beast they had ever seen. Its black wings covered most of the sky and when they flapped, the wind from them would bend the trees. It roared again, and Flora looked in awe as it headed toward Alfea.

"Come on!" Flora said, grabbing his hand, "We've got to go!"

Helia shook his head and pointed to the beast's claws. "Look what it's holding."

Squinting, she saw what he was pointing to. "I—Is that the owl?"

* * *

"Please," Death begged the Council of Ultimatums, "I urge you, let us intervene. Decay will destroy all of Lynphea and bind the Guardian Fairy of Nature inside of the Tree of Life with us."

Watching Eve impatiently shift in her chair, she shook her blonde head. "And miss Decay turn to the dark side? He'll destroy everything in sight. I'm sitting back and watching…" She paused for a moment. "But I can't have him binding us to the Tree of Life again."

Death, surprised at her reaction, looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean? Don't we all want balance to be restored in the universe?"

"You actually thought I would go back in that thing and deal with another million years of watching you pine over Life?" Eve snorted, and mimicked him, "'So close and yet so far'." She scowled and laughed. "Please. Don't make me vomit."

He looked at her in hurt confusion. "But without that balance, everything will be destroyed. We need to figure out a way to bind Decay and ourselves back into the tree and—"

"Just destroy the girl," Eve said, "It's going to happen anyway. Who do you think gave the idea to Decay to awaken those three witches from their slumber?"

Death backed away, shaking his head in dismay. Letting his black bangs cover his blue eyes, he hid the hurt and anger he was feeling. He swallowed back the bile threatening to come up.

"Speaking of which," Eve said, grinning maliciously, "I need to go check how our _dear _brother is doing."

Disappearing in waves, all that was left of Eve was her malicious laughter. But after a few moment's breath, that disappeared as well.

Death, shaking from anger turned to War. "Please. You must know that this is messing with the balance of the universe."

"It is not my duty to keep the balance," she said coldly, her pale jade eyes empty and lifeless.

"Fine," Death snarled, the blue energy around him glowing, "I will not appear before you again. I'll restore the balance by myself."

Turning away, he stalked off into the darkness. Once his footsteps died down, War blinked once.

"It is not my duty to keep the balance," War repeated, her voice echoing in the silence. Narrowing her pale jade eyes, she gripped the golden spear in her hand tightly and grinned. "But it _is _my duty to tip it."

* * *

"And why aren't we just _teleporting _to Lynphea with your army?" Stormy growled, sitting atop her throne made of decay.

"I don't know," Darcy said calmly, watching as they moved past planets, her legs swung over the armrest, "It's sort of nice to take our time. We can plot more evil things that way, like what we're going to do when we take over the universe, which domains we each want to add our own special touch to.

"Really though," Darcy said, glancing over at the flying stingrays, "To think that _you_, Decay, were the original creator of this army…I've gotta say, that's pretty impressive."

"Why, thank you," Decay said, sitting atop his throne. "I appreciate that compliment."

"You're most welcome, _Decay_," Darcy flirted.

"Ugh, gag me," Stormy growled, folding her arms and pouting. Grumbling quietly to herself, "_I _saw him first…"

"What's that, Stormy?" Darcy snapped.

"Ladies," Decay said, looking down at them in disdain. "Please." Having shut them up, he looked ahead. "We should arrive at Lynphea within three days' time. So get comfortable and save up your energy."

He grinned. It would only be a matter of time before Flora would truly become his.

"Brother," he heard a female voice call.

"Who is _that?_" Icy snarled, turning to see a beautiful blonde flying toward them.

"I am your creator," sneered the blonde, "So you better be respectful."

"Evil," Decay said calmly, waving his hand and forming a throne of decay beside him, "Come. Rest. You look distressed."

"Death just came to me, asking for help," Eve said, looking to him for guidance. "And I've told you to call me 'Eve.'"

Decay laughed and nodded, taking off his black cape and wrapping it around his sister's bare shoulders. Patting her on the hand, he leaned forward.

"_Eve,_" he emphasized, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to bind us in the Tree of Life," she pouted, folding her arms, "I don't want to go back in there for eternity."

Decay nodded understandingly. "And if I do continue with the binding?"

"Then Flora will die," Eve said wickedly, "In the most painful way possible."

Decay frowned, contemplating his options. "Well, that doesn't seem very nice."

"I don't _do _nice," Eve said, looking over to a curious Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Turning to face them she called, "You know, your ancestors were so much better at wreaking havoc than you. Such a shame…" She sighed and shook her head, ignoring their complaints of, "What a _witch!_"

"And if I don't continue with the binding?" Decay asked, amusedly.

"You and Flora get to ride off into the sunset while I use these three to do my bidding," she said uninterested. "I'll even help her fall in love with you. We've got all of eternity. Eventually she'll feel something toward you other than total resentment." She raised an eyebrow. "So what do you say?"

Decay paused, leaning back in his throne. Shoulders shaking, he let out a chortle.

"Let's go destroy Lynphea together."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club.**

"Keep it up, Roxy!" Bloom cheered, watching as they pushed through the clouds. "We're almost to Alfea!"

Roxy pressed her fingers to her forehead, communicating with the extremely large creature that was carrying them to safety. It flapped its large black wings powerfully, aiming toward the Alfea academy entrance. Swooping further and further closer to the ground, it encircled the academy carefully.

"We're lucky Magix was the closest planet we could find," Timmy said, clutching Tecna closely to his chest.

"Yeah, at least we know it's not hostile," Brandon laughed, watching as they passed over the forest foliage.

"I can't wait to see Ms. Faragonda," Bloom said anxiously, "We have so much to tell the others and with the ship down, we need a way to contact the guys back on Lynphea."

Sky, who was peering out of the windows, pointed to a couple running toward the Alfea entrance. "I don't think that's much of a problem anymore."

"What?" Stella asked, walking up from behind to look over his shoulder, "What do you mean—Wait, is that Flora and Helia down there?"

"And Layla and Nabu are over there," Musa said, leaning on the ship's benches to get a better look, "Wow, look at all the newbies at Alfea!"

A retching sound came from behind the group but no one had the guts to turn around. Instead, a unison shudder ran throughout their bodies and they all tried to keep themselves distracted—all except Bloom.

"Hey, Musa?" she asked, tapping her friend on her arm. "What's wrong with Riven?"

She thrust her thumb over her shoulder to the bright green specialist in the back corner of the ship. Holding his stomach, with each passing movement the ship made, Riven grew sicker looking. Musa shrugged and she shook her head.

"I think it's motion sickness because of the bird," Musa explained, giving a glance to Roxy, "Or whatever it is that's carrying us."

Roxy winced as Riven crept around the corner to the built in bathroom in order to puke. As the sounds of his stomach hitting the toilet echoed through the ship, Brandon and Stella shared a disgusted look.

"No offense, but could you keep it down, Riven?" she asked, extremely irritated as she heard his groans and choking, "Your vomiting is majorly messing with my concentration."

"I'll check on him," Sky offered, walking past Musa and Bloom in order to get to Riven. They heard the door shut and a murmured, "Hey, are you okay dude?"

"Hey Flora!" Musa called through the window, waving enthusiastically as though the people below could hear her. "Hey Layla!"

"I wonder what they're doing here at Alfea," Bloom pondered suspiciously, looking out to see her friends.

"Who _cares?_" Stella complained, the ship growing closer to the ground with each passing second, "I'm _so_ done with cabin fever right now."

"Ah, dude!" they heard Sky yell, "You could've aimed for the toilet!"

"Well, _excuse me _for being sick!" Riven snapped back before vomiting again.

Stella shuddered. "Scratch that. I think _Riven _is so done with cabin fever."

"Guys, we're here!" Roxy shouted excitedly, "Get ready for landing—Whoa!"

The owl shook as it was gently dropped on the ground by the creature. The shaking stopped as the owl steadied itself. The large bird released its claws from the vehicle and started its way back home. Roxy, pushing past Musa, ran to the window to wave at the disappearing animal.

"Good idea, Bloom," Roxy said, looking to the redhead. "I'm glad you thought of getting the largest creature I could contact to fly us here."

"Good _job_, Roxy," she replied, embracing her friend in a hug, "We couldn't have done it without you!"

"Let's blast that ramp off so we can get the heck outta here!" Musa said, "_Bass Resonance!_"

Pink waves flew from her fingers and ripped the ramp right off of its handles. While Stella high fived Musa, Timmy groaned.

"There is _so _much damage on this ship," he sighed as Brandon patted his back sympathetically.

"Come on!" Bloom said, watching as Timmy lifted Tecna in his arms, "Let's get Tecna some help!"

Walking out of the ship, they didn't have five seconds before a blur of dark brown hit Musa. The girls screamed playfully as they fell to the ground, laughing as the wind got knocked out of them.

"We were so worried!" Flora gushed, wrapping her arms around Bloom and Stella. "Don't do that to us ever again!"

"I'm so glad you finally got our message," Layla said, giving a hand to Musa.

"Message?" Musa asked, as Layla pulled her back up off of the ground, "What are you _talking _about? We haven't had reception in the past day."

"W—What happened to Tecna?" Flora asked watching as Timmy walked out of the owl holding a limp and lifeless Tecna.

"She was knocked out from using so much power," Bloom explained seriously, "Guys, we need to talk about what happened on Decomporsi. You won't _believe _what's going on."

"_After _Tecna is healed," Flora said, brushing dirt off of her skirt and walking over to Tecna. "Let me see her, Timmy."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Riven asked skeptically, his arms folded. "I mean the last time you touched Helia, he—"

As Flora held her glowing green hand above Tecna's forehead, her closed eyes squinted tightly. Pushing a bit more energy inside of her, she slowly awakened. Looking from Timmy to Flora, she blushed lightly and rubbed her temples.

"W—What's going on?" Tecna asked confusedly. "Where are we?" Looking over to Alfea's gates, she looked at Layla and asked, "Why aren't we on Lynphea?"

"Come on," Bloom said, motioning for them to enter Alfea, "We need to talk."

* * *

"Life," Death said, looking to the Tree of Life in worry, "Our brother and sisters aren't cooperating and I feel more alone than ever." He swallowed, his blue eyes looking to the forest floor in sadness. "I can't stand losing more than I have already lost."

Biting his tongue, he shot his gaze up to the sunshine peaking between the green leaves.

"It's only been a year, but it feels like an eternity," he murmured, longing to rub his fingers along the bark. "My heart," he chuckled, "If I even have one, will forever belong to you."

He sighed and walked away from the tree for a moment. Going to the edge of the forest, he plucked three roses that withered away at his touch. His feet crunched on the green grass as he made his way back to his beloved. Before laying the first flower at the roots, he kissed each of its petals.

"My days are filled with darkness," he admitted, his black hair swaying in the summer breeze, "And my nights are filled with light." He smiled softly, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. "Dreaming of you is the only thing I have left now, so when the sun comes up, I am full of sorrow."

Kissing the thorns on the dead rose, he gently laid the second rose on the moss by his feet.

"We were so different, yet so alike," Death said, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall, "So in love…but we could not touch." He grimaced, looking to his quivering fingers. "The only way to be together was in this tree, where we could live through eternity together."

His fist clenched and he let out a frustrated cry. The echo caused a flock of ravens nearby to flee their tree and fly off into the sky. Swallowing down his rage, Death shook his head.

"If _only _those three witches didn't destroy you," he cried, falling to his knees in a plea, "We could still be together." He closed his eyes solemnly, letting the tears drip from his cheeks and plunge to the ground. "We _would _still be together," he leaned forward, his fingers touching the green grass and watching it fade to yellow, "Forever."

A blade of grass, still holding onto the dew of his teardrop, seemed to shine brighter. As the teardrop slid down the spine of the blade, the sparkling sun reflected in the small droplet and crept down into the dirt at the base of the piece of grass.

"So kind and caring," Death whispered, his eyes still tightly shut, his hand gripping the pain over his chest as though trying to rip out his very heart that was still beating for his dead lover. "So beautiful…"

Letting the third and final dead rose drop, he drew his tearstained face upward to look at the beauty of the tree. He let out a choked laugh and shook his head.

"That's what I get for falling in love with Life," he spat bitterly, "Death will always conquer everything." He pressed the top of his hand to his mouth to stop himself from letting out another shout of anger and pain. "Death," he managed to get out, "Will _always_ conquer life." Swallowing, his beautiful blue orbs shimmered under the sun.

"I promise you," he murmured, watching as the grass beneath his feet withered away, "I will restore the balance of nature." He let out a sigh and shook his head. "But I have _no _idea how…"

"I think I might be able to help," a voice from the darkness spoke, "After all, I sense a _war_ coming on…"

* * *

"A—And _then _I told him that if he ever touched Life, _chaos _would erupt throughout the universe," cackled Eve as she sat beside the Trix on their thrones.

The three witches let out their bursts of laughter at Eve's story. Darcy wiped away a tear and smiled happily, her eyes twinkling with the stars.

"You're _kidding _me," Icy snorted, "You tricked Death _and _Life into thinking that if they ever were to touch, massive destruction would happen?"

Stormy laughed and slapped her knee.

"I—I _know_," Eve giggled, her pink eyes flickering with amusement, "It's hilarious and totally ridiculous, but the fool actually _trusts _me because I am the essence of all chaos, destruction and evil. The idiot didn't start acknowledging his feelings for her until _after _I came into the picture—so of course he had no idea if anything would happen."

"Wow, and if they actually did do something as sickening as hugging, nothing would actually _happen?_" Darcy asked disappointedly.

"Mhmm," Eve hummed innocently.

"That is_ priceless,_" Icy approved. "Lovers separated by a lie." She smashed her fist into her armrest. "I _love _it!"

"That's not even the best part," Eve sniggered, "After _millions _of years of not 'being able to touch one another,'" she snorted, "I send your ancestors and you off to destroy the tree in order to release myself and the other Dark Ones, _killing _his love in the process."

"That's _evil_," Darcy laughed.

"That's my name, and don't wear it out," Eve said with a wink. "I couldn't stand another day stuck in that dreary bind. I wanted to get out. Do some evil things."

"See?" Stormy asked, grinning as she swung her legs over her throne, "I knew we would get along."

"Pfft," Eve said, eyeing the three witches, "As long as you keep _this _up, we'll keep getting along. I can't _wait _to help you conquer over all of the Magix Dimension. I so look forward to releasing all of my monsters—" Peering over to Decay, she eyed his sleeping face with a mischievous smirk on her face. "Hey, hey," she murmured leaning forward to the three witches, "I've heard all about the Winx. You guys really don't like them, do you?"

"Ugh, those stupid fairies," Icy growled.

"Don't even _mention _them," Stormy complained, plugging both of her ears with her index fingers.

"Well, since we can't touch Flora," Eve said, grinning wickedly, "You wanna do something horrible?"

"What?" Darcy asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Well, since the Winx and Death will most likely be busy with Decay," she explained, flipping her long, silky blonde hair playfully over her shoulder, "And their loser boyfriends will be punching it out with the army, _we _should go after Flora's boyfriend."

"The peace loving hippie?" Icy asked maliciously, "Count me in."

"I've been dying to cast a spell on him for a while," Stormy said excitedly.

"Easy does it," Eve chuckled, "I need you three to hold off Death."

"That good doer isn't really going to be in the fight, is he?" snorted Darcy, thumbing her sleek brown hair between her fingers. "He shouldn't even be allowed to have that stupid name."

"Oh, we'll take care of _him_," Eve chuckled, "In fact, why don't I teach you a little spell…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club.**

"So let me get this straight," Riven said, pinching his noise in irritation as he leaned against a tree, watching Timmy and Tecna fix the owl up. "Decay is a part of the Council of Ultimatums and was stuck inside of a tree with a whole bunch of original beings. When the three ancestral witches destroyed the positive magic in the Tree of Life, they not only released Decay," he glanced to Flora who was biting her lower lip, "but they also killed these magical people called 'Life,' 'Good,' 'Growth,' and 'Peace,' in the process. Decay wants to be with Flora forever and needs her power to bind them back into the Tree of Life. And apparently she's been drinking nectar that is connecting their powers. Am I missing anything?"

"That Death's on our side," Bloom piped up, a small smile on her worn face, looking to Ms. Faragonda who had come the moment she heard that her old students were back on the school premises. "And that we can count on him when we need him."

"But Decay has the whole Army of Decay at his command," Brandon pointed out, shaking his head, "How are we going to get rid of it?"

"By defeating him," Ms. Faragonda said, pushing her spectacles further up her nose. "Though it won't be an easy task."

Flora turned her back to her friends and she shook her head. "This is all my fault," she rubbed her shoulders nervously, "I shouldn't have gotten you all mixed up in this."

"Flora," Helia hummed, draping his cape around her shoulders and pulling her close, "It's not your fault."

"Yeah," Musa said cheekily, "We all want to help—who cares if we get scuffed up a little in the process?"

"Well, _I _care," Stella harrumphed, folding her arms and digging her heel into the grass impatiently, "This Decay guy is going to pay for messing with my hair!" She gave Flora a pointed look. "We're your girls, Flora."

"We're not going to abandon you just because we're facing the Army of Decay," Layla offered, holding Nabu's hand tightly and shooting him a confident smile.

"We've got your back," Nabu said, his brown eyes twinkling in fiery self-belief.

"No one's taking you," Roxy spat, disgusted at the very thought, "Decay can go suck it!"

Flora sighed uneasily and glanced up at the setting sun. Blood red clouds, streaked across the sky while the golden orb descended into the mountains. The stars, shyly coming out to greet the earth, sparkled nervously above their heads. Flora couldn't help but smile. She felt so insignificant in such a huge world, but her friends made her feel like she _was _their world.

Turning to face them, she nodded her head. "Yeah. You're right." She clenched her fists and looked up to Helia. "I'm taking him down."

"_We're _taking him down," Bloom confirmed, the fire in her blue eyes raging. "And not even an army can stop us."

"You're forgetting something," Tecna said, walking over to the group, Timmy in tow.

"What's that?" Riven asked.

"Flora is bound to Decay," Griselda said, stroking her chin interestedly, "We don't know exactly what that means."

"Not yet," Roxy said quickly, looking at Flora, "Not unless he…"

"Kisses me," Flora gulped, looking to Helia with her cheeks rosy, remembering their talk the night before.

"That won't happen," Sky said assuredly, reaching out for Bloom's hand, "I wouldn't want some other guy kissing my fiancé, so I'm with you," he looked to the Specialists, "We're _all _with you. Helia would do the same for us. Right guys?"

"You bet," Brandon said, pulling Stella close to him.

"Oh Snookums," she cooed, kissing his cheek.

"We're gonna crush him," Bloom said confidently. "No way is Decay taking Flora away from us."

* * *

"Are you sure she can handle this?" Griselda asked Ms. Faragonda, hidden within the confines of her office.

"I am confident in Flora," the head mistress replied tiredly, rubbing her temples as she leaned against her large desk.

Griselda's eyes narrowed. "But?"

Ms. Faragonda sighed, and sat back in her chair, wrapping her robe tightly around her weary shoulders. "I don't know how long I can keep this up."

Griselda frowned. "You know we can't tell her."

"We can," Ms. Faragonda corrected her assistant.

"But we won't," Griselda amended, eyeing the bookshelf against the wall with apprehension. "It's not our place."

"Who's place is it, then?" Ms. Faragona asked impatiently, waving her hand. The dark emerald book Griselda had been looking at shifted out of place and flew straight into her palm. Lying the book down on the surface of her desk, Ms. Faragonda flipped open the rusty pages carefully.

"The Counsel of Ultimatums," Griselda said. "It's not our business."

"I know we were told not to let her know," Ms. Faragonda said slowly, watching as vines grew from the spine and wrapped around the book. "But I think it could be beneficial to her…"

"She'll find out when the time is right," Griselda replied nervously.

"I'd rather her know sooner than later," Ms. Faragonda sighed.

"I'd rather all the girls know now," Griselda agreed.

"But she'll find out when the time is right," Ms. Faragonda tiredly said, the vines tightly locking in place before cracking the book open. "And at that time, this book will belong to her."

"I just hope it won't be too late," Griselda murmured.

"I do too, Ms. Griselda," Ms. Faragonda said, eying the worn pages warily. "I do too…"

* * *

"I am so done with this," Icy growled, leaning against her throne impatiently, "Can't I do something? Wreak havoc? Go destroy something? _Anything?_"

"Yeah, seriously," Darcy snarled, her curly hair bouncing as she stood and stretched, "This is boring."

"This is nothing compared to being stuck inside that tree forever," groaned Eve. Glancing at the girls, she shrugged. "But I could use some entertainment."

Decay who had been staring straightforward the entire time, broke his stoic gaze to glance at the women.

"Very well," he said, waving his hand. In a moment, a black ball of energy was in his palm. "You three," he threw the ball toward the trix in aggravation, "Deliver that to Flora." Taking note of the mischievous looks on their faces, he snarled, "Don't hurt her."

Stormy growled in irritation before the three of them disappeared from his sight.

Eve sighed and crossed her legs. Tapping her boot against the foot of her throne, she glanced up at Decay.

"And me?" she asked, "What do _I _get to do?"

"You, my dear sister," he said slowly, "Need to get something for me."

"A glass of water?" she asked sarcastically, "Blood of an infant? Scorpion tails? A cauldron for your witches?"

Decay grinned.

* * *

"Take a deep breath," Helia said calmly, caressing Flora's bare shoulders with his hands.

"I'm scared, Helia," Flora murmured, her eyes shut tightly.

"Don't be," he assured her, sliding into position carefully so not to upset her. "I'm right here."

Flora looked unconvinced, a bead of sweat trailing down the side of her face.

"I'm just going to go a little deeper than I usually do," Helia added, inhaling the sweet scent of grass and flowers from around them.

"But what if I can't handle it?" she whispered, her breath coming out in puffs.

"You can, Flora," he murmured, his knees digging into the grass beneath them, "You can do anything you want to. You just have to believe."

Brow furrowed, she clenched her jaw. "Alright, here we go!"

Pushing energy from her core, Flora felt a hard pressure deep inside of her.

"H-Helia," she gasped, her eyes sealed shut tightly.

"Just hold on Flora," Helia responded, cupping her face with his hands, "Just a little bit more."

"It's just so…" she managed to groan out.

"I know," he panted, pressing his body to hers in an energetic thrust, "But we need to keep this up."

"I can't keep this up," Flora puffed, her nails pressing into the sides of Helia's legs.

"Yes, yes you can," he hissed passionately, "You've got to. We've only got a few more minutes to finish."

"Actually, your one on one session ends now," Ms. Faragonda stated.

Flora's eyes popped open in surprise and she fell onto Helia's open lap. Smiling up at her former teacher, she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey Ms. Faragonda," Flora said, waving cheerfully. "How'd you find us?"

"It's not hard to do when you're forcing your energy out for the whole Magix Dimension to feel," Ms. Faragonda laughed, shaking her head at the young couple. "Now come on. Out of the forest and back to campus. We've got a lot to do today! Headmistress Griffin is already here—"

"Yes she is," said a menacing voice from behind Ms. Faragonda. Pushing past the trees to look at Flora, Griffin smirked. "My, you two have been…busy."

Helia slid out from under Flora and proceeded to help her up.

"We've been working on Flora's control all morning," Helia explained, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. "She should be ready for whatever you have to throw at her, Headmistress Griffin."

She nodded, and folded her purple-gloved arms over her chest. "Now this, I have to see." Turning on her heel, she looked back over her shoulder. "Come Flora. We have work to do." Pausing, she added, "And might I suggest you take your meditation session elsewhere next time? I can hear your moans all the way from Cloud Tower."


	19. Chapter 19

Diligent Readers of Flora's Secret,

I am currently reconstructing Flora's Secret to my satisfy my own desire for a "perfect" story. I am editing over everything and will repost Flora's Secret on the 1st of March in honor of Flora's birthday.

Please be patient during this month.

Ever yours,

novelist742


End file.
